Douce Folie
by mimee95
Summary: Mahiko vit dans un laboratoire depuis 5 ans. Adorable et innocente comme tout. Elle détient un puissant pouvoir télékinétique qui épatent les scientifiques. Sa meilleure amie du laboratoire lui rendait visite pour lui emprunter son manga de Naruto lorsqu'un drôle et étrange phénomène se produisit. Le sol se transforme en un espèce de tourbillon. Collaboration:Kyra-Uchiwa-17 Juno
1. Arrivée Du Ciel

-JUNO AIDE-MOIIII! hurlais-je comme une fole.

_Peux-être que c'est juste une illusion. Je suis une folle après tout O.o_

-J'PEUX PAS J'SUIS COINCÉE DEDANS MOI AUSSI! hurle mon amie en essayant de s'accroche à mon lit.

_Non ce n'est pas une illusion, ni une hallucination!_

Soudain le décor blanc nu des murs de ma chambre disparurent et remplacer par une vue spectaculaire et cauchemardesque. Je croyais admirée un tableau de Monet tellement c'étais beau. Le petit ''Hic'' c'est qu'on se trouve à plus de 2000 mètre du sol et on commence à chuter vers les majestueux arbres.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hurlons-nous en coeur.

Grâce à mon pouvoir je force les branche d'un arbre à se déplacer pour amortir notre chute et ça marche. Juno se tourne face à moi.

-On a été larger en plein ciel. Attend, mais comment ça on se trouve dans une forêt?. me demande t-elle confuse.

-Peux-être qu'on a sauté par la fenêtre. J'ai jamais vu l'extérieur du laboratoire. Oh! Ça doit être une expérience. Si on réussi ce qu'ils nous demandent on va surement avoir des bonbons. m'exclamais-je toute excitée en imaginant des grosses sucettes de toutes les couleurs.

Mon amie me regarde bizarement.

-Quoi? T'inquiète pas je vais les partager, mais les sucettes sont pour moi! Dis-je en souriant comme un enfant.

-Mahi je crois pas que ce soit une expérience. Ils ne nous relâcheraient à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Je crois qu'on est tombé dans je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous a éjecter ici. me dit Juno d'un air pensif.

Triste je descends de l'arbre et regarde autour de moi, mais bientôt ma tristesse fut transformer en joie immense en voyant un lapin blanc qui sautait en direction inverse.

-Regarde Juno un lapin! m'écriais-je avant de courrir après le petit animal.

-Attend! crit Juno en courrant après moi.

Je suis le lapin en courrant comme une gazelle. Soudain la lapin disparut dans son terrier et je me mets à 4 pattes pour voir à l'intérieur. Juno me rattrappe et lâche un hurlement de surprise mélangé d'horreur. Je regarde et vit ce qui avait déclanché ce hurlement. Un ours géant se dressait devant nous avec une allure menaçante. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir?

-Gentil Teddy! Tout doux...lui dis-je effrayée tout en me mettant agenoux.

L'animal envoit sa patte dans mon visage et l'une de ses griffes déchire le haut de ma joue gauche jusqu'au milieu. Le coup de patte m'a assomée et la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est d'avoir entendu une voix masculine crier:

-Katsu!

Je me réveille au son du crépitement d'un feu. Puis j'entends des voix, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau et de ne rien comprendre à tout ce charabia. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un espèce de truc enroulé autour de la tête m'empêche de voir.

-Hey! C'est ce truc...enlève-moi ça! Juno enlève-moi. Commençais-je en me redressant et en tentant d'enlever ce truc.

-Calme-toi c'est un bandage, tu as été blessée, tu dois le garder. réussis-je à entendre alors que ma tête semble émerger de l'eau.

-Mais...je vois rien et tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir quelque chose qui me cache la vue. lui dis-je en tentant de l'enlever avec plus d'animosité.

Deux mains attrappe mes avant-bras et m'empêche de défaire ce bandage de malheur.

-Écoute Mahi. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Commence Juno alors qu'une main se pose sur ma cuisse droite.

Je sursaute violament.

-Juno depuis quand tu as 3 bras? demandais-je inquiète à mon amie.

-C'est là que je voulais en venir. On est pas seule. Nous sommes avec...euhhh...l'A...(soupire) l'Akatsuki. m'annonce mon amie.

Il na me fallut pas longtemps pour éclater de rire.

-Juno, tu sais que je suis folle, mais pas assez pour croire que des personnages de fictions sont réels. dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-Mahi. C'est la réalité. me dit mon amie avec son plus grand sérieux.

J'entends plusieurs ricannement amusés.

-Oh d'accord...alors qui me tient? demandais-je curieuse.

-C'est Kakuzu. m'annonce Junoen soupirant.

-J'ai pas envi d'acheter d'autres bandages alors tu te tiens tranquille. me grogne Kakuzu en lâchant mes bras.

-Quand je pourrais l'enlever alors? demandais-je peneaude.

-Dans quelques heures dès que ça aura un peu refermer. Kakuzu t'a fait des points de sutures. m'informe mon amie d'une voix triste.

-Merci Kakuzu. J'ai crue que cet ours allait m'arracher la tête. Une chance que ce n'est pas arriver je suis pas immortelle comme Hidan. lançais-je soulagée.

Plusieurs se mettent à rire et j'entends, celui qui devait être Hidan, grogner des injures.

-Non...Je voulais pas être méchante. Ça doit être cool de perdre la tête sans mourrir...euh..se faire couper la tête je veux dire parce que moi-même j'ai pas toute ma tête et je vis encore. dis-je à moi-même.

J'ai vraiment mal à la tête à cause de...

-Et l'ours il est où? demandais-je à Juno inquiète.

-Deidara s'en est occuper. me dit-elle.

-Il l'a fait exploser?...Dis-moi qu'il l'a pas fait exploser. lançais-je paniquée.

-Mais non. L'ours s'est enfuit. Ne t'inquiète pas. me dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les explosions? me demande Deidara en s'asseoyant à ma gauche.

-Oh non...J'adore les feux d'artifices, mais c'est qu'un animal ne mérite pas d'exploser alors qu'il ne fait qu'agir comme il est supposé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'aurais du regarder autour de moi. dis-je en soupirant.

-Au moins tu es encore en vie et c'est ce qui compte. lance Juno en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Ouais et j'ai un gros mal de tête pour me prouver que je l'ai encore sur les épaule et en plus le lapin est encore en vie je crois...dis-je en soupirant.

-Bien sur qu'il est encore vivant. lance Juno en ricannant.

Je sens la fatigue m'envahir petit à petit et je m'endors dans les bras de Juno.

À mon réveil Je sens qu'on me déplace lentement. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je vis le manteau noir aux nuages rouge de Tobi qui marche derrière la personne qui me transporte. Je me recule et je fais face à celui-ci. Kakuzu me fixe de ses yeux vert froid.

-Merci de m'avoir porter. Maintenant je peux le faire seule. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Vaux mieux pas le sol est couvert de roches pointues. retorque t-il.

Je vis à côté de lui Hidan me regarder avec un air pervers. À côté d'Hidans se trouve Kisame qui porte Juno qui semble encore en train de dormir.


	2. Pouvoirs et Joie Immense

_Je vis à côté de lui Hidan me regarder avec un air pervers. À côté d'Hidans se trouve Kisame qui porte Juno qui semble encore en train de dormir._

Je vis Pein apparaître à la droite de Kakuzu. Le chef à la figure trouée m'offre un minuscule sourire en coin.

-Hier Juno nous a tout expliquer, que vous venez d'un autre monde, que vous viviez dans un laboratoire à cause que vous avez des pouvoirs, mais elle s'est endormie avant de me dire quel genre de pouvoir vous avez. Si vos pouvoirs sont puissant vous pourrez nous être utile. Peux-tu m'en parler Mahiko? me demande t-il d'une voix douce.

-Moi j'utilise la télékinésie et Juno est une femme-feu, ou comme les scienfitiques avait l'habitude de la nommer : Le diable. dis-je en souriant à Pein.

Mon attention fut captée par un beau papillon bleu qui vole au dessus de moi.

-À quel point ton pouvoir est-il puissant? me demande t-il.

-Classe 5. Dangereux pour la société, je suis supposée être enfermer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. dis-je avec tristesse en repensant au jour où j'ai été enfermer dans le laboratoire.

À cause du mauvais souvenir j'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Kakuzu.

-Mahiko veut un bonbon? me demande la voix de Tobi toute proche.

Je me redresse d'un coup avec un grand sourire. Je vois un suçon à quelques centimètres de mes yeux.

-C'est pour moi? demandais-je pleine d'espoir et heureuse comme un enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'on l'emmenait à Disney World.

-Tobi a pleins de bonbons, Juno a dit que tu adorais les suçons et les sucettes. Tobi va partager ses bonbons avec Mahiko parce que Tobi est un gentil garçon. lance t-il en posant le suçon orange dans ma main.

-Merci Tobi! Je t'aime encore plus maintenant. lui dis-je en retirant l'emballage du suçon.

Je le mets dans ma bouche et je regarde Tobi courrir partout comme un fou en chantant: Mahiko aime Tobi, Mahiko aime Tobi! Les chants du Shibobi réveillèrent Juno dont le regard se pose automatiquement sur moi.

-Salut Juno! Tu as bien dormit? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Oui. Tu as mal à la joue? me demande t-elle avec tristesse.

Je pose le bout de mes doigts sur la blessure et je ressens une douleur atroce.

-Aïe! marmonais-je en retirant ma main de sur ma joue.

La douleur disparut aussitôt et je suce mon suçon en regardant le bras de Kakuzu qui serre ma taille. Je m'amuse à faire des dessins avec ses cicatrices et je sens qu'il frissone légèrement.

-J'aimerais que vous me fassiez des démonstrations afin d'avoir une idée plus claire sur vos pouvoirs. lance Pein d'une voix douce.

-D'accord. Quand tu veux. lance Juno défesant des bras de Kisame.

Elle pose les pieds au sol et elle se rapproche de moi.

-Lâche-là. ordonne t-elle à Kakuzu d'un ton aggressif.

Kakuzu ignore son ordre et regarde Juno avec un air assassin. Je les regarde sans vraiment comprendre leur attitude. Pein pose son regard sur Kakuzu et lui dit de me lâcher. Il obéit et Juno me prend par la main.

-Faites-là maintenant. lance Pein.

Aussitôt j'utilise mon pouvoir et le soulève de terre, lui puis tout les membres de l'Akatsuki. Après quelques secondes je les repose au sol avec un air amusé. Pein quant à lui, il semble ravi. Les autres membres semblent étonnés. Puis, Juno lâche ma main et tout son corps s'enflamme. Elle fabrique une géante boule de feu et la jette sur des arbres qui prirent automatiquement feu et la seconde d'après les arbres s'éffondre en cendre. J'applaudis mon amie en sautillant.

-J'ai toujours voulu te voir faire ça! Encore! lui dis-je toute excitée.

Des sourires amusés apparurent sur tout les visages des membres de l'organisation, tous sauf un. Vous l'aurez deviner bien sure et c'est mon Itachi. J'aime tout les membres de l'Akatsuki, mais mon préféré c'est lui: Monsieur Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Sourire. Je croise son regard et embarassée je détourne le regard. Par chance Tobi vint me changer les idées en me serrant dans ses bras. Puis, nous continuons à avancer.

-On va où? demandais-je à Pein qui regardait Konan avec tendresse.

-À notre QG. me dit-il en me regardant avec amusement.

-Ahhhhh! Vous avez une cachette! Vous devriez pas nous couvrir les yeux avec des bandeaux dans ce cas? demandais-je curieuse et effrayée à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose sur mes yeux.

-Mais non vous faites partit de l'Akatsuki maintenant. lance Pein avec un ton doux comme celui de mon père.

-Pour de vrai! s'exclame Juno surprise et joyeuse.

-Oui. répond Pein amusé par la réaction de Juno.

Au mot ''oui'' Je donne un câlin à Pein tellement j'étais heureuse. Je sens Pein se raidir par la surprise de mon geste, mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je m'en foutais. Puis je donne un câlin à Konan. Cette dernière semble bien m'aimer ce qui me fit plaisir. Je serre ensuite Kakuzu dans mes bras et ce dernier semble ne pas savoir comment réagir, donc il reste immobile. Puis, je passe à Hidan qui ne se gêne pas pour me serrer contre lui et respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux. Lorsque je donne mon câlin à Kisame ce dernier ricanne d'amusement et m'ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux. Des mèches brunes sur mon visage et je les remets en place avant de donner un câlin à mon Itachi. Ce dernier caresse légèrement et subtilement mon dos et aux bout de 15 longues secondes je le relâche même si je n'en avais pas envie. Ensuite, se fut le tour de Sasori qui me serre légèrement dans ses bras et après je serre Deidara avant d'admirer ses étranges paumes de mains. Je serre ensuite Tobi qui me serre avec force dans ses bras. Le dernier fut Zetsu. Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête face à lui.

-Tu promets que tu vas pas me manger? lui demandais-je inquiète.

La partie noire de Zetsu rit d'un ton sinistre tandis que la partie blanche me sourit d'un air doux et gentil.

-Tu as ma parole. me dit Zetsu blanc d'une voix douce.

-Et toi? demandais en me tournant vers la partie noire.

Ce dernier ricanne légèrement.

-Même si tu as l'air délicieuse je ne pourrais me soustraire à manger une si adorable jeune fille. Tu as ma parole également. lance t-il d'un ton légèrement rassurant.

Je soupire de soulagement et je serre le corps bicolore contre moi pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je le lâche, je retourne auprès de Juno qui me souriait en me tendant la main. Je serre sa main dans la mienne


	3. Dispute et avenir glacé

_Lorsque je le lâche, je retourne auprès de Juno qui me souriait en me tendant la main. Je serre sa main dans la mienne._

-Mon estomac crit famine. marmone Juno d'un air calme.

-Je veux entendre! m'écriais-je en me penchant.

Je colle mon oreille à son ventre et j'entends des gargouillis. Je lâche un petit rire en croquant dans mon suçon d'un air baveur.

-Ta de la chance d'être adorable toi! me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant avec de sourire.

-Je sais tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. lui dis-je en souriant.

Juno me sourit et tourne son attention sur Pein.

-Hey Pein on pourrait pas arrêter pour manger? lui demande t-elle avant de soupirer.

Le rouquin interpellé se tourne vers elle avec un air moqueur.

-Dès qu'on arrive à Pays de la Terre et du Fer. Lance Pein avec un léger sourire en regardant nos tenues légertes.

-ON VA GELER! Crit Juno désespérée.

_Dans le Pays du Fer il y a de la neige. Juno et moi portons des shorts et des camisoles._

-J'ai déjà une vision de l'avenir. Marmonais-je.

-C'est quoi? me demande Juno avec intérêt.

-Enfermer dans des cubes de glaces et plusieurs millénaire plus tard on se fera dégelées comme dans les films à la TV, tu sais avec les hommes des cavernes? Lui dis-je avec un air paniquée.

-Ah comme dans le film California Man avec Brendan Fraser. lance t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air faussement amusé.

Tout à coup, Sasori attrape Juno par derrière et je l'entends lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Je vais te réchauffer quand on y sera. D'un ton sensuel.

Je vis Juno rougir comme une pivoine. _Elle est amoureuse de Sasori comme moi avec Itachi. Pourquoi elle rougit comme ça? C'est juste un service qu'il lui propose. À moins qu'elle aille déjà très chaud? _Sasori partit aussi vite qu'il était arriver. Soudain un bras entoure mes épaules et je tourne mon visage vers son propriétaire...Hidan.

-Tu sais mon corps est très chaud. Je vais m'occuper de toi. me dit-il d'un air charmeur.

Kakuzu l'attrape par la tête et l'envoit valser à plusieurs mètres derrière moi. Je regarde la scène sans comprendre pourquoi la Poupée Voodoo avait agit ainsi avec le Jashiniste.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu as dans la tête et oublit ça tout de suite Hidan. crache Kakuzu et Juno en coeur.

_Je savais pas que Juno et Kakuzu avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées! _Hidan et Kakuzu commencent à se lancer des insultes à n'en plus finir. Détestant les méchants mots je me bouche les oreilles et j'arrête d'avancer. Tout les autres s'arrêtent également et ils observent la dispute entre les deux ninjas. Très vite ça devient un combat très violent, mais à peine il avait commencé, je leur hurle d'arrêter en fermant les yeux. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je sanglote. Quelques secondes plus tard, Juno retire mes mains de sur mes oreilles.

-C'est fini. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Mahiko. Lance t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vis les 2 hommes me regarder l'un avec un regard honteux et triste tandis que l'autre me regarde avec plus d'envie en voyant mes larmes. (Pas difficile à deviner lequel)

-Si tu n'es pas capable de voir des combats tu seras encore moins capable d'y participer. me dit Pein.

-Non. C'est le fait qu'ils sont coéquipiers et qu'ils agissent ainsi. C'est ça qu'elle n'est pas capable de voir. l'informe Juno en me serrant contre elle.

J'arrête de pleurer et Juno me lâche. Je m'approche des 2 immortels et les serrent en même temps dans mes bras.

-Arrêtez de vous faire mal. leur dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Lorsque je les relâche les 2 ninjas se lancent des regards pleins de sous-entendus, mais ne disent pas un mot.

-Je veux que ce soit Itachi. C'est le seul à qui je fais assez confiance pour s'occuper de Mahiko lorsqu'il fera froid. dit Juno à Pein.

-C'est une bonne idée Pein. lance Konan pour soutenir mon amie.

En entendant cela mon humeur triste se transforme en joie intense.

-Moi aussi je suis pour. dis-je en souriant comme Charlie quand il visitait la chocolaterie.

Pein me sourit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Itachi.

-Tu t'occuperas d'elle. lui dit-il.

Itachi hoche la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je sens que la chaleur embiante augmente. Je détourne le regard embarassée qu'il m'ait vu si heureuse de vouloir que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi lorsqu'il fera froid. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, nos estomacs grognaient comme des lions enragés et en plus mes jambes semblent se transformer en guimauve.

-Miam...de la guimauve. pensais-je à voix haute.

Je me rends pas compte que j'avais dit ça à voix haute et que j'étais passer au mode tortue. Mes jambes semblaient ne plus être capable d'avancer. Kisame se rapproche de moi.

-Je vais te porter. Tu as l'air épuisée Koneko(Chaton en japonais). Dit-il d'un ton amusé en me soulevant.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa grande taille et j'étais assise sur son avant-bras. J'étais si épuisée que je m'endors ainsi.


	4. Faim de Loup et bataille de fou

_J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa grande taille et j'étais assise sur son avant-bras. J'étais si épuisée que je m'endors ainsi._

Je fus réveillée par un courant d'air glacial qui me happe le dos. J'ouvre les yeux et je vis que le paysage avait complètement changer. Ce n'étais plus des arbres, mais une ville avec des grands immeubles, des mouettes et des gens partout. Je vis que les membres de mon organisation préférée avaient enlevés leurs manteaux noirs à nuages rouges.

-On va aller manger et on continut notre chemin. Ne vous faites pas remarquer. Pas de dispute et pas de bagares. lance Pein alors qu'on s'arrête tous en face d'un restaurant de grillades. En voyant que j'étais réveillée, Kisame me dépose au sol et pour le remercier de m'avoir porter je lui donne un gros câlin.

-Merci Beaucoup. lui dis-je d'un air angélique.

Il me fit un sourire de requin..._C'est normale après tout il est à moitier requin_...et nous entrons dans le restaurant. Je m'asseois à une table avec Tobi, Itachi, Kisame et Zetsu. Juno quant à elle prend place à côté de Sasori face à eux se trouve Konan et Pein. À une autre table, Kakuzu est assit face à Hidan et Deidara à côté de ce dernier. Assise entre Tobi et Itachi, je me sens bien et très reposer.

-Je trouve ça anormale. D'habitude on nous attaque tous les jours, mais là c'est bizarre. Aucune attaque depuis qu'on ta rencontrer Juno et toi. lance Kisame d'un air penseur.

-Peux-être qu'ils tentent de s'informer avant d'attaquer afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Réplique Zetsu Blanc avec calme presque sage.

-Surement. C'est possible. Tu en penses quoi? dit Kisame à Itachi.

-C'est très possible. répond doucement l'Uchiwa à ma droite.

Je regarde Tobi glisser quelques morceaux de viande sous son masque afin de manger.

-Ils ont peux-être peur. De toute façon tout le monde à peur de vous ici. Maintenant vous avez deux monstres de plus à vos côtés. Deux monstres qu'ils ne connaissent pas et dans notre monde tout le monde avait peur des gens comme Juno et moi. dis-je en souriant d'amusement.

-Toi un monstre! Tu ressembles plus à un petit ange. Un Koneko qui croit être un tigre. lance Kisame d'un ton moqueur en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Je ris d'amusement et je commence à manger. Je me rends compte à quel point j'étais affamée. Pendant qu'on mangeait Tobi me parlait de fleurs. Des Roses, des Tulipes, des Marguerites, des Lys, etc. Après 5 ans dans le laboratoire la seule chose que j'avais vue c'étais des fleurs en plastique. Il me décrivait leurs couleurs, leurs formes et leurs odeurs. C'étais comme partir dans un monde magique avec pleins de fleurs.

-Un jour on ira au Pays des Fleurs et je vais te les montrer. finit Tobi en soupirant d'un ton excité.

Dès que nous eûmes fini de manger, nous partons de la ville. Voir autant de monde m'était étrange, mais dès qu'on sort de la ville ce sentiment me quitte. Maintenant le paysage était faites de montagnes de pierres. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, le soleil était sur le bord de se coucher et on pouvait déjà voir la lune. Je marche avec Juno en arrière des autres. Bref on trainait un peu, mais sans nous distancer.

-J'ai beaucoup parler avec Sasori et il me plait beaucoup. Je crois que je lui plais. Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher entre nous deux? me demande t-elle à voix basse.

-Si vous vous aimez je vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. répondis-je en souriant d'un air joyeux.

Juno me sourit et regarde l'homme...ou plutôt la marionette de ses rêves d'un air rêveur. Elle soupire et se tourne vers moi.

-Ça te dérange si je vais lui parler? me demande t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Pas de problême. Je suis assez grande pour marcher seule. lui dis-je d'un air amusée.

Elle caresse ma joue gauche avant de partir. Je commence à gambader tout en tournant. Le vent se lève pour gâcher mon plaisir et un froid intense m'envahit. Je lève les yeux et vis un kunaï volé dans ma direction. Avec mon pouvoir j'arrête l'arme et la renvoit à son propriétaire qui pousse un hurlement. Ayant vu ce qui s'était passé Kakuzu se dirige dans la direction de la source du hurlement et la trouve. Il revient avec un homme portant un bandeau du village d'Iwa en le traînant par les cheveux. Il avait un kunaï planté dans l'épaule droite. Le ninja étranger tente de s'enfuir, mais Kakuzu le tenait fermement.

-Tu voulais la tuer? C'est l'ordre qu'on t'a donné? lui demande la Poupée Voodoo en tremblant de rage.

-Recueillir des informations sur ces deux filles. C'étais ça ma mission. Gémit le shinobi en tremblant de peur.

-En lui lançant un kunaï. lance Pein lui aussi en colère.

Tout le monde se place autour de lui.

-Tu vas subir le châtiment divin. lance Hidan amusé et léchant le sang du shinobi.

Le Jashiniste dessine son symbole sur le sol avec son propre sang et sa peau devient noir avec des marques blanche semblable à des os. Bref comme on pouvait voir dans le manga.

-Ah non pas question ça va prendre une éternité ton rituel! lance Kakuzu avant de briser le cou du shinobi.

-Hey! Tu fais chi(il regarde dans ma direction)...Arg! lance t-il avant de continuer à marcher en grognant des injures.

Je m'approche du cadavre et lui dérobe son bandeau frontal. J'adore les bandeaux frontaux. _Je pourrais commencée une collection et plus tard j'en porterais un comme ça je serais un ninja moi aussi!_ Nous continuons notre chemin comme si de rien n'était et puisqu'il commençait à faire froid Itachi s'approche de moi. Je le regarde détacher son manteau à la moitier et sans prévenir il me prend dans ses bras comme Kisame me tenait plus tôt. Ensuite il demande à Kisame de reboutonner le manteau et je dus me coller sur Itachi pour que le manteau ferme. J'étais si heureuse que si la fin du monde arrivait je m'en préoccuperais pas. Son odeur était merveilleuse. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour décrire son odeur. En regardant derrière Itachi je vis que Sasori avait fait pareille avec Juno, mais je ne peux voir le visage de mon amie, car elle me tourne le dos.

-Tu portes du parfum?lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'un ton enfantin.

-Hn. fut son unique réponse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-J'espère que tu vas te dégêner sinon nos conversations vont être très courte. J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître. lui murmurais-je à l'oreille avec amusement.

Itachi soupire silencieusement et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je me blottie moi même un peu plus et je cache mon visage dans son cou. Je fais des dessins avec le bout de mes doigts sur son dos et je le sens frémir légèrement.

-Tu as froid? lui demandais-je inquiète de son frémissement.

-Non. murmure t-il à mon oreille.

-Ah d'accord. dis-je en continuant mes dessins.

Peu à peu le foird augmente, mais par chance Itachi et son manteau me gardait au chaud. Je lève le visage et je vis que le paysage était blanc de neige. La neige tombait du ciel, s'amassait au sol ainsi qu'aux sapins. Ce spectacle m'émerveille et soudain une boule de neige heurte Deidara en pleine figure. J'éclate de rire et le voyant poursuivre Tobi d'un air colérique. Tobi prend Kisame comme un bouclier et Deidara abandonne en me voyant le regarder en riant. Le blond me fit un clin d'oeil et commence à former une énorme balle de neige et il attend que Tobi sorte de sa cachette et dès que ce fus le cas Deidara lui lance la boule en plein sur le masque. Tobi avec la vue cachée se mit à courrir dans tout les sens et heurte violament un arbre ce qui fit rire tout le monde aux éclats. Sauf bien sur Itachi qui ne fit que ricanner à voix basse. Puis, Tobi se planque derrière moi alors que Deidara lançait une nouvelle balle de neige que j'arrête avant de l'envoyer derrière la tête de Kisame. L'homme-requin se tourne face à Deidara. Le blond reçut des balles de neige venant de Tobi et Kisame. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser et moi-même je participe avec l'aide de mon pouvoir. Ce fus une grande bataille de balles de neige, mais au bout d'un moment Kisame et Deidara s'arrête tout mouillé et ils retrouvent leurs sérieux. Tobi qui avait été malmener pendant toute la bataille en fut très heureux et se met à faire des anges dans la neige. Sasori et Juno semblait avoir une grande discution en regardant les alentour. Juno adore l'hiver, donc elle doit parler de son amour pour cette saison. Je me recolle mon visage au cou d'Itachi et j'écoute sa respiration. -Tu aimes les lapins? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander avec un air joyeux.

-J'aime les animaux. me répondit-il à voix basse d'un ton calme.

-Génial! On va bien s'entendre je crois. dis-je en mettant mon visage face au sien.

Je lui souris d'un air enfantin avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Il eut l'air surprit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver son air neutre. Je remets mon visage contre son cou en lui fesant des dessins dans le dos.

-On est enfin arriver. On gèle...arg!...P*tain de neige! lance Hidan visiblement encore énerver.

Je regarde derrière moi et je vis une sorte de grotte. _J'ai pas envie! Je veux pas me décoller de lui! _On entre dans la grotte et Pein ouvre un passage secret.

-Bienvenue au QG vous deux. nous dit Pein.


	5. L'être détesté et phobies

_-Bienvenue au QG vous deux. nous dit Pein._

Je regarde tout autour de moi, le passage est éclairé par des lanternes au plafond et il semble ne pas avoir de fin ce tunnel.

-Sasori tu ne t'éloigneras pas de Juno tant qu'elle ne connaîtra pas par coeur le plan de notre QG. Itachi tu fais de même avec Mahiko. Si vous vous perdez ça peu prendre des semaines avant qu'on vous retrouve. Bien allons vous présentez aux autres membres. lance Pein.

Je regarde Itachi avec un sourire amusé. _Je n'ai pas le sens de l'oreintation, mais le sens de la désorientation extrême. Parfois je pense que le personnage de Zoro dans One Piece a été copier sur moi, sauf que je me bats pas avec des épées et que j'ai pas les cheveux verts...de plus je suis une fille. Alors je peux dire que c'est seulement notre manque de sens de l'oreintation qui est pareille..._

-Les autres membres? demande Juno à voix haute.

-Vous n'êtes pas au complet? demandais-je surprise.

-Non. réponds simplement Pein.

Itachi me serre contre lui ce qui me fit sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse que je me croyais au Paradis. Juno demanda à marcher alors, Sasori l'a fit sortir de son manteau et elle marche aux côtés du marionnetiste. Au bout d'un moment on entend des voix étouffées. Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande porte et derrière celle-ci se trouve les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Pein l'ouvre et je vis assit à une longue table: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Jûgo, Suigetsu et...Sasuke. _Hein? Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ce gros nul!?_

-Toi?! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? demande Juno comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

_Elle est vraiment télépathe alors! Pourquoi ne me l'a t-elle jamais dit?_

-C'est qui ça? demande Suigetsu en regardant d'abord Juno puis moi.

-Nos nouvelles recrues. répond Pein avant de se tourner vers Juno qui regardant Sasuke avec dégoût.

_Elle le déteste au moins autant que moi. Comment réagirait Itachi si on tuait son petit frère? Tout n'est pas comme dans le manga! Je ne comprend plus rien._

-Encore des boulets. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à nos fins si tu ajoutes toujours des déchets à cette organisation. lance Sasuke en regardant Juno dans les yeux tout en s'adressant à Pein.

-Toi...Tu vas voir...crache Juno avant de se transformer en vrai torche humaine avec un visage coléreux.

Elle lance une énorme balsamine de feu sur Sasuke qui les évita difficilement. Je souris en voyant Sasuke avoir de la difficulté. Les autres observent le combat qui débutait d'un air très intéressé. Par mon plus grand bonheur Itachi semble bien aimé de voir ce que je vois, car il a un minuscule sourire en coin. Puis, Sasuke fut touché au bras gauche par l'attaque de Juno.

-Ça suffit. crache Pein très énervé.

Juno s'arrête contre son gré et son corps redevient normal.

-Hey un vrai petit dragon ça. lance Sasori en regardant Juno d'un air amusé.

Mon amie rougit légèrement et Kisame s'approche d'elle.

-Bien joué Ryuu. lui dit-il en lui tendant le poing.

Elle frappe son poing avec le sien avec un sourire fière alors que Karin soignait Sasuke.

-Je vous présente Juno et Mahiko, lance Pein en nous désignant chacune du doigt, Elles ont des pouvoirs hors du commun. Elles sont pas faible contrairement à ce que certains pensent, donc si vous voulez rester en vie respectez-les autant que les autres.

Il eut un grand silence et nous allons nous asseoir. Par mon plus grand bonheur Itachi ne m'a toujours pas relâchée et je fus assise sur lui, mais par malheur il était assit à la gauche d'Orochimaru. Les discutions commencent, mais je ne m'en mêle pas. Je préfère faire des trèsses dans la queue de cheval d'Itachi avec mes mains. Je sens d'ailleurs son regard sur moi alors que Kisame menait une conversation unidirectionnelle avec mon Itachi. Je sens également le regard maléfique d'Orochimaru sur moi se qui me fesait légèrement trembler.

-Alors ma petite c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi? me demande le Sannin d'une voix très douce.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil avec inquiètude, mais je décide de montrer mon pouvoir afin que personne n'ait à me reposer cette question. Avec ma pensée je soulève la table à plus de 2 mètres au dessus du sol avant de la reposer doucement au sol.

-Très intéressant. lance Orochimaru d'un air à faire frissonner un mort.

Je détourne rapidement le regard et je tombe sur le visage de Sasuke qui me regardait avec un grand intérêt. Aussitôt le cadet de mon Uchiwa se lève et s'approche de moi. Il se place derrière la chaise d'Itachi et semble ignorer la présence de son aîné.

-Salut toi. me lance t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

-Toi dégage. J'taime pas! lançais-je d'une voix froide et enfantine.

Une grande partie des membres de l'Akatsuki semblent heureux que j'ai envoyé balader Sasuke ''le tombeur''. _Moi j'ai déjà l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un idiot comme lui. J'aime pas sa face de grosse limace pleine de fierté et d'orgueil! _

-Bien dit Mahi! lance Juno en riant.

Sasuke quitte la pièce d'un air frustré et je ris à mon tour amusé de le voir dans tout cet état.

-Bon, il se fait tard. Itachi, Sasori emmenez-les dans des chambres libres. Bonne nuit tout le monde. lance Pein en nous regardant un après l'autres.

Itachi se lève et me garde dans ses bras. _C'est définitivement un rêve! Le lapin d'hier n'est pas mort, je fait partie de l'Akatsuki et...Itachi semble m'apprécier! _Il m'emmène en silence dans un couloir situé en bas d'un escalier qui descend. Il se rend au bout du couloir et mon Uchiwa me dépose au sol devant une porte. Sasori arrive main dans la main de Juno. Cette dernière me fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'Itachi ouvre la porte. À l'intérieur de la pièce il y a un lit simple, une table de chevet et une autre porte menant à une salle de bain personnelle. _Lit simple...lit simple...ça...ça veut dire que je vais dormir toute seule...toute seule dans le noir._ Mes peurs me tordent le ventre, ma poitrine se compresse et je tremble légèrement. _Je suis achluophobe(la Phobie de l'obscurité) et Erémitophobe(la phobie de la solitude). _

-Non Itachi. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. lance Juno qui savait exactement comment je réagis face à mes phobies.

L'interpelé se tourne vers elle d'un air...neutre(après tout c'est Itachi).

-Elle a la phobie du noir et de la solitude. Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule dans le noir. lui explique Juno en me regardant.

-Hn. lance t-il en me tendant la main.

Je mets ma main dans la sienne et Juno s'approche de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit. On se voit demain matin. lance mon amie en me relâchant.

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et je pars avec Itachi. Mes peurs me quittent et je retrouve ma bonne humeur, même si la fatigue comme à être presque insoutenable. Il me fit entré dans sa chambre. Lit double, murs noirs, tables de chevets, une grande penderie ainsi qu'une salle de bain intégrée. Je me dirige vers le lit et j'allais me coucher, mais Itachi m'attrape doucement le bras gauche. Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain et pointe la douche du menton.

-D'accord je vais prendre une douche, mais toi tu me passes des vêtements de rechange. lui dis-je d'un air angélique en rougissant légèrement.

Il retourne dans la chambre et j'enlève ma camisole ainsi que mes shorts. Au retour d'Itachi, ce dernier se fige et me regarde alors, que je suis seulement habillée d'une culotte. Après quelques secondes il détourne le regard honteux. Il semble ne plus me cacher ses émotions...moins qu'avant en tout cas. Il me tend un t-shirt noir et un boxer noir. Je les prends et il sort de la salle de bain. Il allait fermer la porte et la panique me reprend.

-Non, s'il-te-plait ne ferme pas la porte. lui dis-je effrayée.

Il laisse, donc la porte entrouverte et j'enlève le dernier vêtement qui couvrait mon corps avant d'entrée dans la cabine de la douche.


	6. Surprise et Colère

_Il laisse, donc la porte entrouverte et j'enlève le dernier vêtement qui couvrait mon corps avant d'entrée dans la cabine de la douche._

Après m'être laver je mets les vêtements prêté par Itachi. L'odeur de l'Uchiwa imprègnait les tissus noirs...un parfum qui me rendait encore plus joyeuse que je le suis ce qui semble presque impossible. Je me brosse les cheveux avec sa brosse à lui et ensuite je lève les yeux vers le mirroir. Je vis pour la première fois ma cicatrice. Située presqu'à l'extrémité de mon oeil et elle partait de la paupière inférieur jusqu'au milieu de ma joue. On pourrait croire que c'est le parcour d'une larme. _Magnifique...Je suis comme Harry Potter! Sauf que moi ma cicatrice va être encore plus cool. La cicatrice de la larme éternelle...Joli nom XD._ Mes yeux bleu-mauve pétillent de joie et je m'empare de la brosse à dent d'Itachi. Je me brosse les dents avec lenteur et lorsque j'eus fini j'hûme encore une fois l'odeur du chandail en commençant à sautiller sur place tellement j'étais heureuse. Ce que je n'avais pas prévue c'est la minuscule flaque d'eau sous mes pieds. Je glisse et tombe sur les fesses violament.

-Aïe! m'écriais-je avec une apparente douleur dans la voix.

Itachi entre dans la salle de bain et en me voyant par terre il eut un minuscule...rikiki sourire en coin qui dura une fraction de seconde. Il m'aide à me relever et il retire son manteau. Je pus voir son torse musclé sous son chandail résillé. 6 pack, pas de poil et une peau blanche comme la neige. Je reste planté là à le regarder se déshabiller. Il se tourne vers moi au moment où il doit retiré son pantalon. Je le regarde en souriant et d'un signe de tête il me fit signe de sortir. Je sors en gambadant et vais me coucher sur son lit. Les couvertures, les oreillers, bref tout avait la même odeur que les vêtements d'Itachi. _Je ne peux pas décrire une odeur aussi merveilleuse...un peu floral et fruité, mais déterminer le fruit et la fleur m'est impossble. C'est surement à cause que j'ai jamais senti de fleur quand j'étais au laboratoire...et que les seuls fruits qu'on mangeait était en compotte. Beurk j'ai toujours détestée les compottes! _J'entends Itachi entrer dans la douche et presqu'une minute plus tard quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et cours ouvrir pour faire face à Hidan qui m'adresse un grand sourire.

-Itachi est parti dans la douche? me demande t-il d'un air amusé.

-Oui, pourquoi tu veux lui parler? Je peux aller le chercher si tu veux? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Non, c'est toi que je suis venu chercher. me répondit-il d'un air plein de sous-entendu que je ne comprenais pas.

-Pourquoi moi? demandais-je confuse.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, mais je pourrais seulement te l'a donner si tu viens avec moi sans faire de bruit. lance t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

-Mais Itachi va me chercher si je ne suis pas là quand il sortira. Je vais aller le prévenir. lui dis-je.

-Tu seras revenue avant qu'il sort de la douche. Ce sera notre petit secret. lance Hidan avec un sourire et une voix douce.

-D'accord. répondis-je en mettant ma main dans la sienne.

Nous partons en silence de la chambre d'Itachi pour se rendre dans une autre chambre. Hidan referme la porte et j'adimre le décor de la chambre. Le symbol de Jashin était partout.

-C'est ta chambre ça c'est sur et sans aucun doute...Dit à quoi il ressemble Jashin? lui demandais-je en me tournant face à lui.

Il était nu et j'eus la surprise de ma vie. _C'est quoi ce truc qui pendouille entre ses cuisses? Il est anormal, lui ça c'est bien un membre de l'Akatsuki!_

-C'est quoi ça? lui demandais-je en pointant le truc.

-C'est ta surprise. Un gros suçon. Tout les hommes en ont à cet endroit et j'ai décidé que tu pourrais y goûté. lance t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Lorsqu'il fut à ma portée je m'empare du suçon et l'examine. Il était très dure et très doux. Hidan poussait des gémissements à chaque fois que je le touchais.

-Ça te fait mal? lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Met toi à genoux et met-le dans ta bouche. Sinon je vais beaucoup souffrir. me dit-il avec amusement.

Voulant épargner à Hidan de souffrir je fis ce qu'il me dit. Le suçon ne goûte pas comme ceux que je mange naturellement. Hidan gémissait de plus en plus. _Il semble beaucoup souffrir, je devrais terminer ce suçon au plus vite sinon il va avoir mal pendant un long moment. _Alors je plante mes dents dedans ce qui provoque un hurlement de douleur à Hidan. Effrayée j'arrête tout de suite et je vais me refugier dans un coin.

-P*tain, mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris!? finit-il par dire visiblement en colère.

Soudain, Sasori et Juno entre dans la chambre d'Hidan, et regarde ce dernier. Leurs regard se pose ensuite sur moi et ils semblent comprendre en une seconde ce qui venait de se passer.

-Toi tu es mort! Grogne Juno en s'enflammant.

-Essaie pour voir. lance Hidan d'un ton colérique.

Kisame arrive en compagnie d'Itachi. Sasori leur explique la situation et Kisame s'énerve automatiquement. Itachi lui s'approche de moi et me soulève dans ses bras alors que Juno saute à la gorge d'Hidan telle une lionne. Puis, Kakuzu arrive à son tour et Sasori lui explique tout. Une pulsion meurtière l'envahit et il attaque Hidan avec Juno et Kisame, alors qu'Itachi me rammène dans sa chambre. En y arrivant il me dépose devant la salle de bain.

-Brosse toi les dents et rince ta bouche. m'ordonne t-il d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait sa colère.

J'obéis en silence. _Tout ça est de ma faute. J'ai fait quelque chose de très mal, car Itachi st en colère contre moi. Pourquoi tout le monde s'est mit en colère contre Hidan, mais qu'Itachi est en colère contre moi? _Lorsque j'eus fini de faire ce qu'il m'a dit de faire je retourne dans la chambre et je le vis assit sur son lit. Il serrait les poings très fort, si fort que je pouvais voir ses os qui menaçait de transpercés la peau de ses mains. Je m'approche tranquilement de lui, mais il ne me regarde même pas. _J'ai fait quelque chose de très mal. Je dois m'excuser. _

-Je suis désolée. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait mal à Hidan...J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes...j'ai fait une erreur et maintenant Hidan est blessé par ma faute. bulbutais-je en me couchant sur la lit à l'opposé de lui.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je sanglotais en silence.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mahiko. Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Hidan a mérité ce que tu lui as fait, c'est lui qui a fait quelque chose de mal. Tout ça est de sa faute et non la tienne. me dit Itachi en se couchant en cuillère avec moi.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi alors? lui demandais-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi que je le suis. C'est contre Hidan. J'aurais bien participer avec les 3 autres, mais...j'ai préféré m'occuper de toi avant. Ce qu'Hidan ta fait faire...ça tu ne peux le faire qu'à une personne très particulière. Quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup. Demain on va tout t'expliquer ce que tu dois savoir à ce sujet, mais pour l'instant dors. Lance t-il en nous abrillant de sa couverture.

Je me tourne face à lui avec un sourire heureux.

-Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi. lui dis-je avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Je vis ses joues devenirent légèrement roses, je lui adresse un sourire fatigué et je me blottis contre lui avant de finalement m'endormir dans ses bras.


	7. Le jeu de la Fourchette

_Je vis ses joues devenirent légèrement roses, je lui adresse un sourire fatigué et je me blottis contre lui avant de finalement m'endormir dans ses bras._

À mon réveille j'étais couchée sur Itachi entre ses jambes. Ce dernier me regarde avec calme et...douceur.

-Bon matin! lui dis-je joyeusement en lui donnant un câlin.

Il se redresse sans dire un mot, mais me tient contre lui. Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras et sort de la chambre.

-On va où? lui demandais-je curieusement.

-Déjeuner. dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Génial! J'ai très faim! dis-je en m'étirant.

Lorsqu'on entre dans la salle à manger, il me dépose par terre et je vais m'asseoir auprès de Juno qui me regarde avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-Ça va? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Tu dois être traumatisée à cause de ce qui s'est passer hier. lance mon amie en me serrant dans ses bras.

_Traumatisée?...Hein?..._

-Pourquoi je serais traumatisée? lui demandais-je d'un air perdu lorsqu'elle me relâche.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'un air désespéré.

-Au moins tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui compte! Allez mange sinon ça va refroidir. lance t-elle avant d'attaquer son déjeuner.

Je hoche la tête en souriant et dès que mon regard tombe sur mon assiète _?.?' C'est quoi ça? _Il y a un oeuf mirroir, une toast et une sorte de purée grisâtre qui dégage une drôle d'odeur. Je me penche vers Juno et lui souffle à l'oreille:

-C'est quoi ce truc gris?

Elle se tourne vers moi et en voyant mon visage...elle commence à rire. Un vrai fou rire. _?.?' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? _Au bout d'un moment Juno arrête de rire et essuit les larmes aux bord de ses yeux.

-C'est du thon Mahiko. m'informe t-elle en souriant d'amusement.

_Thon?...Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais rien que le nom de ce truc me donne l'impression que ça la un goût affreux. _Je me tourne vers mon voisin de droite, Itachi.

-Dit tu le veux? lui demandais-je en pointant du doigt la chose grisâtre dans mon assiète.

Sans dire un mot il prend mon assiète, fit glisser la boue motonneuse dans son assiète avant de reposer la mienne face à moi. Je commence à manger et Sasuke entre dans la salle à manger pour aller s'asseoir en face de moi. Il m'offre un sourire en coin et en réponse je lui tire la langue.

-Tu veux que je te coupe cette jolie langue? me demande t-il d'un ton froid.

-Et toi tu veux que je te coupe ton suçon? répliquais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Kisame et Juno éclate de rire, Itachi, Kakuzu et Sasori quant à eux...ils se contentent de sourire. _Je ne vois pas le sourire da la poupée voodoo à cuase de son masque, mais dans ses yeux ça se voit qu'il sourit, car ses yeux sourient. _Les autres ne semblent pas trop comprendre à part Pein qui se contenta de lever un sourcil. Je termine de manger et je faufile discrètement ma fourchette sous la table. Je me penche vers Juno et lui souffle à l'oreille:

-Regarde la fourchette. Je vais faire m'amuser avec Sasuke. d'un ton amusé.

Elle me regarde avec un air complice que personne ne remarque sauf moi. Je soulève ma fourchette avec mon pouvoir et je la dirige vers Sasuke. Je donne un coup de fourchette sur son genoux droit et le jeune Uchiwa sursaute de surprise. Je donne un second coup de fourchette et il lance un regarde perdu sous la table. Je cache la fourchette derrière sa jambe et Juno étouffe un rire. Troisième coup de fourchette.

-Mais qu'est-ce...lance Sasuke en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil sous la table.

Ne trouvant rien il recommence à manger et...cinquième coup de fourchette. Sasuke grogne d'énervement et se met à quattre patte sous la table. J'enfonce la fourchette dans sa fesse droite et BAM! Le jeune Uchiwa se frappe la tête sous la table en poussant un cri de douleur. Juno et moi étions plus capable de nous empêcher de rire, donc on se met à rire comme des vraies folles. En comprenant ce que j'avais fait, les autres membres se mettent à rire, sauf Pein qui soupire de désespoir et Itachi qui ne fait que sourire. Un vrai sourire! Lorsque je m'arrête de rire mon Uchiwa pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me souffle à l'oreille:

-Bien jouer.

Je lui adresse un sourire rayonnant alors que Sasuke se relève et retire la fourchette couverte de sang. Le jeune Uchiwa me lance un regard mauvais avant de quitter la salle à manger. Soudain, je remarque un détail qui m'a échapper. Hidan n'était pas là.

-Où est Hidan? demandais-je à Juno.

-Puni. Je vais te montrer, vient avec moi. lance t-elle en souriant tout en se levant.

Je me lève et Sasori également. D'ailleurs ce dernier nous guide jusqu'à la chambre d'Hidan, car nous ne connaissons pas encore le QG. En entrant dans la chambre du Jashiniste j'eus droite à tout un spectacle. Le corps d'Hidan était; déchiqueté, brulé, pleins d'ématomes et sans tête...Cette dernière était plantée au bout d'une pic.

-BANDE DE SALAUPS! ET SALES SALOPES! REMETTEZ MOI MA TÊTE TOUT DE SUITE! JE VAIS VOUS SACRIFIEZ À MON DIEU JASHIN! Hurlait-il comme un fou.

Sasori referme la porte, mais on l'entend encore nous hurler dessus à travers la porte.

-Après ce qu'il t'a fait on lui a donné une bonne correction. Pein a approuvé nos gestes en apprenant ce qui c'étais passé. m'explique Juno.

-Ohhhhh...d'accord. dis-je.

Je baisse les yeux et je vis...que Sasori et Juno se tenait par la main. Je souris et lorsque je me retourne, je vis Itachi. _Depuis quand il est là? Tant pis c'est pas important! Un câlin! _Je serre mon Uchiwa adoré dans mes bras et lui-même met ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Je peux avoir les explications que tu m'as parlé hier? lui demandais-je en me remémorant soudain ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je m'endorme.

Il hoche la tête et soudain je vis Kakuzu arrivé derrière Itachi. L'Uchiwa hoche la tête et se déplace.

-Je vais venir avec vous. lance Kakuzu en suivant Itachi et moi.

-D'accord. dis-je en prenant Kakuzu et Itachi par la main.

Nous retournons à la chambre d'Itachi et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. _Je vais apprendre des choses. J'aime apprendre! _Kakuzu penche la tête vers Itachi et ils eurent un court échange que je ne pus entendre. Lorsqu'ils se placent face à moi ils avaient l'air très déterminé, malgré qu'Itachi avait l'air légèrement énervé contre Kakuzu.

-Par où commencer. lance Kakuzu en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Est-ce que tout les hommes ont des suçons comme Hidan? demandais-je en regardant leurs entre-jambes à tour de rôle.


	8. Éducation et Test

_-Est-ce que tout les hommes ont des suçons comme Hidan? demandais-je en regardant leurs entre-jambes à tour de rôle._

Les 2 ninjas se regardent d'un air désespérés. Kakuzu se lance dans une longue explication sur les suçons. Il m'explique que tout les hommes en possèdent un et il m'explique à cause ça sert.

-Alors ça sert à avoir du plaisir...Ah je comprends tu peux jouer aux échecs avec. Ils sont très intelligent dans ce cas!. M'exclamais-je suprise.

Itachi eut un sourire amusé et Kakuzu soupire avant de ricanner.

-Bien...ça va être long. Tu sais comment on fait des bébés Mahi? me demande Kakuzu en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Oui...c'est la cigogne qui les dépose devant les maisons. répondis-je en souriant bêtement.

-Non...non...c'est pas tout à fait comme ça...Itachi fait lui une démonstration avec un genjutsu. lance Kakuzu à Itachi.

L'Uchiwa lance un regard froid à la poupée voodoo, avant de me regarder et de lancer une illusion sur moi. **Le décor de la chambre change et un autre lit apparait face à moi. Sur le lit il y a une femme et un homme. Tout les deux sont nus et l'homme est par dessus la femme. Je vis le suçon de l'homme qui entrait dans la grotte de la femme. Les deux poussaient des gémissements semblable à ceux d'Hidan quand j'ai mit son suçon dans ma bouche.**L'illusion s'arrête et je regarde les 2 hommes face à moi.

-C'est comme ça que les adultes s'amusent et font des enfants. me dit Kakuzu.

-Alors c'est un jeu. concluais-je d'un air enjoué.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ce jeu...tu ne peux pas y jouer avec n'importe qui. Seulement avec quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup c'est comme je t'ai dit hier. me dit Itachi avec sérieux en lançant des regards vers Kakuzu.

Tout les deux se lançaient des regards froids.

-Je vous aime tout les deux...donc est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux jouer avec vous? demandais-je en souriant.

-Euhhh...C'est mieux avec une seule personne, mais ce jeu peut se jouer à plusieurs. me répond Kakuzu.

-Ahhhh...d'accord. dis-je en commençant à enregistrer ses nouvelles informations.

-Et c'est mieux de faire le maximum pour connaître la personne avec qui tu veux jouer avant de jouer et ton partenaire doit lui aussi te connaître, mais par-dessus tout il doit t'aimer autant que toi tu l'aimes. me dit Itachi en regardant Kakuzu d'un air mauvais.

Je les regarde l'un et puis l'autre. Tout deux semble pas aimé l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous vous êtes chicanner? leurs demandais-je avec tristesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Mahiko. Tout va s'arranger. me dit Itachi en s'approchant de moi.

Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il me relâche, je vais serrée Kakuzu dans mes bras.

-Vous êtes mieux d'arranger ça. dis-je en relâchant Kakuzu

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre et entre dans la pièce. C'étais Orochimaru. Son regard maléfique tombe sur moi et je vais me cacher derrière Kakuzu qui était le plus près de moi.

-Début des tests pour les 2 nouvelles. annonce t-il d'une voix douce et mauvaise.

-D'accord on arrive. lance Kakuzu avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je serre sa taille avec mes jambes alors que son avant-bras me servait de siège. Mon porteur, Itachi et le Sannin sortent de la chambre pour s'avancer dans les couloirs tous identiques les uns aux autres.

-Pourquoi des tests? demandais-je à Kakuzu et Itachi confuse.

-On va évaluer ton pouvoir et voir si tu as besoin d'apprendre des techniques. répond Orochimaru d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'on arrive dans la salle d'entraînement Juno, Kisame et Sasori étaient déjà présent. Kakuzu me dépose au sol et je vais vers Juno d'un air pas très rassurer.

-Commençons par Mahiko. lance Orochimaru avec la même voix douce et mauvaise de tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde part dans les gradins sauf Juno qui tente de me rassurer, mais ça ne marche pas. Je sens qu'elle même elle a peur d'Orochimaru. Seul Kisame reste avec moi alors que les autres vont s'installer dans les gradins.

-Tient moi tête le plus longtemps possible sans te faire toucher. T'inquiète pas Kabuto n'est pas loin et je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal si je vois que tu ne peux plus te défendre ou si tu n'y arrives pas. Me dit Kisame d'un air calme et doux.

Il court vers moi et tente de me frapper, mais je fis une belle pirouette sur le côté et évite l'attaque. Je suis rapide et une bonne gymnaste en plus de mon pouvoir. Il me regarde en souriant et je lui fis une grimace amusante. Je m'amuse comme une folle, car chaque coup que Kisame essait contre moi ne me touche pas. Parfois j'utilise mon pouvoir, d'autres fois mes autres aptitudes. Ensuite il lance une attaque Suiton, mais je me protége en créant un grand mur télékinétique qui empêche son attaque de m'approcher.

-Na-na-na-na-nère! lui dis-je en repoussant son attaque contre lui-même.

Le combat se termine et je ris de la tête de Kisame...trempé jusqu'aux os. Ce dernier commence à me courrir après, mais je vais me cacher derrière Itachi et l'homme-requin s'arrête d'un coup. Je lui fis une grimace moqueuse et il m'offre un sourire amusé.

-Un jour je vais t'attrapper et je vais te le faire regretter. me dit-il d'un ton pas très sérieux.

-Oh j'ai peur! Avec Itachi et Kakuzu jamais tu y arriveras! rispostais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Ce fus le tour de Juno de combattre Kisame. D'ailleurs comme moi, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser très souvent son pouvoir, mais vers la fin du combat...Juno crée une géante boule de feu qui fait cramée deux des murs de la salle en plus du plancher. Elle l'a lance et Kisame évite la boule qui percute le sol qui se met à fondre comme du plastique, créant ainsi un grand trou dans le sol menant à l'étage du dessous qui était nul autre que le bain public des hommes du QG. On pouvait voir; Pein, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jûgo et Deidara tous nus. Ils cachent très vite leurs suçons avec une serviette.

-JUNO! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?! hurle Kisame surpris, un peu admiratif et paniqué du courroux des autres puisqu'il est le responsable des combats.

-Ça va coûté une fortune en matériel pour réparer ça. grogne Kakuzu pas très content.

Pein sautent, passe par le trou et attérit dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Oups...Désolée. lance Juno rouge comme un enfant qu'on aurait surprit en train de prendre sans permission un biscuit dans le pot de sucrerie.


	9. Trous au Sol et Trou dans le Coeur

_-Oups...Désolée. lance Juno rouge comme un enfant qu'on aurait surprit en train de prendre sans permission un biscuit dans le pot de sucrerie._

Pein regarde Kisame et Juno l'un après l'autres avec un air pas content du tout.

-Vous allez me réparer ça le plus vite possible. ordonne t-il d'un ton froid.

Juno et Kisame se soumettent à lui. La face de gauffre se tourne vers moi...ou plutôt Kakuzu.

-Donne-leur l'argent pour acheter le matériel. Ordonne t-il à la poupée voodoo.

Kakuzu fit ce que Pein vient de lui dire et Kisame fut forcé d'aller acheter les matériaux.

-Orochimaru...D'aprèes toi...ont-elles besoin d'apprendre des techniques...ou elles peuvent se débrouiller sans? demande Pein au Sannin.

-Pas obliger, mais elles devraient au moins connaître les basses. lance Orochimaru en s'approchant du chef.

Pein hoche la tête.

-Moi je veux tout apprendre! s'écria Juno surexcitée.

Pein ne la regarde même pas et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir il dit sans se retourner :

-Sasori tu t'occupes d'apprendre les bases à Juno. Pour Mahiko c'est Kakuzu et Itachi qui s'en chargeront. Pour finir Juno...tu n'utilise plus ton pouvoir de feu à l'intérieur du QG...sinon tu auras des conséquences. lance Pein d'un ton calme malgrer cette menace.

Au dîner, Juno n'osa pas parler, en plus Konan et Sasuke n'était pas là. _Pas amusant du tout. Je m'ennuie! Apprendre les bases...c'est quoi les bases...marcher sur les arbres, sur l'eau, multiclonage...ça l'air très difficile. Pas grave avec Itachi et Kakuzu comme professeurs tout va bien aller! _Pein nous informe que Konan est partie acheter des vêtements pour Juno et moi.Après le dîner, Juno, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi et moi retournons dans la salle d'entraînement ou Kisame était. Juno dût l'aider à reconstruire et même moi je les aide avec mon pouvoir.

-Tu n'es pas supposé les aider Mahi. Me dit Kakuzu en soupirant.

-On doit aider nos amis quand ils en ont besoin. Kisame et Juno sont mes amis alors je dois les aider. Si on s'y met tous...ça sera finit plus vite et Pein sera content. dis-je en souriant.

Sasori, Kakuzu et Itachi viennent nous aider. Lorsque tous fut finit l'enseignement des bases débutent. J'étais dans un coin avec Kakuzu et Itachi...tandis que Juno était avec Sasori à l'autre bout. Je n'arrive pas à mettre en pratique ce qu'ils m'expliquent, mais Juno contrairement à moi avait beaucoup de facilité.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas de chakra. lance Kakuzu à Itachi.

-De toute façon son pouvoir est très puissant. Elle n'a pas besoin d'apprendre les bases puisqu'elle sera avec moi. lance Itachi avec calme.

Kakuzu s'énerve et son poing devient très foncé. Il s'élance vers Itachi qui évite le poing qui frappa le sol. Ce dernier s'effondre autour de nous et on tombe dans le bain de l'étage du dessous. Kakuzu et Itachi eut étaient debout sur l'eau, mais moi j'ai tombé dans l'eau par chance je sais nager.

-Pein va pas être content. dis-je en sortant de l'eau.

-On vient de réparer le trou! s'exclame Kisame qui était dans le bain.

Il était nu et se lève, marche sur l'eau et s'approche des 2 autres debout sur l'eau. Son suçon bleu attire mon attention..._il est peux-être à la saveur de bleut? Mais non c'est un homme-requin, donc ça doit goûter le poisson. Pourtant il ne sent pas le poisson alors il ne doit pas goûter le poisson._

-Kisame tu pourrais au moins te couvrir devant Mahi. lance Itachi en me regardant.

L'hybride semble remarquer ma précense, prend sa serviette sur la tête et cache son suçon en mettant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Ses joues étaient légèrement mauve (bleu+rose=mauve).

-Kisame...hahaha tu deviens tout mauve! m'écriais-je en riant.

-Je crois que je vais allé m'habiller. lance t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Itachi s'approche de moi et me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Faudra aller te changer tu es toute mouillée. me dit-il en tendant la main.

-D'accord. dis-je en me levant.

Kakuzu semblait très concentrer sur le trous.

-Je vais le réparer avant que Pein le remarque. lance t-il à notre adresse.

-On se voit tout à l'heure Kaku! lui dis-je avant de sortir avec Itachi.

Nous allons dans la chambre d'Itachi et j'enlève mes vêtements. Alors qu'Itachi évitait de me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça chaque fois que j'enlève mes vêtements? lui demandais-je en me plaçant devant lui.

-C'est comme quand on joue au jeu qu'on t'a parlé plus tôt, mais seul une personne que tu aimes à le droit te voir ton corps. lance t-il en détournant le regard.

-Ahhhh, mais je t'aime beaucoup, donc ça me dérange pas. lui dis-je alors que je fouille dans sa commode pour trouver des vêtements.

Je finis par prendre une camisole et un autre boxer. Je m'habille en jetant des regards à Itachi qui me tourne le dos. _Je comprends pas, je l'aime et il fait comme si il n'avait pas le droit de me regarder. Il doit être gêné? Au début au laboratoire j'étais gênée que les scientifiques me voient nue et qu'il me touche. En plus ils n'avaient pas le droit parce que je les aimais pas..._Je hausse les épaules et lui donne un câlin par derrière.

-Je vous aime tous, mais toi je t'aime beaucoup. lui dis-je avant de le relâcher.

Pov normale

Juno était avec Sasori dans la chambre du marionnetiste. La jeune femme observait les marionnettes et soudain elle tombe face à un calendrier. Aujourd'hui c'est le 8 Juin, Donc demain c'est...

-L'anniversaire de Mahiko! dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle se tourne vers Sasori avec un sourire.

-Faux faire quelque chose! Vite on a pas beaucoup de temps. lance Juno en prenant Sasori par la main.

Juno informa Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Konan(qui venait de revenir), Pein, Kakuzu et puis elle va frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi pour voir si il était là. Ce fut Mahiko qui ouvre.

-Salut vous 2. lance t-elle en souriant d'un air joyeux.

_Juno: Elle est trop mignone quand elle est joyeuse!_

-On doit parler avec Itachi. lance Juno en souriant à son amie.

Ayant entendu qu'on le demandait l'Uchiwa sort de la chambre, mais Mahiko reste à côté de lui.

-Désolée Mahiko tu ne peux pas être mise au courant. Une mission sercrète. lance Juno à Mahiko.

La jeune fille retourne dans la chambre et part dans la salle de bain.

-Bon demain c'est l'anniversaire de Mahiko, ton boulot à Kakuzu et toi sera de l'occupé demain tout la journée. Pas question qu'elle soit dans le QG. Konan est revenue du Shooping et elle a achetée des habbits d'hiver pour nous, donc vous pourrez l'emmener dehors. Elle doit se douter de rien! Sinon je vous fais frire tous les deux! Lui dit Juno d'un ton énervée.

L'Uchiwa ne fit que hocher la tête et il retourne dans sa chambre.

Fin Pov Normale retour Mahiko.

_Juno va participée à une mission secrète. J'ai pas peur pour elle, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que moi je suis pas encore assez forte pour faire des missions? J'aurais aimée être plus utile pour l'Akatsuki...Je me sens inutile..._Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me blottis dans la baignoire. J'entends Itachi refermer la porte de la chambre et il se déplace jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain que j'ai pris soin de vérouiller. J'ai pas envie qu'il me voit ainsi._ Lui qui disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre les bases parce que mon pouvoir était assez puissant. Il a dut me mentir pour ne pas me faire de la peine. J'aurais aimée qu'il me dise la vérité, mais d'un côté il n'a pas voulu me faire de la peine...il est gentil, mais ça change pas que j'ai pas envie qu'il me voit pleurer._ Il frappe à la porte.

-Mahiko? Je peux entré? me demande t-il d'un ton inquièt.

-Non, je veux être seule. lui répondis-je.

Je décide au bout d'un moment d'enlever mes vêtements et de me faire couler un bain chaud. Je soulève un peu d'eau dans les airs et lui donne une forme. Ça ma toujours aider à me calmer quand je suis triste. D'abord un lapin, puis une étoile...Je m'amuse jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Je vide l'eau du bain et je me fais couler un autre bain. Je regarde mes mains frippées et j'entends à nouveau qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Mahi? Allez laisse-nous entrés! lance la voix de Kakuzu.

Il tente d'ouvrir la porte.

-Mahiko...S'il-te-plait. me demande Itachi d'un ton supplaint.

Avec mon pouvoir je dévérouille la porte et l'ouvre. Au début ils restent plantés là, mais je ne les regarde pas. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains pour qu'ils ne voient pas mes yeux rougis et embuées de larmes. Ils finirent par avancer vers moi et je les observe à travers mes doigts. À cause de la chaleur suffocante dans la salle de bain, ils enlèvent leurs manteaux et viennent s'agenouiller près du bain.

-Pourquoi tu caches ton visage? me demande Itachi en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je...ne...Je ne veux pas que tu me...que vous me voyez en train de pleurer. répondis-je en continuant de pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? me demande Kakuzu en soupirant.

-Je suis pas assez forte pour faire des missions comme Juno, donc je suis inutile. J'aurais aimée qu'on me dise la vérité au lieu de me mentir. Je me sens inutile pour aider tout le monde. dis-je avant de sangloter.

Il eut un long moment de silence avant qu'Itachi prenne la parole.

-Écoute si tu crois que Juno part en mission parce qu'elle est plus forte que toi...C'est faux. C'est juste parce que Kisame et moi on est pas près à partir en mission. Ceux qui vont t'accompagner en mission c'est lui et moi. D'accord. Me dit-il en caressant mon épaule.

J'enlève mes mains de sur mon visage et je vois qu'ils gardaient tous les 2 les yeux fermés.

-Tu n'es pas inutile Mahiko. C'est sur que grâce à toi on va avoir plus de facilité à avoir ce qu'on veut. Et puis de toute façon même si tu n'aurais pas de pouvoir ça ne changerait pas les sentiments que tout le monde éprouve pour toi. Lance Kakuzu d'une voix douce.

-Tu resterais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire à mes yeux...et aux yeux des autres. me dit Itachi avec un sourire en coin.

Je me sens soulagée et j'arrête de pleurer, mais en voyant leurs yeux fermés une colère m'envahit.

-Pourquoi vous me regarder pas!? Peux-être que vous êtes gênés, mais ça me met vraiment en colère je comprends pas je vous aime tout les 2 alors pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas? m'écriais-je d'un ton colérique.

Ils ouvrent les yeux et regarde mon visage. Je souris contente qu'ils surpassent leurs gêne et je serre Itachi dans mes bras, puis je serre Kakuzu dans mes bras. Les joues d'Itachi était rouge, mais à cause du masque de Kakuzu j'igniore si ses joues le sont elles aussi.

-Allez c'est l'heure du souper. R'habille-toi et rejoint-nous dans la chambre. lance Itachi en se levant.

Kakuzu se lève à son tour et ils sortent de la salle de bain. Soudian je me mets à hurler alors qu'ils ferment la porte. Ils rentrent dans la salle de bain visiblement inquièt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? me demande Itachi.

-La porte ferme-là pas! m'écriais-je.

-Mais tout à l'heure elle était fermée...lance Kakuzu.

-C'est parce que ma tristesse avait surpassée ma peur, mais là je ne suis plus triste, donc la porte...OUVERTE! dis-je.

Kakuzu lance un regard à Itachi et ils resortent en laissant la porte entrebaîllée.


	10. Blague et Poupée Voodoo

_Kakuzu lance un regard à Itachi et ils resortent en laissant la porte entrebaîllée._

Je remets la camisole et le boxer. Dès que je sors de la salle de bain je prends Itachi et Kakuzu par la main avant de partir avec eux à la salle à manger. En y arrivant je donne un gros câlin à Juno avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Mon bonheur atteint le sommet en voyant un steak dans mon assiète. Je mange avec beaucoup d'appétit mon repas et ensuite tout le monde se mit à raconter des histoires et des blagues.

-C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui vient de passer des examens de santé à l'hôpital. Le médecin annonce au patient qu'il est gravement malade et qu'il va mourir. Le gars demande ce qu'il peut faire pour le guérir. Le médecin lui répond : Vous n'avez qu'à faire des bains de boue.

- Pourquoi ça va me guérir ?

- Non, mais ça vous habitueras à la terre. lance Juno qui commença en premier.

Tout le monde éclate de rire même moi. _J'aime les blagues!_

-Madame téléphone à son mari de son lieu de vacances :

- Tout va bien ? Le chat est en forme ?

- Non, il est mort !

- Tu pourrais me ménager, me préparer à cette terrible nouvelle. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il se promenait sur le bord du balcon. Et maman, elle va bien ?

- Elle se promenait sur le bord du balcon... Dis-je après que tout le monde ait arrêter de rire.

On s'amusait bien. Sasori taquinait Deidara avec des jokes de Blondes, Tobi disait des jokes plates et le reste jonglait d'un style à l'autre.

-Pourquoi les blondes sifflent-elles mieux que les brunes ?

C'est parce qu' elles ont une cervelle de moineau ! lance Sasori en regardant Deidara d'un air moqueur.

Cette fois mon ''Suicide Bomber'' favorit se fâche et quitte la pièce en grognant des jûrons. Je regarde Sasori avec colère.

-Va t'excuser! C'est vraiment méchant! lui dis-je d'un ton colérique.

Il me regarde, puis Juno lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille et Sasori sort de la salle à manger. Juno se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

-Demain puisque je ne serais pas là...ça va pas te déranger de passer la journée avec Kakuzu et Itachi? me demande t-elle d'un air désolé.

-Quelle question! Ça va pas me déranger du tout! J'les adore! dis-je avant de serrer Itachi dans mes bras et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

Je vis Kakuzu croisé les bras et il commence à...bouder. _Ownnn! Ma poupée voodoo boude...elle est jalouse je crois. _Je me lève et fis le tour de la table. En arrivant près de lui je m'asseois sur ses cuisses et le regarde en souriant. Il décroise les bras et aussitôt je le serre dans mes bras. Il met ses bras autour de moi et je soulève légèrement son masque. Je lui donne un bisou sur sa joue. Je le sens frémir et je remets son masque en place. Sasori et Deidara reviennent dans la salle à manger. Je me lève et cours vers eux. Je prends les 2 dans mes bras pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis je lâche Sasori à qui je souris. Il me sourit à son tour et va s'asseoir à côté de Juno. Je serre Deidara dans mes bras et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

-Je sais que t'es une tête brûlée, mais au lieu de partir la prochaine fois...cloue lui le bec. lui dis-je avant de le lâcher.

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place. Pein et Konan furent les premiers à partir. Cette dernière vient me donner un bisou sur le front ce qui me surpris sur le coup. Ensuite, se fut ceux que j'aime pas; Sasuke, Orochimaru et Karin. Puis, Kabuto, Suigetsu, Jûgo, et Deidara. Kisame m'ébouriffe les cheveux tel un grand frère avant de se sauver. Tobi me donne un câlin et m'offre un suçon aux cerises avant de partir en gambadant. Bref, il ne reste que Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Juno et moi dans la pièce.

-Cette nuit tu vas dormir avec Kakuzu. lance Itachi à mon adresse.

-C'est mignon! Une garde partagée! lance Juno avec amusement alors que Kakuzu se lève.

Mon amie me souhaite bonne nuit et part en compagnie de Sasori. Itachi se lève très vite imité par moi. L'Uchiwa me serre dans ses bras et me donne un bisou sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit. me dit-il à voix basse.

-Toi aussi. lui dis-je aux anges.

Kakuzu regarde Itachi...il n'a pas l'air content...pas content du tout. _J'ai hâte que ça se règle! _Itachi sort de la salle à manger et je me tourne vers Kakuzu. Je lui souris et la colère dans son regard disparut remplacer par la douceur. Il me tend sa main et je mets la mienne dedans. Sa main est 2 fois plus grande que la mienne! _C'est normale...il mesure 1m85 et moi je mesure 1m55, donc c'est normale que tout chez moi soit plus petit. Je me sens comme Harry Potter avec Hagrid! Mais Kisame est plus grand encore que Kakuzu...donc...un Harry Potter avec un Hagrid plus petit. _Kakuzu me guide jusqu'à sa chambre. La chambre de ma poupée voodoo était semblable à celle d'Itachi sauf que les murs étaient bruns comme les arbres. Sur le lit, il y a des sacs de boutiques.

-C'est le linge que Konan t'a achetée. Il y a d'autres sacs dans la chambre d'Itachi. Allez enlève moi ces vêtements et mets ton linge. me dit-il avant de me tourner le dos.

Je fouille dans les sacs et je trouve des sous-vêtements. J'enlève le boxer et met une culote grise. Puis, je trouve un pyjama bleu pâle: camisole bleu avec un chat bleu dessus, pantalon bleu parsemé de chats bleus. Je mets mon pyjama et je monte sur le lit. Kakuzu avait enlevé son manteau ainsi son pantalon qu'il remplaça par un bas de pyjama noir. Il me rejoind sur le lit.

-J'aimerais que tu enlèves ton masque. lui dis-je avec mes yeux de chat botté.

-Pas question. Je ne veux pas te faire peur. répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Je sais déjà de quoi tu as l'air. Je ne vais pas avoir peur. Allez s'il-te-plait! le suppliais-je avec mon air piteux.

Il soupire et retire son masque ainsi que son chapeau. Je lui souris et commence à jouer dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vois je n'ai pas peur. Ton visage est très joli! Peux-être qu'il peut faire peur à des gens, mais moi je l'aime et je ne le trouve pas effrayant. Est-ce que je peux touché à tes fils? lui demandais-je en souriant.

Un énorme sourire lui barre le visage et il fit sortir quelques fils de son avant-bras. C'étais des fils vraiment épais, dure, humide et glissant.

-Wow...t'est vraiment spécial Kaku! lui dis-je en souriant.

-Toi aussi tu es spéciale. me dit-il en se couchant sur le dos.

Je commence à caresser du bout des doigts ses cicatrices.

-Tu as 3 cicatrices qui ressemble à un bonhomme sourire. lui dis-je en ricannant.

Il se redresse et regarde les 3 cicatrices. Au bout d'un moment il sourit.

-Tu as raison, ça ressemble à un bonhomme sourire. me dit-il en souriant.

-Je peux voir tes masques? lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Aussitôt il se couche sur le ventre et je m'asseois sur ses fesses. Je regarde chaques masques avec minutie.

-J'aime beaucoup tes masques. lui dis-je en débarquant de sur lui et il se remet sur le dos.

Soudain, je vis des mallettes dans un coin.

-Tu dois avoir des tonnes d'argents! lui dis-je en souriant.

-Oui. en me souriant avec joie.

-Tu aimes beaucoup l'argent. dis-je.

-L'argent est très important dans la vie. me dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-C'est vrai que c'est très important dans la vie. lui dis-je en baîllant.

Je couche ma tête sur son torse et avant de m'endormir je lui donne un bisou sur la joue.


	11. Château et Surprise!

_Je couche ma tête sur son torse et avant de m'endormir je lui donne un bisou sur la joue._

À mon réveille, Kakuzu était pas là...j'étais toute seule. Toute seule! Ma poitrine se serre et je me lève du lit. Soudain je vois de la lumière émanant du bas de la porte de la salle de bain. Je fonce sur elle et je l'ouvre. Kakuzu était là nu et tout mouillé. Il devait sortir de la douche. Il s'enveloppe d'une serviette en vitesse et moi je le serre dans mes bras.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça. S'il-te-plait. Ne me laisse plus seule comme ça. J'ai peur quand je suis seule dans le noir. lui dis-je en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé. J'y avais pas penser. Je te le jure que je ne le referais plus jamais. Pardonne-moi. lance t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je te pardonne Kaku. lui dis-je en le relâchant.

Je sèche mes larmes et je sors de la salle de bain. Je fouille dans mes sacs et je prends un soutien-gorge blanc, un t-shirt mauve ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. J'enlève mon pyjama et je mets le linge que j'ai sorti des sacs. Kakuzu lui aussi avait prit le temps de se r'habiller.

-Allons déjeuner. me dit-il en tendant sa main.

Je prends sa main et nous allons à la salle à manger. Il y a juste; Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Karin, Jûgo, Suigetsu et Itachi.

-Où sont les autres? demandais-je à Itachi.

-En mission. me dit-il.

-Konan t'a acheté un manteau hier. J'ai penser qu'on pourrait passé la journée dehors dans la neige. lance Kakuzu en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Super...j'suis sure que je vous batterais dans tout les jeux. dis-je en souriant.

Je mange en vitesse mon bol de céréales et nous allons dans la chambre d'Itachi ou se trouve mon manteau et mes bottes. Enfin habiller nous allons tous les 3 dehors. Ils m'emmènent dans une plaine où la neige mesurait près de 1m30 de hauteur.

-Tu veux jouer à quoi pour commencer? me demande Itachi en me souriant.

-J'aimerais construire un grand château de neige. Ça serait amusant...on en serait les rois et reine. dis-je en commençant à soulever la neige avec mon pouvoir.

-Habituellement il n'y a qu'un roi. lance Kakuzu en lançant un regard à Itachi.

-Notre château sera différent. Dès que vous aurez règlé votre différent on pourra y règner en harmonie. dis-je en me tournant vers eux avec un sourire d'enfant.

Les deux se regardent puis ils lâchent un soupire avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-On va faire de notre mieux pour s'entendre. me dit Itachi.

-Bien aider moi à bâtir le plus grand château de neige! leur dis-je en souriant.

Ensemble tous les 3 avec plusieurs heures de travail acharné nous avons réussi à le construire. Il était gigantesque. Nous entrons à l'intérieur et je construis des meubles de neiges. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et nous étions mort de faim.

-WOW! Vous avez vraiment construit ça! s'écria la voix de Juno à l'extérieur du château.

Je regarde par l'une des fenêtres et je la vis avec Sasori et Kisame.

-Allez entrer! leur dis-je.

Ils entrent et furent émerveillé par notre travail. À la fin de la visite guidée nous fûmes félicités pour notre travail.

-On venait vous chercher. C'est l'heure de souper. lance Juno avec un drôle d'air.

-YOUPI! MANGER! lançais-je en commençant à courrir.

-MAHIKO! C'EST DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ! me crit Juno.

_Oups! J'ai vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation! _

Je fis demi-tour et cette fois-ci je reste avec le groupe afin de ne pas me perdre. Mon estomac crit famine!

-Je me demande ce qu'on va manger...J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas ce truc gris...pensais-je à voix haute.

-Mahiko c'est du thon...ça s'appelle du thon. me dit Kakuzu d'un ton amusé.

-Ah ben pour moi...ça reste le truc gris. Comment vous faites pour manger ça!? Ça la une odeur dégoûtante, une texture encore plus dégoûtante et le nom de cette chose n'est pas encourageant...Du thon!...Pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça? C'est tu à cause que c'est un ton de gris? demandais-je à Kakuzu.

-Ça vient d'un poisson. Le thon c'est un poisson. m'informe t-il.

-Comment un poisson peut devenir cette boullie grise? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Tu vois ça je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est une préparation de la viande, mais ce qui lui font ça pour passer de poisson à une conserve...ça je n'en ai aucune idée. me dit Kakuzu d'un ton pensif.

Itachi prend la parole et se lance dans une longue explication des étapes de la préparation du thon en conserve. Il avait terminé son explication lorsqu'on entre dans le QG.

-Wow c'est fou ce que tu en sais des choses Itachi! m'écriais-je en souriant à l'Uchiwa.

Par contre Kakuzu ne semble pas content de savoir comment le poisson se retrouve dans une conserve. _Ça va pas recommencer! Tout à l'heure ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre pendant la construction du château! _Je vais avec Itachi et Kakuzu dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Je me débarasse de mes bottes et de mon manteau.

-Allez on va manger! m'écriais-je en sautillant d'impatience.

Les deux ninjas m'emmène dans la salle à manger. On entre, mais la salle était plongé dans le noir...D'un coup les lumière s'allument...

-SURPRISE! s'écrièrent Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Juno, Zetsu et Tobi.

Ils portaient tous des chapeaux pointus de couleurs différentes, sauf Pein qui reste assit en silence. La pièce est décorée avec des papillons de papier surpendu au plafond avec des oiseaux d'argiles. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas là...

_-_Hein, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? leur demandais-je confuse.

Ils éclatent de rire et au bout d'un moment Juno me dit:

-On est le 9 Juin Mahiko! Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire!


	12. Anniversaire

_-On est le 9 Juin Mahiko! Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire!_

-HEIN! Pour de vrai!m'écriais-je super excitée.

-Oui! lance Juno en souriant.

-C'est super! Ça veut dire que c'est la fête d'Itachi aussi! lançias-je en me tournant vers l'Uchiwa qui reste de marbre à cette remarque.

-Ah...Bonne fête à toi aussi Itachi. lance Juno.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête en guise de réponse. On s'asseoit à table et on mange des ramens. _Miam! Naruto a raison quand il dit que c'est Ultra Méga Giga bon! C'est meilleur que ceux qu'on trouve dans mon monde! _Juno parle de nôtre château de neige comme si c'était la 8e merveille du monde.

-Non ce qui est merveilleux c'est qu'elle ait réussit à faire travailler ces deux-là ensemble. lance Sasori d'un air calme et souriant.

Je vis qu'ils se tenaient la main sous la table. _Ils sont vraiment devenus de bon amis ces deux-là. _Après avoir manger nos bols de ramens, Konan et Juno se lèvent et partent. Kisame vient se placer près de moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Soudain Konan et Juno reviennent avec un gros gâteau rectangulaire enrobé de glaçage vanille. Tout le monde se met à chanter...même moi. Elles posent le gâteau face à moi et tout le monde arrête de chanter. J'éteins chaque bougie...une par une...en fesant **Pouf**! Lorsque j'eus fni, une main attrape ma tête et je sens que mon visage s'enfonce dans le gâteau. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mettent à rire et je me redresse en riant. Je soulève une poignéee de gâteau et l'envoye dans la face de Kisame qui l'évite. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la boule de gâteau était une diversion, donc alors qu'il avait son visage à ma hauteur je prends moi-même une poignée de gâteau et lui barbouille la figure de glaçage et de gâteau au chocolat.

-Je t'ai eu moi aussi! m'écriais-je en riant.

L'Homme-requin éclate de rire et je me tourne face à Itachi. J'essuie mes mains pleins de gâteaux et de glaçage sur ses joues. Il ne bouge pas, il me regarde faire avec calme.

-Bonne idée! lance Kakuzu en jetant une boule de gâteau au visage d'Itachi qui ne pu l'éviter à temps.

Tout le monde se lance dans une bataille de gâteau et puisque ce fut Kisame qui déclancha cette guerre en m'enfonçant la tête dans le gâteau...ce fut lui qui dut tout ramasser. Ce fut le tour des cadeaux. D'abord celui de Sasori...Il me donne une marionnette version miniature...une réplique miniature de moi.

-Hey...il y a même ma cicatrice! M'écriais-je en regardant l'objet de très près.

Je me lève et lui donne un câlin...en le beurrant de gâteau sans le vouloir...même si lui-même était couvert de gâteau à cause de Deidara qui l'avait prit pour cible lors de la bataille précédante. Puis, ce fut Tobi qui me donne un sac de suçons. Je lui saute dans les bras comme une fille qui rencontre son idole. Il me serre contre lui avec beaucoup de force, une force qui me surprit même si c'est en réalité un ninja qui surpasse tout ceux de l'Akatsuki. Zetsu s'approche lentement de moi...avec quelque chose caché derrière son dos. Il sort de derrière son dos un orme bonsaï.

-Woah! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un! Merci Zetsu! m'écrias-je en serrant ma plante verte favorite contre moi.

Il répond à mon câlin et me serre contre lui. Lorsqu'on se lâche...ce fut le tour de Kisame qui me donne un bocal avec un poisson rouge qui nage à l'intérieur.

-Un poisson!...Très original venant d'un homme-poisson. lance Juno d'un ton moqueur.

Kisame eut l'air vexé...

-Oh, mais moi je l'aime ce poisson!...Merci Kiki! Lançais-je en serrant la taille de l'épéiste.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux pleins de gâteaux. Des morceaux de gâteaux vollent dans tout les sens. Lorsqu'il me lâche, il éclate de rire en voyant ma nouvelle coiffure. Je tente de replacer mes cheveux, mais c'est peine perdue. Kakuzu s'approche de moi et me tend une poupée...ressemblant à une poupée voodoo...bref une poupée qui lui ressemble avec des boutons de chemise vert en guise de yeux.

-J'adore! m'écriais-je en le serrant dans mes bras,

Sans le vouloir ma main effleure sa fesse et il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

-Mon cadeau à moi se trouve dehors! lance Deidara en s'approchant de moi.

Nous allons en dehors du QG et Itachi m'invite dans son manteau et c'est avec joie que j'accepte. POW! TATATAPOW! PATATATAPOW! entendis-je en voyant des lumières dans le ciel. Un Feu d'Artifices! _Magnifique_! Au bout de 20 minutes le spectacle fut finit et je serre Deidara dans mes bras.

-C'est vraiment génial! Merci Deidei! lui dis-je en le relâchant.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur et Itachi me donne son cadeau. Un collier avec un pendentif qui représente le symbol des Uchiwa. Je serre Itachi fort dans mes bras et il met ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis, je ressens un peu de fatigue. L'Uchiwa le remarque et m'emmène dans la chambre alors que Kakuzu transporte mes cadeaux dans la chambre d'Itachi. Je pars dans une douche. Je me débarasse de tout les morceaux de gâteaux ainsi que tout le glaçage, avant de sortir de la salle de bain 20 minutes après y être entrée. Je vis dans la chambre; pein, Kakuzu et Itachi. Ces deux derniers étaient blessés. Kakuzu avait la poitrine brulée et Itachi avait pleins de coupures sur les bras.

-Vous deux ça ne peut plus continuer. Si c'est vraiment ça l'unique solution et bien je n'ai pas le choix. Kakuzu tu déménages! Emmène tes affaires ici. lance Pein d'un ton froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandais-je perdue.

-Ces deux-là se sont battu à propos de toi. L'amour rend vraiment certains hommes stupides. me dit-il avant de sortir.

Je les regarde, mais aucun des 2 n'osent me regarder...et pourtant je suis habillée d'une serviette! Je souris et m'approche d'eux.

-Alors vous aussi vous m'aimez! Je suis vraiment heureuse! leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

Ils ricannent doucement. Dès que je les lâche Kakuzu part chercher ses affaires. Je mets une culotte noire et une robe de nuit noire. Lorsque Kakuzu arrive...il était aidé par Kisame. Kakuzu découd le matelas double d'Itachi pour coudre son matelas avec. Il arrange également les bases des lits. Fesant des 2 lits double...un lit pour 4. Ensuite Kisame pose la commode de Kakuzu à côté de celle d'Itachi. Lorsque le déménagement fut fini, Itachi sort de la douche et ce fut Kakuzu qui y va. Je me couche au centre du gigantesque lit et Itachi me rejoint. Nous étions couché en cuillière et je m'endormis...


	13. Questions D'amour

_Je me couche au centre du gigantesque lit et Itachi me rejoint. Nous étions couché en cuillière et je m'endormis..._

Je me réveille couchée entre les jambes de Kakuzu avec ma tête sur son ventre. Itachi n'était pas là. Je me redresse et Kakuzu ouvre les yeux.

-Je t'ai réveillée? lui demandais-je d'un air encore endormit.

-Non, je n'osais pas bouger. Tu avais l'air tellement bien...que j'ai décidé d'attendre que tu te réveille pour bouger. lance t-il d'un ton doux.

Je lui souris et je m'assis. Itachi entre soudain dans la chambre avec 1 plateau...avec 3 assiètes posées dessus. Il pose le plateau sur le lit.

-Génial un déjeuner au lit! m'écriais-je en voyant des crêpes dans les assiètes.

-Merci Itachi. lance Kakuzu.

-Hn. lance Itachi en hochant la tête.

-Merci Itachi! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

L'Uchiwa caresse ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Je sens des frissons étranges parcourrir ma joue. _Bizarre...pourtant je n'ai pas froid! _On s'asseoit en cercle et on mange nos crêpes d'abord en silence...puis...

-Dites vous avez enfin règler cette dispute? leur demandais-je heureuse et pleine d'espoir en les voyant si poli l'un avec l'autre.

-D'une manière oui...lance Kakuzu.

_Flash back Pov normal_

Mahiko dormait dans les bras d'Itachi et Kakuzu se couche non-loin pour ne pas être trop loin d'elle.

-J'aurais très bien pu te battre si Pein n'était pas arrivé. lance Kakuzu d'une voix froide en regardant l'Uchiwa.

Itachi lui lance un regard froid. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes puis Itachi parle à son tour.

-Tu sais je trouve que notre attitude est vraiment immature. Au lieu de se battre l'un contre l'autre, on devrait réunir nos forces pour protéger Mahiko...et aussi pour la rendre heureuse. Si un jour elle tombe amoureuse de moi...ou de toi...on n'aura qu'à accepter son choix. lance Itachi avec un calme incroyable.

Kakuzu le regarde avec étonnement, puis il prit un air pensif. Après quelques minutes de réflexion Kakuzu soupire.

-Moi de même je trouve que c'est immature d'agir ainsi, mais si tu arrêtais de me provoquer je pourrais te supporter. lance Kakuzu en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa.

-Je l'avoue. C'étais plutôt très immature de ma part. Alors es-tu d'accord de faire une cessation des hostilités? demande aussitôt l'Uchiwa.

-Oui je suis d'accord. répond Kakuzu en tendant la main vers l'Uchiwa.

Il se serrent la main avec force avant de regarder leur petit ange qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Itachi.

_Fin du Flash back_

Je hausse les épaules et les embrasse tout les deux sur la joue(en soulevant bien sur le masque de Kakuzu).

-Je vous adore! leur dis-je avant de soritr du lit.

Je prends une belle robe style gothique de couleur noire et j'enlève ma robe de nuit. Je mets un soutien-gorge et ensuite je mets la robe. Lorsque je me retourne je vis qu'ils me regardaient. Heureuse je m'approche d'eux.

-Alors vous avez vaincu votre gêne! Ça me fait trop plaisir. leur dis-je avec joie.

Ils se lancent un regard l'un à l'autre avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Lequel d'entre nous aimes-tu le plus? me demande Kakuzu avec un ton calme.

_Question difficile. Il y a pas longtemps j'aurais dit Itachi sans réfléchir, mais maintenant je les aime tout les deux...de la même façon et à égalité...Ils sont si...mignon avec moi!...gentil, protecteur...non! Je n'ai pas envi de choisir._

-Aucun. Je vous aime tout les deux à égalité. répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Nous aimes-tu plus que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki? me demande Itachi.

-Beaucoup plus. Eux ce sont mes amis. Juno, Kisame et Tobi sont comme mes frères et soeur. Pein ressemble un peu à mon père...du moins à ce que je me rappelle. Vous deux par contre...c'est encore plus...dis-je en pensant à la façon dont je les aime.

-Et Hidan? me demande Kakuzu intrigué.

-Il a fait une erreur, mais c'est quand même un ami. lançais-je en souriant.

-Orochimaru, Sasuke? commence Itachi d'un ton amusé.

-Eux...jles déteste c'est simple. dis-je en soupirant.

Itachi semble ravi de ma réponse et ça me fait plaisir également.

-Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? me demande Kakuzu.

Après quelques moments de réflexion...

-Visiter le QG! lançais-je en sautillant sur place.

-D'accord...allons-y. lance Kakuzu.

-Moi je dois aller faire une courte mission avec Kisame aujourd'hui. Je serais revenu ce soir. Passe une bonne journée. me dit Itachi avant de me donner un baiser sur le front.

-Soit prudent. lui dis-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

-Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. Kakuzu...aujourd'hui tu dois recoudre Hidan, je compte sur toi pour protéger Mahiko. lance t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Kakuzu se lève alors qu'Itachi referme la porte. Je le regarde se changer ce qui semble pas le déranger du tout. Je regarde ses fesses sous son boxer moulant...Une question me vint en tête et je lui demande d'un coup...:

-Est-ce que tu as des cicatrices sur les fesses? lui demandais-je sans lâcher la partie de l'anatomie concernée.

-Bien sur. répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

-Tu en as aussi sur le suçon? lui demandais-je alors qu'il se tourne face à moi.

-Moins que sur le reste de mon corps. répondit-ila près quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Wow! soufflais-je en regardant la bosse dans son boxer qui trahissait la présence de son suçon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, nous sortons de la chambre et aussitôt nous croisons Juno et Sasori.

-Dites vous pouvez lui faire visiter le QG. Je dois aller recoudre Hidan et Itachi est partit en mission avec Kisame? leur demande Kakuzu.

-C'est amusant...Sasori allait justement me faire visiter le QG. Allez vient Mahiko on va y aller tout les 3 ensemble. lance Juno en me tendant la main.

Je donne un câlin à Kakuzu avant de mettre ma main dans celle de Juno.

-On se voit plus tard Kakuzu. lui dis-je avant de lui envoyer un baiser-papillon.

Ensuite je pars à la découverte avec Sasori et Juno. Je tente de me rappeller les chemins. mais je les oublie tous en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le penser. Puis Sasori nous fit entrer dans un...un...un...


	14. Le Laboratoire

_Puis Sasori nous fit entrer dans un...un...un..._

Je commence à trembler, car cet endroit était presque pareille au laboratoire où j'ai vécue. Sasori va au fond du laboratoire où se trouve une porte. Juno est dans le même état que moi.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes je dois juste aller aux archives du laboratoire pour aller parler à Kabuto. Cet endroit est strictement interdit d'accès. nous dit-il avant d'ouvrir cette porte.

-Où se trouve cette pièce au juste? Tu ne seras pas très loin j'imagine? lui demande Juno inquiète et morte de peur.

-Et bien cette pièce est au bout du couloir situé derrière cette porte. C'est un long couloir ça prend au moins 5 minutes avant d'atteindre le bout. Alors je reviens dans 15 minutes. Rester ici...et essayer de ne rien brisé. lance Sasori avant d'entrer dans le couloir.

Dès que la porte se ferme et qu'on se retrouve seule, notre panique augmente d'un cran. Elle voit des documents sur une table avec des photographies. Je regarde mon amie s'en approcher, mais moi je regarde partout autour et des souvenirs remonte à chaque fois que je vois des outils. _Hurlements, tests, récompenses en bonbons, injections..._Je vis que Juno avait trouvé des photos...et...elle se fige.

Pov Normal

Juno se rappellait elle aussi tout ses souvenirs douloureux liés au laboratoire. Ce que Mahiko ignorait c'est que Juno avait vu plusieurs des expériences que les scientifiques avaient fait sur elle. En voyant les photos...Juno revoyait ce qui est arrivée à elle-même, mais elle revoyait aussi ce qui est arrivée à son amie. Un jour ils avaient fait entrer Juno dans une pièce pour des prises de sang et elle avait vu Mahiko enfermer dans un espèce de bocal de liquide vert. Avec pleins de perfusions, dans chaque partie de son corps et un masque pour respirer. Le lendemain son amie s'était refermer sur elle et Mahiko n'avait pas prononcer un mot à personne pendant 1 mois. La fille aux cheveux noir laisse tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et tombe à genoux. Les yeux noir habituellement pleins de vie était maintenant perdus dans le vide...Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne veut pas que ça recommence...Ni pour elle..ni pour Mahiko.

Pov Mahiko

Je vois Juno tombée à genoux. J'ai envie de la rejoindre, mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans le laboratoire par la porte située derrière moi. Je tourne la tête et je vis Orochimaru. Il eut l'air d'abord très surprit de nous voir ici, mais très vite son expression change. Il semblait curieux, mais également sadique. La même expression...exactement la même que celle des scientifiques du laboratoire.

-J'aimerais bien voir si ton organisme est similaire aux humains. lance t-il en s'approchant.

Mes tremblements se font de plus en plus fort. En ce moment je dois ressembler à une feuille dans un ouragan. Le sannin s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et tend sa main rapidement vers moi dans le but de la poser sur mon cou pour m'attrapper. Je pousse un hurlements et je repousse violament Orochimaru avec mon pouvoir en même temps que de pousser un hurlement de peur. Le sannin heurte violament le mur du fond et tombe au sol inerte. Ma peur prend le dessus et je m'enfuis en dehors du laboratoire d'Orochimaru. Je cours dans les couloirs pendant j'igniore combien de temps, mais ça me semble être long. Je m'arrête à bout de souffle et je m'asseois en repliant mes jambes. Je pose mon front sur mes genoux et pleure en silence.

Pov normal

Juno était restée immobile, mais elle regardait maintenant Orochimaru avec une peur intense. ''_Tout ce qu'on nous a fait, il va nous le faire dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Toutes ces expériences...ces tuyaux...ces aiguilles...Il va se foutre qu'on aille mal, au contraire il va même en rire et trouver cela intéressant. Comme les cientifiques du laboratoire, il pense que Mahiko et moi sommes pas humaine, mais c'est faux...'' _pensait Juno. Au bout d'un moment Orochimaru se lève. Son regard semble chercher Mahiko, mais en me voyant il sourit d'un air mauvais. Il s'approche, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger...Sasori finit enfin par revenir auprès d'eux.

-J'ai entendu Mahiko hurler...ça va? demande t-il.

Le marionnettiste regarde la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Son binôme avait la main tendue vers Juno avec un air menaçant sur le visage. Aussitôt il comprit et il attaque Orochimaru. Le sannin évite l'attaque et soupire de déception avant de partir en direction des archives. Sasori s'approche de Juno et la serre dans ses bras. Soudain, il remarque l'absence de Mahiko et regarde Juno d'un air inquièt.

-Juno où est Mahiko? lui demande t-il.

Juno encore trop effrayée pour parler ne semble pas comprendre sa question. Sasori l'aide à se lever et la rammène à sa chambre avant d'aller prévenir Kakuzu de la disparition de Mahiko. Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Hidan, ce dernier était enfin recousu et Kakzu le regarde avec surprise.

-Mahiko a disparu. lui dit Sasori.

Sasori explique ce qu'il savait à Kakuzu, puis ils partent tout les deux à sa recherche dans le labyrinthe qu'est le QG de l'Akatsuki. ''_ Faux vite la retrouver, ce labyrinthe est géant. Si on ne se dépêche pas elle pourra y être perdue pendant des jours. Ce satané d'Orochimaru! Je vais le tuer!'' _pensa Kakuzu.

Pov Mahiko

Je pleurais lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et j'enfonce mon visage un peu plus dans mes genoux. Deux bras me serre et j'enfonce ensuite mon visage dans le cou de cette personne. Peu importe qui s'est je le serre dans mes bras et pleure dans son cou et il ne bouge pas...il ne dit rien...je ne sens que la chaleur de son corps contre moi et ça me fai du bien.

-Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle Kabuto. grogne la voix de Kakuzu qui venait d'arriver.

-D'accord, mais occupe toi d'elle. Elle a besoin d'affection. lance t-il en caressant mon dos avant de me lâcher.

Kakuzu me prend comme une princesse et me rammène à nôotre chambre.

Pov Normal

Sasori entre dans la chambre de Juno. Cette dernière pleurait couchée en position feotale sur son lit. Le marionettiste se couche à côté d'elle et la serre dans ses bras pour la consoler et ça marche. Juno lui explique toute l'histoire du laboratoire. Une horrible histoire. Soudain Sasori vit un pendentif en forme de dragon dans le cou de la jeune fille. Ce pendentif lui rappella quelques choses, mais quoi?

Il lui retire alors qu'elle dort et va voir Pein.

-Ce pendentif...ça ne te dit rien? lui demande Sasori en mettant le collier dans la main de son chef.

-C'est celui du...Non c'est pas possible! lance Pein étonné.


	15. Clan disparut et douleur

_-C'est celui du...Non c'est pas possible! lance Pein étonné. _

-Le clan du Dragon...J'aurais dû m'en douter! C'est impossible qu'un des descendants de ce clan soit en vie!..Enfin presqu'impossible. Ce clan protégeait...le deuxième clan anéanti par Senju Hashirama le premier Hokage le clan de la Lune...un clan qui avait par un drôle d'Hasard le même pouvoir que Mahiko. Deux descendants de deux clans anéanti par le premier Hokage...sont réuni ensemble dans notre organisation. Selon l'histoire ces deux clans ont failli tué Hashirama et tous les membres du clan de la Lune auraient une marque de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur la nuque...Faudrait allez vérifier la nuque de Mahiko. lance Pein en redonnant le pendentif à Sasori.

-Je vais allé remettre le collier au cou de Juno. lance Sasori avant de partir.

Pein part en direction de la chambre d'Itachi, Kakuzu et Mahiko.

Pov Mahiko

J'étais couchée sur Kakuzu qui me racontait une histoire. L'histoire de son senseï qui est mort avec sa femme lors d'une mission. Leur amour était si fort qu'ils ont refuser de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Une belle histoire qui me change les idées.

-Tu as du avoir de la peine. Après tout c'étais ton senseï. lui dis-je en caressant son bras comme pour consoler un enfant.

-Oh oui. J'en ai eu de la peine, mais ça m'a rendu plus fort. Et ça m'a redonné l'espoir de trouver l'amour dans ma vie. lance Kakuzu.

-Et tu l'as trouvé? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-J'ai trouvé l'amour pleins de fois. Même aujourd'hui. lance t-il en me regardant avec tendresse.

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge. dis-je en souriant.

On frappe à la porte de la chambre et Tobi entre.

-Le dîner est prêt. nous dit-il.

Nous nous levons et allons à la salle à manger. Hidan était là, mais il me regarde avec une telle méchanceté dans le regard que je me cache derrière Kakuzu. Orochimaru me lance un regard amusé...Il manquait Sasori et Juno. Kakuzu s'asseoit et je prends place à côté de lui. Je mange en vitesse mon repas sans regarder personne. Après notre repas à ma demande Kakuzu m'emmène à la chambre de Juno. Je frappe à la porte, mais elle ne me répond pas. Ce fus Sasori qui m'ouvre.

-Salut Mahiko. Juno est endormit. Faudrait mieux que tu ne l'as réveille pas. Tu l'as verras au souper. D'accord? me dit-il.

-Oh...d'accord. dis-je avec déception.

Je donne la main à Kakuzu et nous retournons à notre chambre. Il sort un jeu de cartes et je lui enseigne plusieurs jeux venant de ma famille dans mon monde. Au souper...Juno n'était toujours pas là. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Juno...j'entends Juno sangloter. Kakuzu me prend dans ses bras.

-Vaux mieux laisser Sasori s'en occuper. me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et on rentre dans notre chambre. Nous jouons encore un peu aux cartes avant le retour d'Ìtachi. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui-même me serre contre lui. Dès qu'il me lâche Kakuzu lui raconte ce qui s'était passé avec Orochimaru. Itachi se mit dans une colère noir et il sort de la chambre. Kakuzu me prend contre lui.

-Tu crois qu'il va tuer Orochimaru? lui demandais-je en soupirant.

-Je l'igniore. répond Kakuzu en caressant mes cheveux.

Nous restons ainsi jusqu'au retour d'Itachi. Il n'était pas blessé sauf ses mains qui saignaient.

-Je lui ai donné une leçon qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. nous dit Itachi en nous rejoignant sur le lit.

Kakuzu me lâche et je vais dans les bras d'Itachi. Je soupire et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je vais ensuite m'asseoir entre les deux ninjas et nous jouons aux cartes, mais je les soupçonne de me laisser gagner. Je repense à Juno et je soupire de tristesse avant de partir dans une douche. Je recommence à penser au laboratoire...ensuite je m'enveloppe dans une serviette avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je mets ensuite mon pyjama et je me couche dans le lit sans regarder Kakuzu et Itachi.

-Bonne nuit. leurs dis-je dans un soupir.

-Bonne nuit Mahi. me dit Kakuzu d'un ton inquièt.

-Bonne nuit Mahiko. me dit Itachi en caressant mon dos.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je m'endors...***, mais je me réveille dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru. Attachée à une table d'opération. Je vis le sannin se pencher au-dessus de moi avec un scalpel à la main.**

**-Tu es à moi maintenant. Je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'i l'intérieur de ton corps. Voyons voir ce qui te rend si tu différente...et si puissante. lance t-il avant de m'ouvrir la cage thoraxique.**

**Il se met à rire. Un rire diabolique. **

**-Je savais que tu n'étais pas normale! s'écria Orochimaru.**

**Il sort un bocal de papillons de mon corps.**

**-Voici ton coeur. lance t-il avec un sourire mauvais.**

**Il va sur ma droite où Juno était également attachée à une table d'opération, mais elle semblait dormir profondément. Il découpe sa cage thoraxique et il sort un lapin blanc du corp de Juno.**

**-Voici le coeur de ton amie. lance Orochimaru.**

**Soudain, je le vis se déplacer et je le regarde faire. Itachi et Kakuzu étaient dans la même situation que moi.**

**-Voyons si tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir sans ton coeur. lance t-il.**

**Je le vis trancher la gorge d'Itachi et de Kakuzu en même temps.***

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! hurlais-je en me débattant.

-Hey Mahiko! C'est juste un cauchemare...ouvre les yeux. me dit Itachi.

J'ouvre les yeux et je pleure de joie en les voyant encore vivant. Je les serre dans mes bras en les embrasse chacun au moins dix fois sur leurs joues. Je leur dit que dans mon rêve ils mourraient tués par Orochimaru et ils me consolent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On est plus fort que lui. À nous deux on peut le vaincre quand on veut et ça sans problême. me dit Itachi.

-Itachi a raison. Ne t'en fait pas. Il est tard alors rendors toi ma belle. me dit Kakuzu.

-Serrez moi dans vos bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. S'il-vous-plait. leur dis-je d'un air pas encore rassuré.

-Bien sur. me dit Itachi.

On se couche tout les 3. Cette fois c'étais Kakuzu et moi qui était en cuillère et j'avais la tête couchée sur le torse d'Itachi. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour m'endormir à cause que j'avais peur de faire un autre cauchemare, mais lorsque je m'endors...je ne fis qu'un beau rêve avec Itachi et Kakuzu qui m'aidaient à cueillir des fleurs qui avait des têtes de chiens...


	16. L'avenir du jeu

_Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour m'endormir à cause que j'avais peur de faire un autre cauchemare, mais lorsque je m'endors...je ne fis qu'un beau rêve avec Itachi et Kakuzu qui m'aidaient à cueillir des fleurs qui avait des têtes de chiens..._

Pov Normal

Pein venait de mettre Madara et Konan au courrant ce qu'il avait apprit plus tôt dans la journée.

-Alors les 2 héritières des 2 plus puissants clans sont réuni. Les 2 seules survivantes. lance Madara en ricannant d'amusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? lui demande Konan.

-Le projet va se réaliser encore plus vite que je le croyais. Ces 2 filles sont nos armes secrètes. Tout le monde croit ses pouvoirs disparuent. On n'a qu'à leurs raconter la vérité et elles se battront pour nos idéaux. lance Madara en ricannant d'un air malsain.

-Avant faudrait vérifier si Mahiko à la marque de naissance. lance Pein en soupirant.

-Je m'en charge...Tu n'auras qu'à regarder sa nuque lorsque je l'aurais dégagée. lance Madara d'un ton amusé.

-D'accord Madara. lance Pein.

-Allons nous coucher maintenant. dit Madara avant de quitter la pièce.

Pov Mahiko

Je me réveille et je vis que j'étais encore dans les bras de mes deux protecteurs endormis. Je les regarde dormir lorsque soudain je sens...une bosse dure contre mes fesses et une autre contre ma cuisse. Je regarde la bosse sur ma cuisse qui est le suçon d'Itachi. Alors celle contre mes fesses c'est le suçon de Kakuzu. _C'est dur comme le suçon d'Hidan...et si je...je les aime, donc je peux les voir et les toucher. Puisque je les aime. _Avec ma main droite je caresse le suçon d'Itachi et avec ma main gauche celui de Kakuzu. Ils poussent des râlements profonds.

-Mahiko...soupire Itachi.

_oups je l'ai réveillé...non...il garde les yeux fermés, donc il doit rêvé de moi. Alors, c'est moi qui fait rendre son suçon aussi dur!_

-Je t'aime Mahi...soupire Kakuzu qui me serre un peu plus contre lui.

_Lui aussi il rêve de moi alors, donc c'est moi aussi qui lui fait cet effet là. _Je me couche sur le dos afin de les caresser et puis je baisse leurs boxers. Je fus fascinée par le suçon de Kakuzu, pleins de cicatrices. Je lèche d'abord le suçon de Kakuzu et ensuite...je vais go¸uter celui d'Itachi. _Je veux pas qu'il soit jaloux et j'ai envie de les soulager. C'est bien vu que je les aime...et qu'il m'aime. _Alors que j'ai le suçon de Kakuzu dans la bouche, ce dernier se réveille, mais avec mon pouvoir je le force à fermer la bouche et à ne pas bouger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un drôle de glaçage s'expulse du suçon de Kakuzu. C'étais sucré. Kakuzu tremblait légèrement. Je lui souris et je vais m'occuper d'Itachi. Kakuzu se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'air fâché, mais bon c'est surement parce qu'il voulait pas que j'arrête. Itachi se réveille à son tour et comme Kakuzu je l'immobilise et le force a fermé la bouche. Comme Kakuzu, au bout d'un moment j'eus droite a une autre gorgée de glaçage.

-Maintenant je vais prendre une douche et me brosser les dents. Après on ira déjeuner. lui dis-je en souriant.

Itachi avait l'air surpri. J'entre dans la salle de bain où Kakuzu était déjà dans la douche. Je le rejoins et il fut très surpris à son tour.

-Tu me passe le savon? lui demandais-je en souriant.

Il se tourne face à moi et son suçon se lève tout seul.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe? Tu sais ça me ferait plaisir. lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Non. Non ça va aller. me dit-il en souriant.

Je hausse les épaules et je prends le savon. Soudain Itachi nous rejoins. Par chance la douche est grande. Lorsqu'on eut fini on se brosse les dents et nous nous habillons ensemble. Nous courrons à la salle à manger ou plutôt je cours et Itachi et Kakuzu tente de me rattraper pour me guider dans le bon chemin.

-Tout à l'heure on pourrait aller dehors? leur demandais-je en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Je saute de joie en voyant que Juno était assise à table. Elle me sourit et je lui saute dessus. On tombe par terre avec la chaise de Juno.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée! lui dis-je en la serrant très fort dans mes bras.

-Mahi...je...peux...plus...res-...pi-...rer. me dit-elle.

-Oh je suis désolée Juno. lui dis-je en l'a lâchant.

Mon amie tousse un peu et ensuite elle me sourit.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. me dit-elle.

Je l'aide à se relever et je remets la chaise en place. Nous mangeons et pendant le repas Sasuke me regardait d'un air moqueur. Pour faire plaisir à Juno et à moi-même...j'utilise mon pouvoir et...j'enfonce le visage de Sasuke dans son bol de céréales.

-LÀ J'EN AI ASSEZ! crit le jeune Uchiwa en me lançant des shurikens.

Avec mon pouvoir je les arrête et je les lui renvois. Sasuke les évite avec difficulté. Tobi se lève et s'approche de moi.

-Est-ce que Tobi peut coiffé Mahiko après le repas? me demande t-il.

-Bien sur ça me ferait plaisir. Ensuite tu viendras dehors avec Itachi, Kakuzu et moi? lui demandais-je.

-Tobi en serait heureux. lance Tobi en sautillant.

Après le repas Tobi m'emmène dans un grand salon et nous fûmes rejoint par Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame et Kakuzu. Tobi commence à me faire une queue de cheval.

-Pein pouvez-vous tenir les cheveux de Mahiko pour aider Tobi? demande Tobi à Pein.

Face de gauffre se lève et vient me tenir les cheveux au bout de 10 secondes Tobi attache mes cheveux avec 1 élastique.

-Bien allons dehors. lançais-je en me levant.

-Tobi vous rejoins dehors. lance l'homme-masqué.

-D'accord. lui dis-je avant de sortir du salon avec Itachi et Kakuzu.

Pov Normal

-Une marque de naissance en forme de croissant de lune, donc c'est vraiment vrai. Après le souper, tu emmèneras Juno et Mahiko au salon et tu leurs raconteras l'histoire de leur clan. Envahit leur coeur de haine...pour qu'elles aient la haine de Konoha. Elles vont nous être très utile si elles sont aussi concernées que nous dans cette histoire. lance Madara en ricannant.

-D'accord. lance Pein en souriant.

-Maintenant je dois allé les rejoindre. lance Madara avant de partir du salon.

Pov Mahiko

Tobi nous rejoins et nous fonçons au château de neige.

-D'accord. Fesons une bataille de balles de neige. leur demandais-je en souriant.

-2 contre 2. D'accord. lance Itachi en regardant Kakuzu.

-Tobi se met avec Mahiko! lance Tobi en me serrant dans ses bras.

-D'accord on va se cacher vient. On doit préparer nos balles. dis-je à Tobi alors qu'il me lâche.

Nous courrons ensemble nous cacher derrière le château. Avec mon pouvoir je crée environ une centaine de balles de neige.

-Woaaaa Mahiko est pleine de talents! On va gagner et après on va faire un bonhomme de neige. Est-ce que Mahiko veut faire un bonhomme de neige avec Tobi? me demande l'homme-masqué.

-Bien sur avec plaisir. lui dis-je en souriant.

Pov Normal

Kakuzu et Itachi se regardent,et ils soupirent.

-Elle nous aime tout les 2 de la même façon. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin. On peut sans problême dire que nous sommes à égalité. lance Kakuzu.

-On va devoir partager jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à choisir. Es-tu prêt à faire ça? lui demande Itachi.

-Si tu es prêt à partager Mahiko. Je suis prêt à le faire. lance Kakuzu en croisant les bras.

-Alors partageons. lance Itachi en commençant à préparer des boules de neige.

-Ne vise pas trop Mahiko. Attaquons Tobi. lance Kakuzu en préparant lui aussi des boules de neige.

Ils se sourirent et ce ne sont pas des sourires forcés, mais des vrais sourires. La bataille débute et Mahiko commande des balles avec son pouvoir qui font dévié les balles de neige d'Itachi et de Kakuzu. La bataille eut pour vainqueur Mahiko et Tobi qui réussir à toucher à mainte reprise les 2 autres ninjas. Puis, ils firent des bonhommes de neige. Mahiko courrait partout avec Tobi. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Kakuzu et Itachi quant à eux, ils regardaient Mahiko avec une grande tendresse.

-Ils sont adorale ensemble. Ils ressemblent à deux vrais enfants. lance Kakuzu en soupirant.

-Après tout ce qu'elles nous a fait ce matin...je ne crois pas que le mot enfant est le mot exacte. C'est une femme, une peu naive et enfantine, mais bon nous l'aimons ainsi si elle change, elle ne sera plus celle que nous aimons. lance Itachi en soupirant.

-Tu sais jamais un jour j'aurais cur que je me rapprocherais de toi ainsi, mais pourtant regarde nous aujourd'hui. lance Kakuzu à Itachi.

-Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais cru cela avant que Mahiko se mettent à t'aimer également. lance Itachi.

L'heure du dîner arrive bien tôt et ils retournent au QG. Mahiko prend la main de Kakuzu et d'Itachi comme à son habitude.

Pov Mahiko

Pendant que je mangeais mon dîner je vis Juno et Sasori se faire des caresses sous la table. Ils se caressaient les cuisses avec subtilité. Ils partent très tôt de la salle à manger et ça me surprend. Après que j'aille fini de manger,je demande à mes 2 amours de m'emmener à la chambre de Juno, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Alors nous allons à la chambre de Sasori et là...j'entendis de derrière la porte...des cris! Venant de Juno! J'entre dans la chambre en vitesse et ce que je vis me fis rougir de honte. Sasori et Juno étaient nus dans le lit de Sasori. Il était en train de jouer.

-Hey! Mahiko! gueule Juno en se cachant avec la couverture.

Kakuzu hurlait de rire et Itachi se retenait de rire.

-Je...j'ai...J'ai cru que tu criais de douleur. Je...Je suis désolée Juno...Vous pouvez continuer...dis-je en refermant la porte.

Nous rentrons à notre chambre et je me retourne vers eux.

-Vous auriez pu m'arrêter! leur dis-je énervée.

Itachi ricanne et va se coucher sur le lit. Kakuzu avait du mal à arrêtez de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Si un jour on joue tout les 3 vous trouveriez pas ça rôle que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. leurs dis-je.

Ils s'arrêtent d'un coup de rire et je vais m'étendre à côté d'Itachi. Je décide de faire une petite sieste...


	17. L'histoire des 2 anciens Clans

_Ils s'arrêtent d'un coup de rire et je vais m'étendre à côté d'Itachi. Je décide de faire une petite sieste..._

Je me réveille et nous allons manger notre souper. Kakuzu et Itachi étaient bien silencieux. _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal? Les hommes sont tellement compliquer! _Je fus gênée en m'asseoiyant à côté de Juno qui semblait également embarassée. Je mange en silence.

-Mahiko, Juno...lorsque vous aurez fini de manger vous allez venir avec moi au salon. Je dois vous parlez de quelque chose. nous dit Pein avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Je regarde Juno avec inquiètude. _Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal? _Lorsque nous eûmes fini de mange Kakuzu, Itachi et Sasori nous esquorte jusqu'au salon. Pein était là assit sur un fauteuil.

-Laissez-nous seuls. ordonne Pein à Sasori, Kakuzu et Itachi.

Dès que nous fûmes seules avec lui, il nous ordonne de nous asseoir.

-J'ai découvert vos origine. Le collier de Juno et la tâche de naissance à la nuque de Mahiko confirme vos identités. Juno...tu es la descendante du clan du Dragon et Mahiko tu es la descendante du clan du clan de la Lune. Vos clans sont supposé être disparut suite à leurs extermination par Senju Hashirama. Vos clans étaient alliés depuis toujours. Le Clan du Dragon protégeait celui de la Lune. Les membres du clan de la Lune était la cible de beaucoup de clan, car Hashirama avait convaincu les autres que le clan de la Lune cachait à quelque part un gigantesque diamant qui se trouve être la source d'un immense pouvoir. Finalement, le diamant n'était qu'une histoire pour se débarasser de vos clans qui était une grande menace pour le clan Senju, car vos clans préparaient une alliance avec celui des Uchiwa. lance Pein avec un air pensif.

-Donc voilà pourquoi on est dans ce monde. En réalité nos parents vivaient ici...et nous sommes retourner dans notre monde natal. Tout s'explique maintenant. lance Juno.

-Peux-être que le temps se passe plus lentement dans l'autre monde qu'ici. Puisque vos clans n'auraient pas pu survivre avec cette attaque. Ils ont dû vous envoyer dans l'autre monde grâce à une technique extrêmement puissante. Voilà pourquoi vos clans ont été éléminés aussi facilement. Tout s'explique...sauf votre retour dans ce monde. Ça par contre je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. lance Pein.

-Je hais les Senju. crache Juno en colère.

Je baisse les yeux et je pleure. _Tout s'explique maintenant. Je me rapelle le jour où les scientifiques sont venus me chercher. Ils ont donner de l'argent à mes parents...mes parents adoptifs m'ont vendu. _

-Si Hashirama n'avait pas inventer cette histoire de diamant, on aurait pu vivre avec nos parents et pas dans ce foutu laboratoire. lance Juno extrêmement en colère.

Elle se lève et se met à faire les cents pas pour se contrôler, car quand elle est dans cet état elle a tendance à détruire tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme.

-On peut vous aider à atteindre vos buts...en accomplissant ceux de l'Akatsuki. Puisque vous êtes des membres récents je ne vous ai pas encore donner de missions, mais dès que vos manteaux seront prêt ainsi que vos bagues...vous serez envoyer en mission. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous passiez des examens pour vérifier votre état de santé. Allez voir Kabuto. Nous dit Pein.

En sortant du salon nous voyons Sasori, Kakuzu et Itachi en train de nous attendre.

-Emmenez-les à Kabuto. leur ordonna Pein.

-D'accord. lance t-il les 3 en coeur.

Ils nous emmènent au cabinet de médecin de Kabuto où se dernier était en train de faire des analyses. Ce dernier se tourne vers nous avec un sourire amusé.

-Pein veut que tu nous fasses passer des examens afin de vérifier nos états de santé.lui dit Juno d'un ton froid.

_Elle est toujours en colère à cause de ce que Pein a dit. Moi aussi je suis en colère, mais ma tristesse embarque par dessus._

-D'accord prenez place. nous lance t-il en nous pointant deux lits.

Je vais m'asseoir sur l'un d'eux sans regarder personne. _Pourquoi mes parents adoptif m'ont fait ça? J'ai toujours été une gentille fille. Pourquoi m'ont t-il vendue? Ils semblaient pas avoir de problême d'argent. Alors pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça? _

Pov normal

_Mahiko ne semble pas dans son état normal. Elle ne va pas bien depuis qu'elle a quitté ce salon. Pensa Itachi._

_Elle a l'air si triste, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Juno a l'air très en colère aussi. Qu'est-ce que Pein leur a dit? Pensa Kakuzu._

Kabuto commence ses examens sur Mahiko qui semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il eut fini avec elle, Kakuzu prend la jeune fille en larmes dans ses bras et il partit avec elle en compagnie d'Itachi. Il dépose Mahiko dans le lit et se couche avec elle. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle finit par leur dire ce qui l'a rendait aussi triste.

_Ces parents adoptifs l'ont vendu à ces foutus scientifiques! Pensa Itachi_

_Des vrais salopards. pensa Kakuzu._

À force de pleurer Mahiko finit par s'endormir complètement épuisée. Soudain on frappe à leur porte et Tobi entre.

-Pein voudrait vous voir tout les deux...maintenant. lance Tobi.

-Ça peut pas attendre? demande Kakuzu.

-C'est urgent il a dit que ça avait rapport avec Mahiko. Il veut vous dire ce qu'il a dit à Mahiko et Juno tout à l'heure. lance Tobi.

-On ne peut pas laisser Mahiko toute seule. lance Kakuzu en regardant Itachi.

-Tobi peut rester avec elle. Tobi va pas la réveiller c'est promi. lance t-il à voix basse.

Les 2 ninjas se regardent.

-Tobi est surement la seule personne avec Kisame qui a notre confiance pour Mahiko. Il est loin d'être dangereux, il ne va pas l'a violée. Je doute qu'il sache se servir de sa queue. lance Kakuzu à Itachi.

Itachi hoche lentement la tête et les 2 ninjas partent de la chambre. Tobi ferme la porte derrière eux et va s'étendre sur le lit à côté de Mahiko. Il y a plusieurs choses que Tobi à garder pour lui-même dans l'histoire du clan de la Lune. Le fait que le diamant existe et que dans une prophétie de ce clan...il annonçait la naissance d'un enfant. Cet enfant Aura un pouvoir si immense qu'il pourrait anéeantir son ennemi pour importe sa quantité et sa force. Que cet enfant naîtrait un peu avant que le sang ne coulent comme des rivières et qu'il serait caché jusqu'au jour où il va pouvoir enfin utiliser son pouvoir entièrement. Protéger par l'enfant du Dragon l'enfant terrassera les démons de ce monde et fera reigner la paix. Cette prophétie lui a été révélé par son maître le vrai Madara.

_L'enfant du Dragon est Juno. L'enfant de la prophétie est Mahiko. Les démons sont ceux à queues. Ont dirait que nous avons un attout en plus dans cette chasse aux démons. C'est de plus en plus intéressant. Pensa Obito._

Il caresse les cheveux de Mahiko en soupirant. _Une fille si adorable et si innocente qui possède un pouvoir aussi immense. En plus d'être très influençable. Puisque j'ai Pein dans ma poche qui m'obéit comme un vrai petit chien je vais pouvoir lancé Mahiko à la recherche du Diamant. Avec le pouvoir de cette pierre et le Gedô Mazô mon projet va fonctionner comme un charme. _Il ne vit pas le temps passé et Kakuzu et Itachi revinrent. Tobi repart en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

-J'aurais peux-être pu arrêter cette ordure d'Hashirama si on m'avait donner ma mission de l'éléminer plus tôt...et si j'avais réussi cette mission...grogne Kakuzu en colère contre lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce qui est arriver...est du passé maintenant. Il est tard couchons-nous. lance Itachi à Kakuzu.

Kakuzu regarde Mahiko et va la rejoindre dans le lit en compagnie d'Itachi.

-Après l'Enfer dans lequel elle est passé...je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour sourire et d'être toujours joyeuse. lance Itachi en serrant Mahiko contre lui.

-C'est Mahiko. Voilà l'explication. lance Kakuzu en souriant derrière son masque.


	18. Future Mission et Entraînement du Mur

_-C'est Mahiko. Voilà l'explication. lance Kakuzu en souriant derrière son masque._

Pov Mahiko

Je me réveille, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Juste restée coucher dans mon lit. Kakuzu était déjà parti, mais Itachi était toujours là avec moi et il caressait mes cheveux.

-Tu as faim? Je peux t'emmener ton déjeuner avec l'aide d'un clone si tu veux. me dit-il.

Je reste silencieuse, mais je n'ai pas faim. _Je comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça? Savaient-ils ce qu'il allait m'arriver? M'ont-ils seulement aimée ou mon pouvoir les en empêchaient-ils de m'aimer? Pourtant je n'ai jamais fait de mal avec mon pouvoir pendant que je vivais avec eux. Je croyais qu'ils aimaient ça que je les aide dans la maison avec mon pouvoir, mais ils m'ont -ce que mes vrais parents m'ont vraiment aimée? Ont-ils voulu se débarasser de moi ou était-ce vraiment pour me sauver? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyer dans ce monde où personne ne possède de pouvoir? Pourquoi ne pas s'être seulement enfuit? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je comprends plus rien! Suis-je une mauvaise personne? _Les larmes coulent en silence sur mes joues. J'entends Kakuzu entrer dans la chambre.

-J'ai apporter le déjeuner. lance t-il.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il pose le plateau sur le lit et vient s'asseoir près de l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai poser ma tête. Il caresse ma joue avec tendresse.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? me demande Kakuzu.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

-Allez ma belle tu dois au moins manger quelque chose. Le déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. me dit Itachi en caressant mon ventre.

Je soupire et ouvre la bouche. _D'accord je vais mangée, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. _Kakuzu me fit manger mon gruau ainsi qu'une toast. Ensuite Itachi mange avec Kakuzu et moi je ferme les yeux.

-Ah oui. Pein m'a dit de vous prévenir que Mahiko, Kisame et toi allez partir en mission cette après-midi. Alors préparez vous. nous informe Kakuzu.

-D'accord je vais commencer à préparer nos sacs. lance Itachi en se levant du lit.

J'ouvre les yeux et je soupire en me redressant.

-Ça va être au Pays du Feu. Les détails vous serons fournis par Pein. lance Kakuzu.

_Pays du Feu! Ça doit avoir rapport avec Naruto! Rencontrer Naruto? Shikamaru? Chôji? Kiba? Kakashis? Gai? Ça pourrait être amusant. J'aimerais voir si je suis plus forte qu'eux. _Je souris et ma phase dépression passe en une fraction de seconde. Je mange ce qu'il reste dans mon assiète à la plus grande surprise de Kakuzu et Itachi.

-Tu retrouves enfin ton appétit...il manque juste ce beau sourire qui me manque depuis ton réveil. lance Kakuzu en caressant mes lèvres avec son pouce.

Je souris et il caresse ensuite ma joue avec tendresse. Je regarde ensuite Itachi qui fesait mon sac en me souriant. Je lui souris avec joie.

-On va affronter les ninjas de Konoha? Si ça arrive ça sera super! lançais-je en pensant à ce moment.

Itachi ricanne en me voyant aussi heureuse pour un futur combat. On le regarde finir les bagages, puis nous sortons de la chambre et ils m'emmènent à la salle d'entraînement où Juno s'entraînait avec Sasori. Elle était si concentrer qu'elle ne me vit même pas entrer. Elle se pratiquait au multiclonage. Maintenant sachant que mes parents éaient des ninjas ça me redonne confiance.

-Apprenez-moi à marcher sur les murs...et sur l'eau. dis-je à Itachi et Kakuzu avec un air de chien battu.

-C'est pour ça qu'on vient ici. lance Itachi en me fesant un petit sourire en coin.

-YOUPI! M'écriais-je en sautant dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

Juno suraute et me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de me sourire. Je lui fis un coucou avec la main et je pars dans un coin avec Kakuzu et Itachi.

-Bien pour commencer tu dois focaliser ton chakra dans ton corps. Pour ça tu dois le sentir en toi. Alors tu dois te concentrer. Me dit Kakuzu pendant que je m'asseois au sol.

Je m'asseois en indien et je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre..._Je dois pas penser à quelques choses qui...C'est vraiment triste qu'il n'y a pas de papillons dans cette endroit. C'est beaux les papillons, c'est domages qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière, ni de soleil dans cet endroit...sinon il y aurait des papillons. J'ai hâte de partir en mission, au Pays du Feu il n'y a pas de la neige partout alors les papillons peuvent y vivre sans problême. Je...je sens une drôle de sensation dans mon corps...comme si j'avais un...un deuxième systême sanguin. J'ai trouver! C'est mon chakra, mais c'est bizarre Kakuzu m'a dit que je devais me concentrer...et au contraire je pensais pas du tout à...mon chakra. Peux-être que pour moi c'est une exception?Peux-être que je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer contrairement aux autres? _

-Je le sens...maintenant je fais quoi? leurs dis-je en gardant mon attention sur cette sensation.

-Essait de concentrer ton chakra sur tes pieds. me dit Itachi.

-Lève toi aussi. Me dit Kakuzu.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et j'essaie de concentrer cette sensation sur mes pieds. Au bout d'un moment je la sens dans mes pieds.

-Ça y est. leur dis-je.

-Maintenant essait de marcher sur le mur. me dit Kakuzu.

J'ouvre les yeux et je réussis à faire 3 pas sur le mur avant de chuter. Itachi me rattrape et me sourit.

-Tu réussiras avec un peu de pratique. me dit-il avec une voix douce.

Je lui offre un sourire montra ma détermination Je continue et à chaque fois j'arrive à aller un peu plus loin. Arriver à l'heure du dîner, j'arrivais à marcher au plafond. Je fis le chemin inverse sans problême pour rejoindre Itachi et Kakuzu qui m'attendait en compagnie de Sasori et Juno. Lorsque je fus près d'eux, je saute de joie.

-Tu as vu! Je l'ai fait Juno! dis-je a mon amie en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Bravo Mahi. Tu vois tu y es arrivé. lance Juno en me souriant.

Je sautille jusqu'à Kakuzu et je lui saute dans les bras.

-C'est grâce à vous deux...grâce à vos conseils...Pas beaucoup de conseils, mais ça m'a aider de devoir me débrouiller toute seule. lançais-je alors que nous partons vers la salle à manger.

-Tu vas allée en mission avec Kisame et Itachi...moi j'y vais avec Deidara et Sasori. Pein a transformer leur équipe à cause de ce qu'Orochimaru a tenté de nous faire. me dit Juno.

-Vous allez où? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Comme vous nous allons au Pays du feu. On connait pas tout les détails, on doit aller voir Pein après le dîner. lance Juno en me souriant.

-J'aimerais rencontrer des ninjas de Konoha. lançais-je en m'imaginant en train de combattre Sakura et de lui éclater la tête.

_Je déteste Sakura presqu'autant que Sasuke et c'est mon rêve de lui montrer qu'elle ne vaut rien. Ceux que je n'aime pas n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car ceux que j'aime pas ça me fait rien de les tuer. J'ai déjà tuer un scientifique au laboratoire...et c'est pour ça qu'on m'a classée dans l'étage le plus surveiller. _

-Laisse-moi deviner...tu voudrais tuer Sakura? me demande Juno avec un sourire en coin.

-Dans le mille Papillon. lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Toi tuez quelqu'un...j'ai de la misère à m'imaginer ça. lance Sasori d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu sais Sasori...Mahiko a déjà tuer avant. Ceux qu'elle n'aime pas...elle les écrasse. Bon Sasuke et Orochimaru sont une exception puisqu'ils font partis de l'Akatsuki, mais sinon...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. dit Juno à Sasori d'un ton amusé.

Sasori me lance un regard surprit avant que son attention retourne sur Juno.

-Vous êtes Mignon tout les deux. leur dis-je en souriant.

Je vois Juno rougir comme une tomate.

-Est-ce que vous comptez avoir des enfants? leurs demandais-je curieuse.


	19. Tempête de neige et le feu de l'amour

_Je vois Juno rougir comme une tomate._

_-Est-ce que vous comptez avoir des enfants? leurs demandais-je curieuse._

Juno plaque ses mains sur son visages pour cacher son embarras. Sasori me regarde avec amusement.

-Je crois qu'on devra attendre plusieurs années avant d'avoir des enfants. me dit-il.

-Dommage...j'aurais aimée ça moi avoir des neveux et des nièces. lançais-je en soupirant de déception.

-Peux-être un jour, mais pas maintenant. lance Sasori en posant sa main sur les fesses de Juno.

_Gros cochon! Ils sont tellement mignon par contre. _Je regarde Kakuzu et Itachi.

-Et vous...voudriez-vous avoir des enfants un jour? leur demandais-je en souriant.

-Comme Sasori l'a dit...Peux-être un jour, mais pas maintenant. me dit Kakuzu légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Et toi Itachi? lui demandais-je en me tournant face à lui.

Il me sourit avec tendresse.

-C'est trop tôt maintenant, mais surement dans quelques années. me chuchote t-il à l'oreille d'un ton doux.

-Vous êtes vraiment nul, mais bon j'attendrais. lançais-je en soupirant de déception.

On entre enfin dans la salle à manger et nous mageons en silence avec tout le monde. Ma déception disparut lorsque je me souviens que je pars en mission. Je gigotte sur ma chaise ce qui démontre mon impatience. Après le repas, Kisame, Itachi et moi allons voir Pein qui était partit un peu plus tôt dans le salon. Il y a mon manteau et ma bague dans les bras. Pein met ma bague à mon index gauche.

-Maintenant tu es officiellement un membre de l'Akatsuki. lance Pein en m'aidant à mettre mon manteau. Je suis tellement heureuse que je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.

-Merci beaucoup. J'adore ce manteau et j'ai toujours voulu le porter. J'arrive pas a y croire. Je t'adore Peinouchet! m'écriais-je en le relâchant.

Pein se mit à ricanner d'amusement et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis heureux qu,on ait quelqu'un comme toi dans notre organisation, mais tu m'appelles plus jamais ainsi. me dit Pein d'un ton calme et légèrement amusé.

-Oups désolée...je recommencerais plus. Tu me pardonnes? lui demandais-je avec des yeux de chat botté.

-Bien sur. lance t-il en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Il prend des papiers qu'il lit très vite avant de lever son regarde vers nous.

-Bien vôtre mission sera de retourner à l'endroit où on a trouvés Mahiko et Juno. Je veux que vous fouillez les environs à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu causer le transfert de l'autre monde jusqu'à le nôtre. lance Pein.

-Et si on ne trouve rien de suspect? lui demande Kisame.

-Revenez au QG. lance Pein.

-Bien allons-y. lance Itachi.

Nous sortons du salon et allons chercher nos sacs que Itachi avait scellé dans un parchemin. Ensuite nous rejoignons Kisame à l'extérieur, l'homme-requin me serre dans ses bras et nous fit tourner.

-Enfin notre première mission avec toi. lance Kisame en souriant.

-J'avais hâte de sortir du QG. lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me garde dans ses bras et nous commençons notre route. Le temps s'écoulent avec lenteur et le temps est très mauvais. Il neige très fort et le vent devient de plus en plus violent. Le ciel devient noir de nuages, des énormes nuages noirs. J'avais très froid en plus, je sens le froid s'enfoncer au plus profond de moi-même. Le vent glacial me fouette le visage et les cheveux.

-Une tempête de neige arrive. Trouvons-nous un abris. lance Itachi.

-Tu es tellement légerte que si je te relâche je suis sur que tu vas t'envoler Koneko, donc je vais te garder dans mes bras pour le moment. me dit Kisame d'un ton moqueur.

-Merci Kiki. Lui dis-je en claquant des dents.

On se lance à la recherche d'un abris. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Itachi nous rejoint et nous dit qu'il a trouver une grotte. _super je commençais à me transformer en vrai glaçon moi. _L'Uchiwa nous guide jusqu'à notre futur abris et on y entre. La grotte était bien caché derrière un sapin, mais très spatieuse. Kisame sort cherché du bois pour le feu. Je m'approche d'Itachi qui s'était assit dans un coin dans le but d'aller me réchauffer contre son corps, car je grelottais et tremblais de froid. Je vois Itachi, son air détendu et séduisant. J'ai soudain une envie de regoûter au glaçage chaud et sucré de son suçon qui avait très bon goût. Alors je m'asseois près de lui et je passe ma main dans son manteau. Je caresse son suçon par dessus son pantalon. Itachi m'arrête aussitôt et se tourne face à moi.

-Kisame peut revenir n'importe quand. me dit-il en fesant sortir ma main de sur son suçon.

Je soupire de déception et je me blottis contre lui. Il caresse mes cheveux avec affection.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais ces choses-là sont privé. Ça ne se fait pas devant tout le monde. Quand Kisame va être endormi on ira ensemble au fond de la grotte et je lui lancerais un gensjutsu si il se réveille. Par contre cette fois ça va être à ton tour de me laisser faire. me dit Itachi d'une voix sensuelle.

Je sens une drôle de chaleur envahir mon entre-jambe, _c'est humide même...C'est ce qu'il m'a dit qui me rend comme ça. _Kisame revient avec des bûches de bois qu'il dépose près de l'entrée de la grotte.

Je me lève en comagnie d'Itachi. L'Uchiwa allume le feu avec un katon ce qui m'impressionne.

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un vrai Katon! m'écriais-je surexcitée.

Kisame se mit à rire et s'asseoit près du feu. Itachi et moi nous nous asseoyons également près du feu et Kisame sort de la nourriture qu'il avait scellé dans un parchemin.

-J'ai prit le maximum de choses non-périssable pour aujourd'hui, mais demain on va devoir manger dans les restaurants. nous dit Kisame en nous passant des biscuits secs.

Nous mangeons et parlons de la tempête qui fait rage dehors.

-Demain on reprend notre chemin. nous annonce Itachi en mettant son bras autour de ma taille.

En voyant son geste Kisame sourit d'amusement, mais l'Uchiwa semble s'en foutre.

-Pas parce qu'on peut prendre notre temps que ça veut dire qu'on doit prendre une éternité pour effectuer cette mission. lance Kisame.

Le temps passe très lent. Itachi caresse mon dos et chaque caresse attisait le feu dans ma culotte. Kisame finit par décider d'aller se coucher et Itachi m'emmène vers le fond de la grotte. Il sort de son parchemin un matelas avec des oreillers et une couverture. Itachi m'enlève mon manteau et ensuite il enlève le sien. Je m'asseois sur le matelas et je retire mes bottes.

-Maintenant on doit attendre qu'il s'endorme. me murmure Itachi à l'oreille.

-Comment on va savoir qu'il dort? lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Il ronfle très fort. me répond Itachi à voix basse.

Je ris silencieusement et nous nous couchons. Nos oreilles sont aux aguêts du moindre son. La lumière du feu nous permet de nous voir légèrement. _J'aurais aimée que Kakuzu soit là pour s'amuser avec nous, mais il ne fait pas partit de notre trinôme. Ce n'est pas grave...pour pas qu'il soit jaloux je vais faire les mêmes choses avec lui...et juste avec lui. _Les minutes passent et le feu ne fait que devenir plus chaud ce qui cause mon impatience. Soudain par mo plus grand bonheur on entend Kisame commencé à ronfler. Je regarde Itachi qui commence à enlever son chandail résillé...Puis, il m'enlève mon t-shirt rose et il caresse le haut de ma poitrine. Il approche son visage du mien et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps réagit instinctivement et je réponds à son baiser. C'étais mon premier et pas le dernier baiser de ma vie.


	20. Première partie et histoire de sperm

_Il approche son visage du mien et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps réagit instinctivement et je réponds à son baiser. C'étais mon premier et pas le dernier baiser de ma vie._

-On devrais pas trop se déshabiller, car sinon demain il va se douter de quelque chose. me dit Itachi baissant mon patalon de jogging.

Il m'enlève complètement mon pantalon et avec mon pouvoir je lui enlève le sien d'un clin d'oeil. Il me sourit d'amusement et se couche doucement sur moi sans mettre tout son poid. Je l'embrasse doucement avec embarras, car je ne sais pas trop comment faire tout ça.

-Je te préviens, la première fois qu'une fille joue...c'est douloureux au début. me dit Itachi en caressant mon entre-jambe avec douceur..

Le feu devient insupportable et Itachi m'enlève ma culotte puis il enlève son boxer.

-Tant pi on se r'habilleras après. lance t-il en me souriant.

Je me redresse et détache mon soutien-gorge. Itachi écarte doucemement mes jambes et mets son majeur et son index droit dans sa bouche. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Est-ce que moi aussi je dois mettre mes doigts dans ma bouche? _Dès que ses doigts quittent sa bouche et il entre doucement son majeur dans mon antre. Je grimace de douleur alors qu'il resort et retourne son doigt dans moi. Au bout d'un moment ce fus supportable et il entre son index avec son majeur dans mon antre. La douleur revient et avec le temps elle fut elle-même supportable. Puis, il retire ses doigts et se couche entre mes jambes. Je sens son suçon faire pression contre mon antre.

-Tu es prête? Tu n'es pas oubligée si tu as peur. me demande t-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai pas peur. Un jeu c'est supposé être amusant et comme tu l'as dit ça va être douloureux au début, donc ça ne durera pas longtemps. Allez je veux jouer. Je veux apprendre à jouer à ce jeu! lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Il ricanne et me fit signe de parler moins fort afin de ne pas réveiller Kisame.

-D'accord. je vais y aller doucement. me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Il pénètre petit à petit son suçon en moi tout en m'embrassant. _AÏE! Ouille! Ouch! _Je tremblais de douleur et je grimace, mais son baiser fait en sorte que mon attention soit plus concentrer sur le baiser que sur la douleur. Il commence à se retirer doucement, puis il retourne en moi avec douceur. Après quelques vas et vient la douleur diminue beaucoup.

-Ça va? me demande Itachi dans un murmure après avoir rompu notre baiser.

-Ça fait moins mal maintenant. lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et caresse ma poitrine avec douceur alors que le rythme de ses vas et vient augmente. Soudain la douleur cède la place à une sensation agréable...un plaisir intense. Je gémis et ça fit sourire Itachi. Je serre mon Uchiwa contre moi et sous ce plaisir intense j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos.

-Tu me fais mal. ricanne Itachi en me regardant avec pleins de tendresse tout en accélérant encore la vitesse de ses coups de hanches.

-Je suis désolée. lui dis-je entre deux respirations.

Je gémis plus longuement cette fois, mais Itachi l'étouffe en m'embrassant. Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser ce fus pour gémir à son tour. Les coups de hanches augmente d'un coup en puissance et en vitesse. Cela nous procura tellement de plaisir que cette fois nous sommes incapable d'étouffer les gémissements l'un de l'autre. Puis, il eut comme une explosion de plaisir qui me fit courber légèrement le dos et j'étouffe moi-même un hurlement de plaisir en enfoncant le visage dans l'épaule d'Itachi, ce dernier retire vite son suçon et le glaçage coule sur mon ventre. Il s'écroule ensuite sur moi à bout de souffle, mais sans mettre tout son poid sur moi bien sur.

-Tu vois cette sensation énorme de plaisir se nomme orgasme...et le gémissement qui en est la causse s'appelle pas gémir, mais jouir. m'explique Itachi quelques minutes plus tard en se redressant sur ses coudes pour me faire face.

-Je crois que ce jeu est devenu mon préféré. lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Bien. Tu dois être fatiguer maintenant. Avant de t'endormir tu devrais t'habiller. me dit-il en caressant mon seins gauche du bout des doigts.

_Maintenant qu'il le dit...c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée. _J'utilise mon pouvoir pour m'habiller en vitesse et je me couche. Je regarde mon Uchiwa se lever et chercher son boxer. Lorqu'ilo le trouve Itachi le remet, mais il ne remet aucun autre vêtement. Il vient se couche sur le matelas et je vais me blottir contre lui. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur le front tout en caressant mon dos jus'quau haut de mes fesses.

-Je t'aime Mahi. me dit-il à l'oreille tout en caressant ma fesse gauche.

-Je t'aime Ita. lui dis-je avant de m'endormir la tête couchée sur son torse.

Le lendemain je me réveille dans les bras d'Itachi qui dormait alors que Kisame était en train de déneige l'entrée de la grotte. Je décide de lui jouer un petit tour et je le pousse avec mon pouvoir. Je le vois tomber en pleine face dans la neige et je retiens un rire. Je fis semblant de dormir alors qu'il se relève en se retournant.

-Fait pas comme si tu dormais je sais que c'est toi qui m'a poussée. lance Kisame en approchant de moi.

j'ouvre les yeux et lui offre un sourire coupable. Il se penche vers moi et...il se met à me chatouiller. Je me tords dans tout les sens en hurlant de rire ce qui réveille Itachi. Kisame s'arrête et retourne déneiger l'entrée de la grotte. Je me tourne vers Itachi qui me regardait en souriant. Je l'embrasse pendant 1 seconde avant de m'éloigner. Je lui lance un sourire coquin avant d'aller aider Kisame pendant qu'Itachi s'habille.

-Nous pouvons partir maintenant. dit Kisame à Itachi qui s'approchait de nous.

Kisame me reprend dans ses bras et nous sortons. Itachi et Kisame courent pour rattrapper le temps perdu hier à cause de la tempête de neige. Très vite nous nous retrouvons au même restaurant dans lequel nous avons mangée au début de notre aventure à Juno et moi, qui se trouve au pays de la Terre près de la frontière entre celui-ci et celui du Fer. Nous allons y manger à nouveau et cette fois je pris le temps de goûter aux viandes grillés.

-J'espère que durant cette mission on aura l'occasion de votre une bonne leçon à quelques ninjas de Konoha ou d'Iwa. marmonne Kisame.

Itachi pose la main sur ma cuisse et me la caresse de haut en bas.

-Kisame je peux te poser une question? demandais-je à l'homme-requin assit devant moi.

-Vas-y Koneko. me dit-il en mettant une viande dans sa bouche.

-Ton glaçage...est-ce qu'il est bleu? lui demandais-je curieusement.

-Glaçage? répète Kisame sans comprendre.

-Le glaçage qui sort du suçon des hommes. lui dis-je impatiente.

Kisame faillit s'étouffer avec sa viande. Il tousse et il prend une bonne gorgée d'eau.

-Tu veux dire le sperm. Euhhh...le mien est pas bleu...il est de la même couleur que...commence Kisame.

-Qu'Itachi? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Ah tu a vu celui d,Itachi. lance Kisame très amusé en regardant l'Uchiwa.

-Oui et j'ai même goûté. Alors le tien il goûte la même chose que celui d'Itachi? lui demandais-je encore plus curieuse.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Kisame. Itachi lui il regardait ailleurs fesant semblant de ne pas nous écouter.

-À peu près la même chose. Je crois...tu vois j'ai jamais goûté au sperm. lance Kisame avant de ricanner.

-Ah d'accord. lancais-je en souriant.

Kisame pait la note et nous sortons du restaurant drection la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui de la Terre.


	21. Fatigue et Magnétisme

_Kisame pait la note et nous sortons du restaurant direction la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui de la Terre._

Puisqu'il n'y a plus de neige Kisame me laisse enfin marcher sur mes propres jambes. _J'ai hâte d'arriver au Pays du Feu pour battre les ninjas de Konoha, mais aussi pour voir des papillons, des fleurs, de l'herbe, des arbres...bref la vraie vie de la nature et pas ce gros tas de cailloux qu'est le Pays de la Terre. _Je gambade d'impatience et je ne le cache pas.

-Dépêchez-vous! Je veux sortir d'ici moi! j'aime pas la roche...J'veux voir des papillons, des fleurs, des oiseaux...et des LAPINS! M'écriais-je en poussant Itachi et Kisame avec mon pouvoir pour les forcer à avancer plus vite.

Ils ricannent et décident enfin de courrir. Itachi me prend par la main et nous courrons tout les 3, mais puisque je ne me suis jamais entraînée à courrir...je fatigue très vite et Kisame dut me porter tel un sac à dos. Pour le dîner on s'arrête dans un petit village où un vieu monsieur les acceuilla à bras ouvert dans son restaurant. Nous mangeons des boullettes de riz avec une sauce...semblable à la sauce Soya. _C'étais pas la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé depuis que je vis dans ce monde, mais bon ça rempli mon bedon. Par chance il ne nous a pas servit cette dégueulasserie qui s'appelle...Comment déjà...Tronc...Pont...Son...Front...? Bon je vais pas me casser la tête sur ça de toute façon je n'aime pas ça et le nom de cette chose me repousse. _Après, nous...marchons...M-A-R-C-H-O-N-S..._Je ne suis pas proche de voir le Pays du Feu à l'horizon_. Je marche telle une condamnée devant la potence. Nous avançons à la vitesse d'un zombie..._non à cette vitesse même un zombie unijambiste nous aurait ratrapper. _Vers l'heure du souper on arrive près d'une chaîne de montagnes.

-Derrière cette chaîne de montagnes ce trouve le Pays du Feu. m'annonce Kisame en me souriant.

-Pour vrai! Allez on escalade! m'écriais-je en sautant de joie.

-On fera ça demain pour l'instant on a pas le temps, le soleil va bientôt se coucher et c'est dangereux...

Je ne laisse pas Itachi terminer sa phrase que j'utilise mon pouvoir sur eux et sur moi même pour nous faire passer par dessus la chaîne de montagnes. Par contre utiliser mon pouvoir sur moi-même est très épuisant, donc dès qu'on attérit dans l'herbe du Pays du Feu...Je perds conscience avant d'avoir pu admirer le paysage.

Je reprends conscience à cause d'une odeur de piment. Piment très fort. J'ouvre les yeux et je vis un bol de riz avec une étrange sauce rouge foncé dessus. Je reconnu tout de suite ce plat : Le Curry dr ls Vie de mémé Sanshô! Je vis Kisame et Itachi en train d'en mangé à côté de moi.

-Je vous l'avais dit que seul l'odeur la réveillerait. lance mémé Sanshô en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Je regarde mes 2 compagnons. Itachi semble soulagé que je sois réveillée.

-Allez mange ma belle si tu veux reprendre des forces. lance t-elle avant de repartir derrière son fourneau où se trouve Karashi.

Il me regarde avec un air...doux un peu comme Itachi et Kakuzu. _Kakuzu...il me manque...ma petite poupée voodoo. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là lui aussi_. Itachi pose sa main sur ma joue et caresse ma cicatrice.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme ça. me dit-il avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût épicé..très délicieux. Je réponds à son baiser et Kisame tousse bruyament pour nous rappeller qu'il était là. Je ricanne d'amusement et je tourne mon attention sur mon repas. Je prends une bouchée..._Miam! Un pur délice! _Je mange le contenu entier de mon assiète d'une traite et ensuite je baîlle légèrement. _Utiliser mon pouvoir sur moi...n'était pas une bonne idée et ça m'a complètement vidée. _

-Oh allez vien ma petite je vais t'emmener dans une chambre avec un bon lit dans lequel tu pourras te reposer. lance Mémé Sanshô en s'approchant de moi.

Itachi se lève et il me prend dans ses bras.

-Venez monsieur. dit-elle à Itachi.

Je sens qu'on se déplace et ce fut comme un bercement qui m'endors après 10 secondes dans les bras d'Itachi.

Pov normal

Itachi regarde Mahiko qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. La vieille l'emmène dans une grande chambre où il put déposer sa belle sur un grand lit aussi douillet que celui de leur chambre. L'Uchiwa se couche auprès d'elle et regarde la jeune fille avec inquiètude ainsi qu'avec amour.

-Tu as agis stupidement en fesant ça. J'aimerais pouvoir m'arrêtez de m'inquièter pour toi, mais il semble que se soit impossible même si je sais que tu es forte...Oui extrêmement forte. Pour moi tu es la perfection...j'aimerais juste que tu te décides enfin à choisir entre Kakuzu et moi. Si c'est impossible pour toi...je ferais avec. Je partagerais si c'est la seule façon de rester auprès de toi. Moi qui croyait que l'amour était une grande faiblesse...voir la pire des faiblesse de l'humain, mais c'est tout le contraire. pense Itachi à voix haute en caressant la cicatrice sur la joue de Mahiko.

Itachi se couche près d'elle et s'endort d'un sommeil très léger.

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors qu'il venait de quitter le village où vit la vieille Sanshô, ils partent vers cette partie du Pays du Feu où ils trouveraient surement ce qui a causer le transfert de Mahiko et de Juno. _Si un objet ou une personne à causer ce transfert je suis sur que ça l'a un rapport avec quelque chose de très puissant. Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ou c'est un bon signe?_

Pov Mahiko (quelques heures plus tard)

Je me réveille dans les bras d'Itachi. Je regarde autour de nous...de la forêt.

-Tu étais fatiguée. Il est presque midi. Tu as dormit près de près de 18heure...ou 20...lance Kisame en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Itachi me serre contre lui avant de me poser au sol.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand j'utilise mon propre pouvoir sur moi-même. Ça demande une grande quantité d'énergie. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je gambade en admirant la forêt que je n'avais pas penser à regarder la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Dans quelques heures on sera arrivés à l'endroit où nous vous avons trouvées. lance Kisame en regardant tout autour de nous tel une vraie sentinelle.

Je regarde autour et soudain...Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange en moi. C'est comme si quelque chose m'attirait comme un aimant, mais c'est encore très loin. _Je sais où je dois aller_. Je regarde un papillon volé à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Woah!...Un papillon! m'écriais-je toute excitée.

Je me mets à genoux pour le regarder prendre du pollen à une belle fleur jaune. Itachi et Kisame s'arrête eux aussi.

-Nous allons dîner ici. lance Itachi à Kisame.

Je les regarde intriguée.

-On va manger quoi? leur demandais-je curieuse en ne voyant aucun restaurant dans cette petite partie de la forêt.

-Pendant que tu dormais on est passé dans une ville et on a acheté quelque chose à manger pour le dîner. m'informe Kisame en souriant.

Je souris et les regarde s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Itachi se place à côté de moi et Kisame face à nous. L'homme-requin sort un sac de sous son manteau. À l'intérieur il y a des fruits et des boulettes de riz venant d'un restaurant. Nous mangeons en silence notre repas. Je sens toujours cette sensation de magnétisme qui semble vouloir que j'aille rejoindre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Ça Mahiko...tu as l'air pensive. me demande Itachi d'une voix douce.

-J'ai l'impression...que je sais exactement où aller. Comme si quelque chose m'attirait comme un aimant. Vous le ressentez-vous? leur demandais-je en regardant dans la direction de l'endroit où je dois aller selon l'aimant.

-Non. Ça doit être ça que Pein veut qu'on trouve. Peux-être que toi seule peut le ressentir, car tu as été transférer. lance Itachi en me regardant avec sérieux.

-C'est surement ça. dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Terminons de manger et allons voir de quoi il s'agit. lance Itachi.

Lorsque nous eûmes finit de manger j'agis de guide en me laissant guider par cette sensation de magnétisme. Les heures passent et la sensation se renforce. Quelque chose de très puissante qui semble m'attendre avec impatience. Nous finnissons par revenir au point de départ. Là où Juno et moi avons attéris, mais la chose n'était pas tout à fait là. Alors nous continuons à avancer encore un peu et nous tombons face à une grotte aux allures très sinistre.

-C'est à l'intérieur. leur dis-je en sentant ce magnétisme dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

-Allons-y. lance Itachi en avançant.

Nous entrons dans la grotte et au fond nous voyons...un...

-Magnifique! m'écriais-je étonnée et admirative.

-Je t'attendais Mahiko. lance une voix féminine inconnue venant de derrière ce gigantesque...


	22. La Gardienne et l'Absorbation

_-Je t'attendais Mahiko. lance une voix féminine inconnue venant de derrière ce gigantesque... _

Derrière ce gigantesque diamant. Un diamant taillé en forme de demi-lune qui mesure environs 8 mètre de haut et presque aussi large et épais que deux voitures. La propriétaire de la voix sort de sa cachette et je pus enfin la voir. 1m70, mince avec des long cheveux noir et des yeux pers. _Elle n'a pas de seins...est-ce vraiment une femme ou un homme? _Elle me sourit tout en s'approchant. Itachi et Kisame se place entre elle et moi prêt à attaquer. Je ne ressens aucun danger.

-Kiki, Ita arrêtez. leur dis-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Ils se détendent légèrement alors que je m'approche de la femme sans seins.

-Qui es-tu? Comment tu connais mon nom? lui demandais-je intriguée.

Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur le visage de cette inconnue.

-Je suis Jeido, la gardienne du Diamant du Croissant de Lune. Je connais ton nom puisque je t'ai vu naître. me dit-elle.

-Impossible que tu aies cette apparence. Tu serais beaucoup plus vieille si ce que tu dis est vrai. lance Kisame en dégainant Samehada.

-Hey tu me laisses expliquer espèce de grosse truite! réplique Jeido très énervée.

J'éclate de rire en entendant l'insulte. Le visage de Jeido s'adoucit et elle se décide d'expliquer la raison de son apparence très jeune.

-Bien, tes parents m'ont confier le diamant et jusqu'au jour où tu me retrouverais je garderais éternelle jeunesse. Afin d'avoir le temps de t'expliquer la prophétie qui a été écrite sur toi. Je dois te montrer la voie du pouvoir et t'aider à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs autant de temps que je pourrais... dit Jeido.

-Quelle prophétie? lui demande Itachi en lui coupant la parole.

- EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE!? gueule Jeido totalement furaxe.

Je sursaute et prise de peur je me cache derrière Itachi. En remarquant l'effet qu'elle me fesait elle eut l'air de se clamer.

-Bien je vais vous réciter la prophétie. Mais cessez de m'interrompre. grogne t-elle.

Je sors de ma cachette et j'ouvre grand les oreilles.

-Cette Prophétie annonce la naissance d'un enfant. Cet enfant naîtrait un peu avant que le sang ne coulent comme des rivières et qu'il serait caché jusqu'au jour où il va pouvoir enfin utiliser son pouvoir entièrement. Cet enfant aura un pouvoir si immense qu'il pourrait anéantir son ennemi pour importe sa quantité et sa force. Protéger par l'enfant du Dragon l'enfant terrassera les démons de ce monde et fera reigner la paix. Voilà la version connu par peu de gens. La seule chose qui est inconnue des gens est l'existence réelle de ce diamant et à quoi sert ce diamant. Il est dit dans la partie cachée de la prophétie que l'enfant absorbera le diamant pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ce diamant lui procura la puissance qu'il a besoin pour accomplir son destin. lance Jeido en se tournant vers le diamant.

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle absorbe une chose aussi gigantesque? lui demande Kisame d'un ton moqueur.

Jeido lance un regard noir à Kisame.

-Mahiko vient près de moi. me dit Jeido en retournant son attention sur le diamant.

Je m'approche d'elle, mais Itachi m'atrappe par le bras.

-Je ne lui fais pas coonfiance. Méfit-toi. me dit-il d'un ton inquièt.

Je lui souris d'un air confiant et il me lâche. Arrivée à côté de Jeido cette dernière se tourne vers moi.

-Bien. Pose tes paumes sur le diamant. Avec ton pouvoir tu dois attirer le diamant dans tes mains. Attire-le au plus profonds de toi. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie...tu réussiras, mais ça ne sera pas sans difficulté. me dit Jeido avec un sourire encourageant.

Je hoche la tête et pose mes paumes sur le diamant. Aussitôt ce dernier se mit à émettre des lumières multicolores. J'admire les lumières..._c'est si beau...WOW! _Je regarde Jeido qui admirait le spectacle elle aussi avec admiration.

-Maintenant attire le en toi. m'ordonne Jeido en se tournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête et j'utilise mon pouvoir. Je pousse le diamant vers mes paumes et je vis la peau de mes doigts brillée telle des milliers de diamant. Je me concentre à absorber le diamant. C'étais très dure, car je dois utiliser mon pouvoir à sa force maximale pendant un long moment. Plus j'absorbe le diamant et plus ma peau brille. Lorsque j'eus tout absorber toute ma peau brillait pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normale. Je me sens...encore plus forte qu'avant. Je me tourne vers Jeido qui me souriait.

-Maintenant tu as plusieurs pouvoirs. Ton pouvoir télékinétique n'a plus de limitte maintenant. Tu peux utiliser l'art du diamant. Un élément unique que tu apprendras à manipuler. En plus d'être inateignable aux genjutsus et à toutes sortes de tentatives de contrôle de l'esprits. me dit Jeido.

-Ça semble impossible à croire. lance Kisame.

-Pourtant la fondatroce de nôtre clan avait ces pouvoirs lui venant du diamant. Mahiko est la descendate directe de cette femme et d'ailleurs elle porte exactement le même nom. Les parents de Mahiko savait qu'elle serait l'enfant de la prophétie, donc il l'a nommère comme son ancêtre. Maintenant Mahiko a un immense pouvoir. C'est ce qui lui permettera d'accomplir la prophétie. Il est temps que tu apprennens à les contrôler. commence Jeido.

-_**Alors vous avez trouvez? nous demande la voix de Pein dans notre tête.**_

-Oui nous avons trouvé. répond Itachi à voix haute.

_**-Bien rentrez immédiatement au QG pour me faire votre rapport. nous ordonne Pein.**_

-D'accord. lance Kisame.

-À qui ils parlent eux? me demande Jeido en les regardant comme si ils étaient fous.

-Notre chef utilise la télépathie pour nous donnez des ordres et là on a l'ordre de rentrer au QG. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu peux pas partir. Je dois t'apprendre à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. me dit-elle en soupirant légèrement énervée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix dans ce cas. lance Itachi.

-Tu vas venir avec nous. lui dis-je en souriant encore plus.

Jeido soupire de découragement et elle vient avec nous.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le soleil. lance Jeido en avançant à mes côtés.

Lorsque je me tourne vers elle...Je l'a vis s'emmêler dans ses jambes et tomber face contre terre...Elle était étalée par terre comme une étoile de mer. Kisame eut de la misère à retenir son fou rire en voyant la maladresse de la l'aide à se relever et elle lance un regard noir à Kisame qui l'a regardait d'un air amusé.

-Merci je suis très maladroite. Mon pire défaut. Si je trébuche pas sur quelque chose je m'enfarge dans mes propres jambes. lance t-elle en ricanant d'un air embarassée.

Nous sortons de la grotte et commençions à faire le chemin inverse. Pendant le chemin Jeido me pose des questions sur le monde dans lequel j'ai été envoyer et en voyant l'enfer que j'ai vécue elle fut attristée.

-Dire que tes parents l'ont fait pour te protéger d'Hashirama et que dans le fond tu as souffert le martyr dans cet autre monde où on croirait que tu serais en sécurité. souffle t-elle avec un air déprimée.

-Ce n'est pas grave si j'aurais jamais été dans ce monde je n'aurais jamais connue Juno. Elle est la descendante du clan du dragon. lui dis-je en soupirant.

-Ah c'est vrai. Tout de suite après t'avoir envoyer dans ce monde on y a envoyer la dernière née du clan du Dragon. Alors tout les éléments sont réunie pour que la prophétie se réalise. lance Jeido avec joie avant de retomber par terre après avoir trébucher sur une petite pierre.

Kisame ne put se retenir cette fois et il éclate de rire. Jeido lui donne un coup sur la tête et Kisame arrête de rire. L'homme-requin fit une grimace de douleur en se massant la tête.

-Tu es peux-être maladroite, mais tu es très forte. Je comprends pourquoi tu es gardienne. lance Kisame avec un air respectueux.

-La prochaine fois que tu ris de moi j'utiliserais toute mes forces. le menace t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Je pouffe de rire en voyant Kisame se faire surpasser par une femme en guise de vengeance il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Lorsqu'il eut fini j'avais les cheveux qui pointait dans tout les directions. Je lui fis une grimace immature et nous continuons notre chemin. Jusqu'à ce que 4 ninjas de Konoha nous bloque le chemin.

-Comme on se retrouve Maito Gai! lance Kisame avec un air plus que joyeux.

-On se connait? demande Gai en regardant Kisame d'un air perdu.

-Hatake Kakashis. lance Itachi en regardant l'épouvantail qui avait déjà dévoilé son sharingan.

Par mon plus grand bonheur...elle était là en compagnie de sa rivale. Moi aussi je vais pouvoir m'amuser!


	23. Petite attaque et deuxième partie

_Par mon plus grand bonheur...elle était là en compagnie de sa rivale. Moi aussi je vais pouvoir m'amuser!_

-Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigake Kisame...Je crois que des présentations s'imposent pour vous mesdemoiselles. lance Kakashis avec calme en nous regardant Jeido et moi.

Je ne regarde pas Kakashis, mais plus Sakura.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. lui dit Jeido avec le même ton calme.

Kakashis retourne son attention sur Itachi.

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin. C'est ici que tout s'arrête pour vous. lance Kakashis.

-Laisse moi Maito. dit Kisame à Itachi.

-D'accord. Je m'occupe de Kakashis et Mahiko occupe toi des 2 filles. lance Itachi.

-HEY J'SUIS CAPABLE DE ME BATTRE MOI AUSSI. lui crit Jeido vexée et très énervée.

Itachi ne l'écoutait même pas.

-Vous allez nous rendre Naruto. Quoi qu'il en coûte. lance Kakashis.

_Naruto? C'est quoi le rapport avec Naru...Ahhh...Ça doit être Deidara, Sasori et Juno. Eux aussi devait allez au Pays du feu. _

-Transposition! lance Ino qui me vise.

Soudain je sens une autre précense en moi. Je ferme les yeux et...c'étais comme dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il y a par contre le gros diamant de mon clan et je vis Ino.

-Pourquoi...je comprends pas comment j'ai pas pu prendre le contrôle de ton esprit! C'est impossbile. lance Ino en me voyant.

Je ricanne et elle essait d'annuler sa technique, mais je l'immobilise avec ma télékinésie. J'ouvre les yeux et décide de jouer la comédie. D'un bond je rejoins Sakura.

-Bravo Ino, maintenant qu'on en a capturer un. Ça va être plus facile. lance Kakashis.

Je regarde Sakura, puis Jeido à qui je fis un clin d'oeil.

-Ne croyez pas que vous avez gagner. lance Jeido.

Kakashis s'engage dans un combat contre Itachi, Gai et Kisame comme eux aussi leur combat.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle. lance Sakura en fesant un pas vers Jeido.

Je soulève Sakura du sol et projette son corps contre un arbre. Je recommence et projette son corps sur tout ce que je vois. Sakura pousse des hurlements de douleur et supplit Ino de l'aider. Je ferme les yeux et je me retrouve dans la pièce du dimant où Ino était encore immobiliser.

-Sakura! crit t-elle.

-Ça ne sert à rien. Mon pouvoir est trop grand. Vous n'êtes que des filles sans défenses. Tu sais je n'ai rien contre toi Ino, mais si je te relâche tu vas m'attaquer et là je n'aurais plus le choix. Alors je vais te tuer sans te faire souffrir. lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant qui n'avait aucun rapport avec mes paroles.

La blonde me regarde d'un air térrifier. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de r'ouvrir mes yeux. Sakura était en train de se relever avec difficulté, Jeido l'attaque avec une puissante technique Suiton. Je souris en voyant le Chewing Gun se faire malmener par la technique de la Grande Cataracte. Je saute d'excitation tellement je trouvais ça impressionnant, mais très vite mon admiration va à Itachi et Kisame doublement plus puissant...Ça se voit comme le nez dans la figure...c'est eux qui ont l'avantage. Puis les renforts arrivent; Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba, Akamaru et Shino. Itachi et Kisame nous rejoignent.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre. nous dit Itachi avec calme.

Kisame eut l'air déçu et moi-même je le fus.

-Sage décision. lance Jeido.

-Puisque tes pouvoirs ont augmenter tu crois pouvoir nous emmener ailleurs avec ton pouvoir de télékinésie? me demande Itachi avec une voix douce.

J'allais répondre, mais Jeido prit la parole avant moi.

-Bien sur qu'elle peut. Tu dois juste te concentrer sur le diamant. répondit Jeido.

Je hoche la tête et finalement je libérère Ino, car elle m'empêche de me concentrer. Je laisse le pouvoir du diamant m'envahir et j'ouvre les yeux. Je nous soulève de terre jusqu'aux nuages à une vitesse extraordinaire. Puis je nous fis voyager sans problême, jusqu'au QG avec l'aide d'Itachi.

-Ahhhhh Fait froid! grogne Jeido en grelottant.

Nous entrons dans le QG et bizarrement j'étais même pas fatiguer.

-Ce nouveau moyen de transport est ultra rapide. c'est vraiment mieu que marcher. lance Kisame en me souriant.

Jeido entre dans le QG en soupirant de bien-être alors que la chaleur nous envahit.

-J'ai hâte de voir Naruto en chair et en os. m'écriais-je.

-Sasori, Deidara et Juno n'ont pas notre nouvelle façon express de voyager, donc ils vont pas revenir avant 2 jours...ou peux-être plus même. me dit Kisame.

-Dommage...j'vais attendre. dis-je légèrement déçue.

Soudain Kakuzu arrive face à nous.

-Kaku! m'écriais-je en courrant dans les bras de ma poupée voodoo.

Il me serre dans ses bras et moi de même.

-Tu m'as manqué! lui dis-je en respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. C'est qui ça? demande t-il en voyant Jeido.

-Je suis Jeido, la gardienne du Diamant. Je suis ici pour apprendre à Mahiko comment contrôler les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle a depuis peu. lance Jeido.

-Faudra que tu ailles expliquer ça à Pein. lance Kakuzu à Itachi.

Itachi hoche la tête et fit signe à Jeido de le suivre. Je les regarde partir tout les deux et ensuite je tourne mon regard sur Kakuzu. Il semble très joyeux de mon retour et il m'emmène dans notre chambre. Je me déshabille et je vais prendre une bonne et longue douche. Habiller d'une serviette et je vais rejoindre Kakuzu qui était étendu dans le lit.

-Itachi et moi nous avons jouer il n'y a pas longtemps. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là toi aussi. lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

-Alors tu as fait ton choix. lance Kakuzu en se redressant avec tristesse.

-Mon choix? lui demandais-je perdue.

-Tu aimes Itachi plus que moi, donc tu...commence t-il.

-Mais non! J'aurais voulue que tu sois là, donc je me suis dit que j'allais jouer avec toi. Toi et moi tout seul afin que personne soit jaloux et qu'il n'y ait pas de chicanne entre Itachi et toi. Je déteste vous voir en colère l'un contre l'autre. m'écriais-je.

Je vis du soulagement dans son regard. Je glisse ma main dans son manteau et je caresse son torse pleins de cicatrices. Le feu revient dans mon entre-jambe. Je déboutonne son manteau et je m'asseois sur ses cuisses. Je sens son suçon sous mes fesses et il est déjà très dur.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi. J'ai envie de jouer avec toi. lui dis-je d'un air coquin en enlevant son masque.

-J'ai très envie de jouer avec toi. me dit-il en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et avec mon pouvoir...je vérouille la porte. Kakuzu jette son manteau et son masque en bas du lit alors que moi je détache son pantalon. Puis, ce fus son pantalon que je jette au sol ainsi que ma serviette. Il enlève lui même son boxer et je fus surprise. Je n'avais pas remarquer l'autre fois à quel point le suçon de Kakuzu était plus gros et long que celui d'Itachi.

-Tu es sure? me demande Kakuzu en voyant mon air surpris.

-Oui. Tout de suite. N'aie pas peur pour moi. Ça va aller. lui dis-je avec un sourire pleins de tendresse.

Kakuzu se couche sur moi entre mes cuisses, il me caresse et comme Itachi il met ses doigts dans sa bouche avant de les rentrer en moi. Je sens une légère douleur, mais comme avec Itachi la douleur ne dura pas très longtemps. Kakuzu retire ses doigts et puis il pénètre doucement son suçon en moi. Au début c'étais désagréable, mais après quelques coups de reins ça ne le fut plus. Je sens la différence de la taille du suçon, mais pour moi c'est toujours aussi...Woa! Les sensations étaient très intense comme avec Itachi, mais c'étais mieu puis que j'ai pas mal cette fois-ci. Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser en lui mordillant légèrement les lèvres. Je l'entends ricanner doucement avant de caresser tout mon corps en accélérant légèrement les coups de reins. Je caresse son dos, je rompt le baiser pour l'embrasser dans le cou et je prends ses fesses musclées dans mes petites mains. Il sursaute légèrement et je lui souris d'amusement. Je suce l'un de ses tétons et je le sens frissonner.

-Tu as trouver mon point faible. me dit-il en ricannant.

-Ça veut dire quoi? lui demandais-je.

-Que ça me fait perdre mes moyens...et que ça m'excite encore plus quand tu touches ou suce mes tétons. me dit-il en accélérant la vitesse et la profondeur des coups de hanches.

Je commence à ressentir ce qu'Itachi appelle l'orgasme. Kakuzu frissonne un peu plus fort, il se retire et nous jouissons en coeur. Son glaçage/sperm était sur mon ventre. Je trempe mon doigt dedans et porte mon doigt à ma bouche.

-C'est pas intelligent. Tu viens de te laver et la tu es couverte de mon sperm. lance Kakuzu en se couchant sur le flanc à côté de moi.

Je caresse sa joue en soupirant...encore tremblante de plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a qu'à aller prendre un bain ensemble. lançais-je en souriant.

-Bonne idée. lance Kakuzu en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Au cas où Itachi reviendrait je dévérouille la porte et je rejoins Kakuzu dans la salle de bain. Il nous fit coulé un bon bain chaud et nous entrons tout le deux dans la baignoire. Je m'asseois entre ses jambes et couche mon dos sur son torse.

-Je t'aime Kaku. lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mahi. me dit Kakuzu avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres en caressant mon ventre pour me débarasser du sperm.

Nous entendons Itachi entré dans la chambre et ensuite il entre dans la salle de bain.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes amusé vous 2. lance t-il en commençant à se déshabiller.

Il entre lui aussi dans la baignoire. Par chance c'est une grande baignoire. Itachi prend mon pied gauche et commence à me faire un massage.

-Bonne idée. lance Kakuzu en commençant à me masser les épaules.

Je soupire de bien-être.

-Vous êtes vraiment des anges. leur dis-je en leur offarant un sourire heureux.

Soudain...Jeido entre dans la chambre et puis dans la salle de bain. Elle tombe par terre en trébuchant dans les sandales d'Itachi et en se relevant elle nous regarde avec surprise et elle devient rouge comme une tomate.

-Euhh...Je...Euhh...Je vais...le souper est prêt. lance t-elle avant de partir en courrant.

Kakuzu et Itachi éclate de rire en voyant sa réaction. Nous sortons du bain, nous nous habillons avant de partir vers la salle à manger.


	24. Aurore Boréale et Poisson

_Kakuzu et Itachi éclate de rire en voyant sa réaction. Nous sortons du bain, nous nous habillons avant de partir vers la salle à manger._

En entrant dans la salle à manger, je vis Jeido en grande conversation avec...Hidan. Ils semblent bien s'entendre. Quand elle nous vit elle rougit comme une tomate et cache son visage dans ses mains. Nous nous asseoyons à table. Mon regard se pose souvent sur la chaise vide où Juno serait assise si elle était là. Je soupire d'ennui et je commence à manger sans enthousiasme.

-Demain on commence ton entraînement. me dit Jeido.

-D'accord. dis-je sans la regarder.

-Alors si je comprends bien...Mahiko est comme les Jinchûriki's, mais au lieu d'un démon...c'est un diamant. lance Hidan d'une voix amusée.

Après avoir manger je sors de table et je sors également de la salle à manger sans attendre Itachi ni Kakuzu. Maintanant je connais le QG, donc je sors prendre une marche dehors dans la neige. J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air pur. Je pense à Juno..._J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle s'amuse avec Sasori et Deidara avec pour otage Naruto._ Je regarde le ciel...Une aurore boréale! _C'est magnifique! J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que ça! On dirait de la vraie magie! Est-ce qu'un magicien est la cause de ça? Impossible dans ce monde les magiciens et les sorcières n'existent pas. Mais bon...c'est quand même magnifique! La lune est pleine et elle éclaire également tout autour de moi une vraie alliée contre le noir. _Je me sens observer et je regarde derrière moi. Je faillis hurler en voyant Zetsu à quelques centimètres derrière moi.

-Zetsu tu m'as fais vraiment très peur. lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma poitrine.

-Désolé ce n'était pas mon intention. me dit la partie blanche d'une voix douce.

-Tu sens très bon tu sais? Une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas rester dehors toute seule à cette heure tardive. lance Zetsu noir.

-Et bien maintenant je ne suis plus seule puisque tu es là. lui dis-je en souriant.

-C'est vraiment magnifique les aurores boréales. Chaque fois qu'il en a une je viens l'admirer. me dit Zetsu blanc.

-C'est vrai. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une et je compte profitez de la vue. lui dis-je en souriant avant de retourner mon attention vers le ciel.

J'admire l'aurore boréale en compagnie de Zetsu jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut cachée par les nuages qui déverse des milliers de flocons de neige par dessus la neige déjà accumulée sur le sol. Je soulève toute la neige que je peux voir et je forme la neige en 3 grosses boules. J'en fis un bonhomme de neige gigantesque et je vais au chateau de neige. Je place le bonhomme là-bas. Zetsu reste avec moi et me regarde faire avec un sourire plin de gentillesse puis, il m'aide à fabriquer des fleurs en neiges, car il a de très grandes connaissances en plantes. _Quand je pense que j'ai pas eu le temps de voir toutes les fleurs du Pays du Feu. Combien de temps avant que je puisse partir encore en mission? _Je commence à avoir froid alors on rentre au QG.

-Merci d'être rester avec moi. dis-je à Zetsu en lui donannt un câlin pendant de très longues secondes.

-Mais c'étais un plaisir. Si tu veux je pourrais rester avec toi chaque fois que tu voudras aller dehors la nuit. me dit-il en me serrant doucement contre.

-Bon sang tu sens très bon. De plus sentir tes seins contre moi me donne encore plus le goût de goûter...lance Zetsu noir.

-Oups désolée. lançias-je en le relâchant effrayée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je reviens de mission et je meurs de faim. Je vais aller manger quelque chose. Bonne nuit Mahiko. me lance Zetsu blanc.

-Bonne nuit. Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. lance Zetsu noir.

-Bonne nuit Zetsu. lui dis-je avant de partir dans ma chambre où Kakuzu était en train de compter son argent et Itachi étai étendu sur le lit.

-Tu es partie où? me demande Itachi alors que je referme la porte.

-J'étais dehors. J'ai vu une aurore boréale. J'ai ajouter des choses à notre château de neige. lui dis-je.

Soudain mes yeux tombe sur le bocal où mon poisson rouge nageait.

-Il est temps de le nourrir. me dit Kakuzu sans lâcher son argent.

Je hoche la tête et prend le contenant de nourriture pour poisson. Je prends une pincette de nourriture et ensuite avec mon pouvoir je sors le poisson du bocal et lui ouvre la bouche. J'étais en train d'enfoncer la nourriture dans la bouche du poisson lorsqu'Itachi me serre la taille et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire. me dit-il d'un ton rieur.

-Alors comment je fais? lui demandais-je surprise et curieuse.

-D'abord arrête de lui enfoncer la nourriture dans la bouche et remet le poisson dans l'eau. me dit-il en m'embrassat dans le cou.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit alors qu'il se met à me caresser le ventre.

-Puis tu mets la nourriture sur l'eau. me dit Itachi.

Je fis exactement ce qu'il me dit et au bout de quelques minutes je vis le poisson se nourrir lui-même de la nourriture qui flottait dans l'eau.

-Dit moi Mahiko. Comment il s'appelle ton poisson? me demande Itachi en pressant mon dos contre lui.

-Aucune idée. Pourquoi pas...Euhh...Brochette!...Il s'appelle Brochette. lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je me tourne face à lui et il me serre dans ses bras en caressant mon dos.

-Et si je continuais ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure? Tu aimerais ça ou tu voudrais faire autre chose comme jouer aux cartes? me demande Itachi d'une voix douce.

-Bonne idée des massages. J'adore trop ça. lui dis-je en sautillant.

Itachi ricanne et me lâche. Je vais me coucher sur le lit sur le ventre et Itachi se met à genoux chaque jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. J'enlève mon chandail et je me recouche. Itachi détache mon soutien-gorge et se mit à masser mon dos avec douceur. Je soupire de bien-être et je me laisse aller. C'étais si bon...que je finis par m'endormir.

Pov normal

Jeido était dans la chambre d'Hidan où elle avait élue domicile jusqu'à ce que Mahiko ait apprit comment contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le Jashiniste était couché sur le dos dans son grand lit et il l'a regardait. Presqu'une centaine d'année c'est écoulé depuis sa dernière baise et là c'est urgent pour elle. Hidan ne semblait pas contre tout à l'heure au souper, car il fesait des avance à la gardienne. On dirait que le Jashiniste se fiche d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer, mais tant que c'est une femme ça fait l'affaire...Jeido lui saute dessus et elle lui arrache le pantalon.

-Sauvage! J'adore! lance Hidan qui commence à bander.

-LAISSER MOI SORTIR! hurle le jeune jinchûriki coincé dans la marionette de Sasori.

Juno s'était éloigner avec Sasori pour passer du temps entre amoureux et Deidara est charger de surveiller la marionette hurlante. Le blond est frustrer, car lui il n'a personne pour s'occuper de sa libido.

Obito et Pein était dans le salon.

-Donc elle ne peut pas être manipuler avec des genjutsu. Je vais devoir faire sans. En plus cet élément du diamant me semble très intéressant. D'ailleurs toute cette histoire commence à être vraiment, vraiment très intéressante. C'est vraiment de mieux en mieux. De plus le Kyûbi a été capturé. Tout va bien. Le plan progresse petit à petit. lance Obito avant de ricanner d'un air machiavélique.

Pov Mahiko

Je me réveille et je regarde Kakuzu et Itachi couché de chaque côté de moi. Je les regarde dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent. Nous nous habillons et nous allons prendre un bon déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Je mangeais mes céréales lorsque Jeido et Hidan entre dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient des marques de griffes sur les bras et le reste du corps, des marques rouges dans le cou et un air béat sur leur visages. La gardienne pose son regard sur moi.

-Après que j'ai mangé on ira t'entraîner. me dit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord. lui dis-je en souriant.

Zetsu entre à son tour et il me sourit.

-Alors bien dormit ? me demande Zetsu blanc.

-Oui et toi? lui demandais-je à mon tour.

-Plus ou moins, j'ai entendu des hurlements et des gémissements toute la nuit. lance Zetsu noir en regardant Hidan et Jeido d'un air moqueur.

Jeido devint rouge et Hidan eut l'air amusé par la remarque de Zetsu noir et de la réaction de Jeido. La gardienne s'empresse de manger et ensuite nous allons toutes les deux ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement. J'étais son guide. Itachi et Kakuzu étaient défendus de venir,car Jeido voulait que la puissance de mon pouvoir soit une surprise pour eux et elle voulait que je sois parfaitement capable de manipuler mon élément avant que quelqu'un le voit.


	25. Entraînement et L'Oeil de la lune

_La gardienne s'empresse de manger et ensuite nous allons toutes les deux ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement. J'étais son guide. Itachi et Kakuzu étaient défendus de venir,car Jeido voulait que la puissance de mon pouvoir soit une surprise pour eux et elle voulait que je sois parfaitement capable de manipuler mon élément avant que quelqu'un le voit._

L'entraînement débute et d'abord elle m'apprend les différents Mudrās à faire. Puis, elle m'aide à sentir cet élément en moi.

-Visualise le diamant en toi, effectue ensuite les mudras et essait de créer un shuriken de diamant. Pour cela ajoute le mudra du lièvre. lance Jeido en me montrant le mudra en question.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et soudain je sens quelque chose dans des mains. J'ouvre les yeux et je vis un minuscule petit diamant.

-Recommence et concentre-toi plus. Tu vas réussir. me lance Jeido avec un sourire encourageant.

Je soupire et je recommence...je dus recommencer plusieurs fois d'ailleurs avant de réussir à faire un petit shuriken. Soudain, Tobi entre dans la salle d'entraînement et en sursautant je fis désintégrer le diamant avec ma volonté.

-Le dîner est prêt. nous annonce t-il en gambadant vers nous.

Je lui souris et je le prends par la main. Nous gambadons tout les 3 ensemble même si Jeido se plaignait d'avoir l'air ridicule. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jeido trébuche sur quelque chose et elle nous fit tombé tout les 3. Tobi était complètement couché sur moi. J'étais face contre terre et je peux sentir son suçon contre mes fesses, mais par contre il n'était pas dure ce qui me soulage. On éclate de rire avant de se relever avec difficulté. Nous rentrons dans la salle à manger, je vis Itachi et Kakuzu se tourner face à moi. Tobi s'asseoit à côté de Kakuzu et Kisame, Jeido va à côté d'Hidan et moi je vais entre mes 2 amours.

-Alors tu as réussi? me demande Kakuzu.

-J'ai réussi quelque chose. lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Kakuzu pose sa main sur ma cuisse et ensuite se fut Itachi qui attire mon attention en posant également sa main sur mon autre cuisse. Je me tourne vers lui et je lui souris. Il se penche vers moi jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi? me murmure t-il avec un ton doux.

-Oui je le sais. lui murmurais-je à mon tour à l'oreille.

Nous commençons à manger notre repas.

-Mahiko. On reprendra l'entraînement demain. me dit Jeido alors qu'Hidan l'embrassait dans le cou.

-D'accord. lui dis-je en soupirant.

-Ça te dérange pas j'espère? me demande t-elle.

-Non, mais je vais continuer seule jusqu'à demain. lui dis-je en souriant.

Jeido me regarde quelques secondes avant de tourner son attention vers Hidan.

-Si tu veux on peut rester avec toi. me dit Kakuzu en tournant son visage vers moi.

-J'aimerais, mais Jeido veut que ce soit une surprise pour vous tous. J'ai beau vous aimez plus que les autres, mais ça veut pas dire que je dois vous prévilégiez dans les surprises. lui dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Kakuzu caresse ma joue et je termine mon repas. Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je sors et je vais à la salle d'entraînement. Je continue mon entraînement là où je l'ai laissée. Mon but est de faire plusieurs shurikens.

Pov normale

Sasori, Deidara, Juno et la marionnette qui emprisonne Naruto sont arrivés au Pays de la Terre. Ils rencontrent un groupe de ninja d'Iwa.

-Deidara. lance Kurotsuchi avec un air amusé.

-Pas toi! grogne Deidara.

-Pas le temps de discuter. lance Sasori énervé.

Deidara attaque avec des bombes C2. Sasori lance ses marionettes et Juno combine ses attaques de feux avec celle de ses 2 cooéquipiers. Ils forment tout les 3 une combinaison parfaite comparable à celle de Kakuzu et Hidan. Ils réussirent à repousser l'ennemi et ils continuèrent leur chemin en se moquant de l'impuissance des ninjas d'Iwa face à eux.

Pov Mahiko

J'igniore combien de temps est passé depuis le dîner, mais j'ai enfin réussi. Créer des shuriken de diamant est devenu très facile et je peux en créer à volonté maintenant. Je les fais volés autour de moi avec mon pouvoir et je saute de joie. Je réussis à fabriquer un papillon en diamant et je le fais volé avec mon pouvoir. _C'est vraiment magnifique. Wow! _Je dissous mes shurikens et je fabrique plusieurs papillons. Tous pareilles, tout aussi magnifique. Je souris et j'ai hâte de les montrer demain à Jeido...Juno va adorée ça elle aussi. Je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je vis Tobi.

-C'est vraiment magnifique. lance t-il d'une voix plus grave que j'identifie immédiatement comme celle d'Obito.

-Alors tu te montre enfin. Ça veut dire que tu as confiance en moi? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Tu connais ma véritable identité? me demande t-il.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. lui fis-je remarquer.

Obito ricanne d'amusement et caresse mon bras jusqu'à ma main.

-Je te fais confiance, puisque tu as tenu ta langue durant tout ces jours alors que tu savais qui j'étais. me dit Obito.

-Ça me fait plaisir de garder le secret. Ne t'inquiète pas. lui dis-je en souriant.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides dans mon projet. Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas? me dit-il en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

-Le plan ''Œil de la Lune''. répondis-je en hochant la tête.

-Alors es-tu prête à m'aider? me demande t-il d'une voix charmeuse en serrant ma taille et en me collant contre lui.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais tu sais Obito tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

-Faire quoi? me demande t-il.

-Me coller à toi et me parler avec cette voix. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je vais t'aider parce que tu es un ami pour moi. lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Obito me relâche et se mit à ricanner sans toutefois relâcher ma main.

-Qui te dit que je ne t'aime pas? me demande t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Tu es amoureux de Rin. lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Rin. Rin est morte. Je pourrais être intéressé par toi. Tu lui ressembles tellement. me dit-il en caressant à nouveau ma main.

Je détourne le regard et je m'éloigne de lui. Je désintègre les papillons et lorsque je me retourne...Obito n'était plus là. _C'est triste pour lui. Je ne l'aime pas et j'aime Kakuzu ainsi qu'Itachi. Comme Rin était amoureuse de Kakashis, mais que lui il aimait Rin. Pour moi il est un ami...et j'ai peur de lui briser le coeur si il se met à vraiment m'aimer. Il s'est déjà fait briser le coeur. Je dois l'ignorer pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées. _Zetsu entre dans la pièce et me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Le souper est prêt. Tu viens ? me demande Zetsu blanc.

-Oui j'arrive. lui dis-je en souriant.

Je gambade jusqu'à lui et je le serre dans mes bras. Zetsu noir ricanne d'amusement.

-Pourquoi tu me serres dans tes bras? me demande Zetsu blanc légèrement surpris.

-Je sais pas. J'ai eu envie de te serre dans mes bras c'est tout. Des amis ça se donne de l'affection. lui dis-je avant de le relâcher et de partir vers la salle à manger.

En entrant dans la salle à manger je pus aussitôt m'apercevoir que Jeido et Hidan n'étaient pas là. Je vais m'asseoir entre Kakuzu et Itachi. J'embrasse chacun d'eux sur la joue avant d'attaquer mon repas.

-Alors des progrès? me demande Itachi à voix basse.

-Des gros progrès. lui répondis-je à voix haute.

Itachi me sourit légèrement en caressant ma cuisse. Je commence à être fatiguer après toute cette journée de pratique. J'eus à peine le temps de terminer mon repas que je m'endors en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Kakuzu.


	26. Techniques et futur mort

_Je commence à être fatiguer après toute cette journée de pratique. J'eus à peine le temps de terminer mon repas que je m'endors en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Kakuzu._

***-Forte activité cérébrale. On aurait plus modéré les...**

**-On doit pas perdre un tel spécimen!***

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit et je regarde partout..._Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve...Je suis toujours ici...et pas là-bas. Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas. _Kakuzu se réveille et me caresse le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mahi? me demande t-il inquièt et fatigué.

-Un cauchemare. lui répondis-je en me rendant compte que je tremblais.

-Ça va aller. Vient dans mes bras. lance Kakuzu en ouvrant les bras.

Je vais me blottir contre lui et aussitôt je me sens rassurer. Je remarque soudain qu'Itachi n'était pas là.

-Où est...commençais-je.

-Il est partit en mission avec Kisame, mais bientôt tu pars en mission avec Hidan, Jeido et moi. me dit-il en caressant mon ventre avec douceur.

Il traçait un dessin que je tente de deviner.

-C'est un Soleil. lançais-je pour le premier.

-Oui c'est ça. me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les mienne.

Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

-À mon tour. lui dis-je en commençant à dessiner quelque chose sur son ventre.

Après quelques parties de ce nouveaux jeu je me rendors dans les bras de Kakuzu.

Quand je me réveille j'avais l'impression d'être au ralenti. Je vais avec Kakuzu à la salle à manger. Pour ma plus grande joie Juno était enfin revenue. Je lui saute dessus et elle me serre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée. lui dis-je en la relâchant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. me dit-elle en souriant.

Je l'a reserre dans mes bras avec plus de force.

-Beaucoup beaucoup trop! lui dis-je avec un sourire.

L'odeur de ses cheveux font bondir mon coeur de joie. Une odeur de fraises. Même si elle n'a pas de savon à la fraise...Juno sent toujour les fraises. Je finis par l'a lâchée et Jeido entre dans la salle à manger avec Hidan.

-C'est qui ça? me demande Juno.

-Jeido. Jeido est la gardienne du Diamant. lui répondis-je.

-J'ai manqué un chapitre là moi. lance Juno perdue.

-Après le déjeuner vient avec nous dans la salle d'entraînement. On va tout t'expliquer. lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Jeido regarde Juno et moi. Elle s'approche de nous en laissant Hidan aller s'asseoir tout seul. Jeido s'apprêtait encore à tomber, mais je l'aide, avec mon pouvoir,`à ne pas embrasser le sol.

-Merci beaucoup Mahiko. Alors c'est toi l'Enfant du Dragon. lance t-elle en me regardant avec gratitude puis en se tournant vers Juno avec intérêt.

-L'enfant du Dragon? lance Juno en me regardant avec un drôle d'air.

Je lui souris et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Kakuzu. Juno s'asseoit à côté de moi et Sasori tandis que Jeido retourne auprès d'Hidan.

-Alors comment il est Naruto? lui demandais-je toute excitée.

-Vraiment très bruyant. répondit-elle en soupirant.

Je termine mon repas et j'attends Jeido ainsi que Juno. Peu de temps après on se retrouve toutes les 3 dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Tu as manquée beaucoup de choses. dis-je à Juno.

-Je crois déjà le savoir ça. lance Juno en se tournant vers Jeido.

-Bien Mahiko continue de t'entraîner pendant que j'explique à l'Enfant du Dragon...commence Jeido.

-Mon nom c'est Juno. dit Juno en coupant la parole à la gardienne.

-NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE ESPÈCE D'INSOLENTE! hurle la gardienne énervée.

Juno sursaute légèrement et une boule de feu apparaît dans sa main droite.

-Juno arrête s'il-te-plait. dis-je à mon amie en posant ma main sur son avant droit.

Elle me regarde et en poussant un soupire elle fit disparaître la boule de feu. Je laisse Juno seule avec Jeido légèrement inquiète de les laisser seules. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jeido s'approche de moi et Juno part la salle d'entraînement.

-Tout va bien. Je lui ai tout expliquer. De plus je me suis excuser d'avoir hurler, mais pour moi la politesse c'est très important. C'est ce que je lui ai dit...et elle a sembler me pardonner. Elle a due partir pour sceller Kyûbi avec les autres. Bien. Maintenant je vais t'enseigner d'autres techniques, mais avant montre moi tes progrès. me dit-elle très très...mais très vite.

Jeido semblait un peu essouflée et j'attends qu'elle ait reprit son souffle avant de lui montrer mes shurikens et mes papillons. Lorsqu'elle vit mes papillons elle eut l'air émerveillé de savoir que j'avais fait ça toute seule.

-Ma mission est bientôt terminée. Je dois juste d'apprendre quelques techniques que tes parents m'ont demandé de t'enseigner et ma mission sera fini. lance Jeido en me souriant.

Elle m'enseinge les mudras pour construire un mur de diamant, un dragon de diamant, une lance, un kunaï...Je commence par le kunaï. C'étais plus facile maintenant puisque j'étais capable d'utiliser mon élément et de former des choses, donc les techniques du kunaï et de la lance était très facile. Je réussis ces 2 techniques en même pas 5 minutes. Je m'attaque ensuite au mur de diamant qui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie. Je commence également à avoir plus d'énergie et à être de moins en moins fatiguer. Au bout de plusieurs longues heures je réussis à faire un mur assez grand pour le qualifier de mur.

-Fantastique. me dit Jeido en souriant.

-C'est difficile, mais j'ai enfin réussi. m'écirais-je toute heureuse en sautant partout.

-Il te reste une technique à maîtriser. lance Jeido avec un sourire joyeux.

-Jeido...Tout à l'heure tu as dit que ta mission sera fini après que j'ai apprit et maîtriser les techniques...Mais je peux te demander...ce qui va t'arriver après? lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Mahiko. Tu sais que j'ai plus de 100 ans. Pour l'instant c'est l'énergie du diamant qui me garde en vie. Tes parents m'ont lié à lui jusqu'à ce que j'accomplisse ma mission. Celle-ci accompli...je serais déliée du diamant. Je vais reprendre mes 100 années en un clin d'Oeil...et je vais mourrir de vieillesse. Personne n'est immortel. me dit Jeido avec un sourire heureux.

-Donc tu ne resteras pas avec moi pour m'aider après. lui dis-je avec tristesse.

-Non. Nos chemins se vont se séparer. Tu sais...j'ai vu le clan se faire anéantir...même mon fiancé...J'ai hâte d'aller les retrouver. Ce monde n'est plus le mien. C'est le tien. C'est à toi de le changer et d'accomplir la prophétie. C'est ta responsabilité...et non la mienne. lance Jeido avec un sourire en coin.

Je soupire de tristesse en je m'asseois par terre.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi? On se connait à peine. lance Jeido en souriant.

-Pas la peine de se connaître pour ne pas ressentir d'émotion à la mort d'un ami. Qu'il soit récent ou ancien. répondis-je avant de me relever et de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

La tristesse devient de plus en plus difficile à garder en moi...les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je sors dehors et je vais me cacher dans mon château de neige. Je sanglotais en silence depuis plusieurs longues minutes lorsque j'entends des pas s'approcher dans la pièce de neige. Je lève un peu les yeux et je vis Zetsu et Obito.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hime? me demande Obito en se penchant vers moi pour mettre son visage masquer à ma hauteur.

Zetsu vient s'asseoir près de moi et m'offre un sourire gentil. Je leur explique ce que Jeido m'avait dit.

-Mahiko...dans la vie les gens meurent et d'autres naient. C'est le cycle de la vie. me dit Obito en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-Je crois que jamais je vais m'habituer à perdre des amies. J'ai déjà presque tout perdue...ma famille addoptive et mon clan. Tout ce qui me reste c'est mes ami(e)s. C'est la dernière chose qui me reste et je n'ai pas envi de les perdre. dis-je en mettant mon visage dans mes genoux et mes bras autour de mes jambes recrovillées contre moi.


	27. Future illusion

_-Je crois que jamais je vais m'habituer à perdre des amies. J'ai déjà presque tout perdue...ma famille addoptive et mon clan. Tout ce qui me reste c'est mes ami(e)s. C'est la dernière chose qui me reste et je n'ai pas envi de les perdre. dis-je en mettant mon visage dans mes genoux et mes bras autour de mes jambes recrovillées contre moi._

Obito caresse mes cheveux.

-Peux-être que Jeido mourra bientôt, mais pas nous. Fais moi confiance...on ne va pas mourrir et je vais créer un vrai monde de rêve. Le projet Oeil de la Lune va se réaliser et tout le monde va être vivant dans le monde que je vais créer. me dit Obito.

-Oui, mais ça ne sera qu'une illusion. dis-je sans relever la tête.

-C'est illusion transformera la réalité. Si bien que ça semblera être réel. Je te le promets que t'en rendra même pas compte que c'est une illusion. me dit Obito en continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

-Donc tout ceux qui seront mort...seront vivant dans cette illusion? Tous sans exception? lui demandais-je en relevant la tête pleine d'espoir.

-Exactement. me dit Obito en caressant ma joue.

_Il ne doit pas tomber amoureux amoureux de moi. _Je me lève et je sors du château en courant. J'arrive à la porte du grand hall et je fonce dans...Obito. _C'est fou ce qu'il est rapide. Il a dû se téléporter..._Je tombe par terre...quelqu'un me rattrappe. Un bras blanc et un noir..._Zetsu. _Je me tourne vers la plante.

-Merci de m'avoir rattrappée. lui dis-je.

Il ne semblait pas être content.

-Où allais-tu comme ça? me demande Obito d'un ton froid.

-Loin de toi. avouais-je en baissant les yeux tout en me tournant vers lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi et de mon projet? me demande t-il visiblement en train de retenir sa colère.

-Non...je veux pas que tu m'aimes. Je veux prendre mes distances pour ne pas te faire ce que Rin t'a fait. lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Obito et Zetsu reste tranquille...sans dire un mot. Zetsu pose sa main blanche sur mon épaule. Je me tourne face à lui et je le vis me sourire. _Ils croyaient que je voulais les trahir alors...voilà pourquoi Zetsu et Obito avait l'air pas content. _Obito retire son masque et je fus surprise. Son visage contrairement au Manga...n'était pas défiguré. Son visage était beau contrairement à ce que je croyais.

-Vous n'êtes pas supposé être en train se sceller Kyûbi? leur demandais-je pour changer le sujet en tournant le dos à Obito.

-Il faut 10 personnes maximum pour sceller un démon. Certains ont cédez leur place à d'autres. lance Zetsu blanc.

-Nous voulions te voir pour parlez, donc nous avons cédez notre place à Juno. Elle contrôle assez bien le chakra pour y participer. Sasuke a prit la place d'Obito. On doit initier les jeunes à cette technique. lance Zetsu noir.

-Pas moi? leur demandais-je.

-Non. Tu es en plein entraînement et tu dois développer des techniques puissantes contrairement à Juno qui les a déjà. lance Obito en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

-Mais les membres de l'Akatsuki...ceux qui ne sont pas au courrant que c'est toi le chef en réalité...ton projet va prendre un certain temps après la capture des 9 démons...tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas s'y opposé? lui demandais en lui fesant face.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun d'entre eux va mourrir par ma main. Ils seront simplement neutraliser pendant que je réalise mon projet. me dit Obito.

Je soupire de soulagement et d'un coup sans prévenir...Obito pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me serre dans ses bras et pose ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Je lui échappe avec difficulté et je sors du château. Il m'a vraiment mise en colère.

-Attend. me dit Obito en me rattrappant par le bras.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil.

-Kakuzu et Itachi ne sont pas là. Kakuzu m'a chargé de rester avec toi. lance Obito d'un ton calme en remettant son masque.

-Je vais vous laissez. Je dois aller capturer mon repas. lance Zetsu noir avant de s'enfoncer dans la neige.

Je commence à marcher dans une direction sans me soucier d'où je vais.

-Tu sais que le QG n'est pas par là? me demande Obito qui me suivait.

-Laisse moi tranquille. lui retorquais-je en marchant un peu plus vite.

-Pas question. me dit Obito d'un ton amusé.

J'arrive face à un lac glacé et je me tourne face à lui.

-Tu t'en fiche complètement de souffrir. lui dis-je avec colère.

Il reste silencieux.

-Moi j'aime Kakuzu et Itachi. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Itachi et Kakuzu. Pour moi tu n'es qu'un ami. Pas plus qu'un ami. lui dis-je en tremblant de colère.

Obtio fait un pas vers moi, mais je recule de 3 pas. Je me suis pas rendue compte que le Lac était si proche et que j'étais sur de la glace, donc je glisse et je heurte la glace avec mes fesses. Obito éclate de rire pendant que je tente de me relever. Il avance sur la glace sans difficulté et me tend la main pour m'aider. Je mets ma main dans la sienne et il me remet sur pied. Je marche prudament jusqu'à la neige avec son aide, mais aussitôt arriver à la neige je mis 2 mètres de distance avec lui.

-Tu vas voir un jour...tu vas m'aimer plus qu'eux. lance Obito avec un sourire que j'imagine derrière son masque.

-NON! lui hurlais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je lui donne des coups de poings sur le torse, mais ça ne le fit même pas bouger. Il semble même pas avoir mal.

-Tes paroles ne me blessent pas. Même tes coups n'y changeront rien. Je suis amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est pas grave...j'attendrais et un jour tu m'aimeras à ton tour. lance Obito d'une voix douce.

-Va t'en! lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Je ne te l'ai déjà dit. Pas question que je te laisse seule alors que tu ne sais pas où tu es. me répond Obito d'un ton amusé.

-Alors sois Tobi. Lui au moins je l'aime. Alors transforme-toi en Tobi! lui dis-je en me tournant face à lui.

-Tu sais que Tobi n'est pas réel. Ce n'est que de la comédie. lance Obito d'un air exaspéré.

-Alors ment moi! lui dis-je avec colère.

Il reste immobile quelques secondes...puis je retrouve Tobi. Il se mit à danser et à essayer de patiner, mais se plante en beauté la face...ou plutôt le masque sur la glace. J'éclate de rire et je l'aide à se relever.

-Tobi ne sait pas patiner. me dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

-Pas grave moi non plus. On n'a qu'à apprendre ensemble. lui dis-je que souriant.

Grace à mon pouvoir de diamant...je transforme nos bottes en patins.

-Wow c'est magnifique! lance Tobi en voyant le diamant refletter des couleurs grâce au soleil.

On se tient les mains et nous embarquons sur la glace. Aussitôt nous tombons et nous éclatons de rire. _J'aime bien Tobi...mais c'est que de la comédie. Puisqu'Obito m'a dit qu'il m'aime déjà...plus besoin de l'éviter, mais je préfère Tobi à Obito. Par contre je pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de Tobi. Moi j 'aime Kakuzu et Itachi...personne d'autre. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. _Nous nous relevons et nous tentons de patiner, mais nous sommes nuls. De plus je meurs de faim alors nous décidons de rentrer au QG pour avaler un morceau.


	28. Fausse réalité

_Nous nous relevons et nous tentons de patiner, mais nous sommes nuls. De plus je meurs de faim alors nous décidons de rentrer au QG pour avaler un morceau._

Nous avons raté le dîner, mais nous sommes arriver à temps pour le souper. Je me suis pas rendu compte que le temps à passer aussi vite. Nous mangeons des ramens instantannée.

-Konan est notre cuisinière, mais puisqu'elle est en train de sceller Kyûbi...elle n'a pas le temps pour ça, donc voilà pourquoi on mange cette cochonnerie. lance Jeido en soupirant.

Je lui lance un regard triste. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle meurt? Obito m'a dit qu'elle sera vivante dans le plan Oeil de la Lune, mais ce ne sera qu'une simple illusion et non la réalité. _Lorsque j'eus fini de manger...je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Je...Je...sens comme une aiguille dans mon bras. Je le regarde, mais il n'y a rien. Je ferme les yeux et j'entends:

**-Elle a eue une réaction!**

**-Bien faut continuer. **

**-Arrêtons totalement le traitement maintenant. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de trace de ce médicament expériemental dans son organisme elle...**

-NOOOOOONNNNNNNN! hurlais-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

-Est-ce que ça va Mahiko? me demande Jeido inquiète.

J'ouvre les yeux et avec soulagement je vis mes ami(e)s.

-Oui...Je crois. J'aimerais que Kakuzu ou Itachi soit là avec moi. J'ai des drôles de sensations et j'entends des drôles de choses. lançais-je en soupirant.

Jeido me regarde d'un air inquièt et les autres semblent curieux.

-Je vais aller m'entraîner. leur dis-je.

Tobi m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, mais je ne lui adresse pas la parole. Lorsque je fus enfin seule dans la salle d'entraînement je m'asseois et je ferme les yeux. _Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs. Pense à des choses joyeuses. Des jolies fleurs...des bonbons...une piscine de bonbons. J'ai vraiment envie de manger des bonbons. _Mes pensées positives en tête je m'entraîne pour la technique du dragon de diamant. C'étais vraiment difficile. En plus je commence vraiment à être fatiguer...très fatiguée. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

**J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un plafond que j'ai beaucoup vue pendant les 5 ans que j'étais au laboratoire.**

**-Elle a un moment de lucidité!**

**Je vis l'un des scientifiques que je déteste tant.**

**-Mahiko. Est-ce que tu m'entends?**

**-Nooonnn je ne veux pas être ici. Nooonnn Itachi, Kakuzu que quelqu'un me réveille! hurlais-je en me débattant contre les sangle qui me retienne à la table.**

**-Qui sont ces gens?**

**-Des personnes qu'elles a dut s'inventer dans son délire. Parfois on l'entendait dire des phrases pendant son coma...**

**-JUNO! AIDE-MOI JUNO!Hurlais-je paniquée.**

**-Mahiko...Tu sais bien qu'avoir une amie imaginaire à ton âge n'est pas raisonnable. soupire l'un des scientifiques.**

**-Je vais t'écraser avec mon pouvoir tu vas voir! lui dis-je avec colère.**

_**Oser dire que Juno est une amie imaginaire! Ils lui ont fait subir autant d'expérience qu'à moi.**_

**-Mahiko...les pouvoirs que tu penses avoir...sont pas réel. Ça fait plus...**

**Je ferme les yeux, car je sens une main sur mon visage.**

**-ON L'A PERD!**

J'ouvre les yeux et je soupire de voir que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve...encore. Je vis le visage d'Obito pas très loin du mien.

-Tu hurlais et tu me frappais. me dit Obito d'un ton doux en caressant mon visage.

Je me rends compte que je tremble comme une feuille et que je transpirais.

-J'ai rêver que j'étais au laboratoire et qu'il me disait que tu ça n'étais qu'une invention de moi-même. Même qu'il a osé me dire que Juno n'était qu'une amie imaginaire. dis-je en pleurant.

Obito me serre dans ses bras.

-C'est fini. Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve. Je veille sur toi, tu peux te rendormir. me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

-Impossible de me rendormir. dis-je en me délivrant de ses bras.

Je pars dans la salle de bain et je me fis couler un bon bain de mousse. Je garde la porte entrebailler et je me déshabille avant de rentrer dans la baignoire. Je ne suis pas capable de me sortir ce rêve de la tête. _Je comprends plus rien. Est-ce que tout ce que je vis est vraiment que mon imagination? Ça serait vraiment trop cruel! Je trouve enfin le bonheur et voilà que mes rêves me disent que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Dieu me déteste à ce point pour me faire autant de peine. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? J'ai toujours été gentille...une bonne fille. J'ai jamais tuer de papillons, ni de lapins...juste un homme, mais si mon rêve dit vrais de meurtre que j'ai commis n'est pas vrai...Je comprends plus rien! Qu'est-ce qui est vrai et qu'est-ce qui ne l'ai pas? Je ferme les yeux et je commence à pleurer._

**-Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir docteur?**

_**C'est...la voix de ma mère adoptive! Docteur...non elle se trompe c'est des scientifiques! **_**J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que j'étais attachée sur un lit avec des sangles.**

**-Nous croyons qu'en vous rencontrant cela pourrait accélérer son retour à la réalité. **

**Je regarde mes parents adoptif pour la première fois depuis qu'ils m'ont vendu aux scientifiques.**

**-Mahiko chérie. lance ma mère en venant à ma gauche.**

**Mon père vient l'a rejoindre.**

**-Tu nous a manqué ma puce. lance mon père.**

**-C'est faux vous m'avez vendu à ses scientifiques. Vous savez pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant tout le temps que j'étais ici! En plus vopus m'avez menti vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents! Mes vrais parents sont mort pour me sauver de Senju Hashirama. Maintenant il y a des vrais gens qui m'aime et je m'y sens bien! Tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve! Vous n'êtes pas réel! leur dis-je avec aggressivité.**

**Soudain Itachi entre dans la chambre...habiller d'une blouse blanche comme le scientifique qui fait semblant d'être un docteur.**

**-Itachi...tu es venu me sauver! Vite libère moi! Je comprends pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que ces sangles ont le pouvoir de m'empêcher d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Vite utilise un genjutsu et libère moi. lui dis-je soulagée.**

**-Mahiko...je ne suis qu'un docteur ici. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir et toi non plus. me dit-il avec un sourire doux en posant sa main sur la mienne.**

**Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. **_**Non...mais c'est quoi cette histoire. C'est faux!**_

**-Arrête de mentir. Libère moi s'il-te-plait. lui dis-je en pleurant pour de bon.**

**-Dès que tu seras guérie je vais te libérer et je te promets que tu pourras sortir d'ici. me dit-il en caressant ma joue.**

**-Non...non...je ne veux pas y croire...ce n'est qu'un rêve. me dis-je à moi-même en fermant très fort les yeux.**

J'ouvre les yeux et j'étais de retour dans mon bain. Obito était assit à côté de moi et je regarde avec tendresse. Il essuit mes larmes en silence.

-Est-ce que tu es réel...est-ce vous le mensonge...ou c'est...Je sais plus...Où est la vérité? me demandais-je à moi-même en regardant la main d'Obito sur ma joue.


	29. Adieux et réalité

_**-Non...non...je ne veux pas y croire...ce n'est qu'un rêve. me dis-je à moi-même en fermant très fort les yeux.**_

_J'ouvre les yeux et j'étais de retour dans mon bain. Obito était assit à côté de moi et je regarde avec tendresse. Il essuit mes larmes en silence._

_-Est-ce que tu es réel...est-ce vous le mensonge...ou c'est...Je sais plus...Où est la vérité? me demandais-je à moi-même en regardant la main d'Obito sur ma joue._

Obito me regarde avec un air amusé.

-Je crois que tu perds un peu la tête Hime. me dit-il avant de ricanner.

Je sors du bain sans me soucier qu'il me voit nue. Je vais dans ma chambre m'habiller et ensuite je pars dehors. Je regarde Obito qui avait remi son masque, mais...soudain une partie de son corps devient transparante. Je pousse un cri de surprise et puis, il disparait totalement. Alors tout ceci n'est pas réel! Non...c'est juste un cauchemare...c'est tout juste un affreux cauchemare...Freddy Krueger se cache derrière tout ça c'est sur! Je vois un Bambi sortir de la forêt et me regarder. Je me sens soudain très calme...Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne et c'étais Juno.

-Tu n'es pas en train d'extraire Kyûbi? lui demandais-je surprise sur le coup.

-J'ai sentie ta détresse. Je sens que nos chemins vont se séparer dans peu de temps. lance t-elle en caressant ma joue.

-Pas toi aussi! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux rester avec toi Juno tu es la seule qui me comprend! lui dis-je en pleurant.

Mon amie se tourne face à moi.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Mahiko...Je suis dans ta tête après tout. lance t-elle avec un sourire.

Tout mon monde s'effondre...Soudain Juno disparut comme Obito.

-JUNO! NON REVIENS! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI! hurlais-je en pleurant.

-Mahiko revient à la raison...nous n'existons pas. lance la voix de Pein derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vis; Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Karin, Jûgo, Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan et Jeido. Ils me souriaent et me saluaient de la main. J'accourre vers eux avec désespoir et d'un coup il s'évaporent comme un nuage de fumée. Je pleure et sanglote de tristesse et de douleur.

-Mahi...lance la voix de Kakuzu derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vis mes 2 amours s'approcher de moi

-Restez je vous en prie! Pas vous aussi! leurs dis-je en pleurant.

Ils me serrent dans leur bras et je ferme les yeux, mais d'un coup...je ne sens plus leur bras. J'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte qu'ils ont disparut. La neige aussi a disparut...il n'y a plus de forêt...plus de ciel...plus d'étoile et pas d'aurore boréale...c'est un vide...un vide complet. Je ferme les yeux en disant adieux à mon monde si parfait.

**J'ouvre les yeux et je vis le même docteur qui parlait avec mes parents adoptifs tout à l'heure.**

**-Mon monde est détruit. lui dis-je avec tristesse.**

**Il me regarde avec douceur et joie.**

**-Ça fait 5 ans que tu es ma patiente. Tu croyais que tu possédais un pouvoir. En arrivant ici ton délire a empirer malgrer les médicaments. Tu croyais que nous étions des méchants scientifiques. Nos examens et nos rencontres étaient dans ton esprits des expériences. Lorsqu'on t'a mise dans une chambre individuelle que tu as baptisé la classe 5...tu t'es inventée une amie imaginaire...**

**-Juno. dis-je avec tristesse.**

**-Oui c'est ça Juno. Avec son arrivée...ton agressivité à augmenter d'un cran avec la mauvaise influence de cette amie imaginaire. Il y a pas très longtemps nous t'avons administrer, avec l'accord de tes parents, un médicament expérimental et tu es entrée dans un coma...et Miraculeusement tu es revenue à toi-même. On dirait de la magie. En plus tu sembles avoir retrouver ta santé mentale. lance le docteur en me souriant d'un air fier.**

**-Peux-être, mais maintenant je me retrouve seule. Plus aucun repère. lançais-je en soupirant de tristesse.**

**-Ça va s'arranger. Si tu continues de t'améliorer tu pourras bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Tu retrouveras ta liberté. Tu te feras des amis. Tu reprendras l'école...en fesant des effort tu pourras retrouver une vie normale. me dit le docteur.**

**Les semaines passent et au bout d'un moment je fus libérée de cet hôpital. Maintenant en repensant à ma ''Douce Folie'' je me trouve ridicule. En retrouvant ma santé mentale j'ai également totalement changée de mon ancienne personnalité. Bref j'ai grandit. Je ne crois plus aux supers pouvoirs et les personnages de Naruto sont des personnages de fiction et ne sont pas réel. Une nouvelle vie. Me revoilà dans la réalité.**

**Plusieurs dizaines d'années après mon départ de l'hôpital psychiatrique j'y retourne en tant que psychiatre. Mon patron se trouve être mon ancien docteur. J'étais en train de débuter mon livre parlant de mon expérience lorsque mon patron entre dans mon bureau.**

**-Tu travailles tard Mahiko. me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.**

**-J'ai décidé d'écrire un livre. lui dis-je en souriant.**

**-Ah oui...un livre sur quoi? me demande t-il intéréssé.**

**-Un livre parlant de l'aventure que j'ai vécu durant mon coma. lui dis-je en souriant.**

**-Comment ça va se nommer? me demande t-il.**

**-J'ai décidé de lui donner pour titre : Douce Folie. lui répondis-je en enregistrant mon texte dans l'ordinateur avant de le fermer.**

**Nous partons de l'hôpital ensemble et je retourne chez moi où mes jumelles m'attendaient avec mon époux. En entrant à la maison, mes filles de 7 ans accourent vers moi.**

**-Maman! Lancèrent-elles en coeur en serrant ma taille.**

**Je serre mes filles dans mes bras à mon tour. **

**-Maman tout à l'heure Jeido m'a volé mon lapin en peluche. me dit Juno en fesant la grimace à son autre soeur.**

**J'éclate de rire et je vais embrassée mon mari. Ma vie est parfaite, même si parfois je me demande comment l'histoire de mon délire aurait évolué si je n'étais jamais sortit de cette Douce Folie..., Mais bon personne ne le saura jamais.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...même si la fin est un peu rapide et choquante. J'avais envie de faire une fin imprévisible comme dans les nouvelles litéraires et j'ai envie de passer à autres choses même si Douce Folie à été un beau projet d'écriture.**

**Je remercie Kyra-Uchiwa-17 qui m'a aidé à developper mes idées et surtout pour le personnages de Juno inspirée d'elle.**

**Je remercie également JeidoMaren pour ces encouragements qui a également été l'inspiration pour le personnage de Jeido.**


End file.
